Our Scars Define Us
by EJ 12212012
Summary: Death would be too kind for Bella. Plus, what's in that for Victoria? No, Victoria has other ideas, and none of them look good for Miss Swan. Here's a hint... "It has been constant war in the South, constant war for centuries, without a moment of truce."
1. I Blame The Golden Eye

*Any and all memories are done in the point-of-view of the one remembering. (Let me know if it leaves you at all confused. I'd be happy to clarify.)

*Spanish, as well as some other languages, are used a good amount in this story. Anything that is crucial to the plot will be translated in-text. (I am not a fluent speaker of anything but English and cynical sarcasm, therefore, any mistakes in grammar or usage are mine and mine alone.)

*This is a post-abandonment, New Moon plot.

*Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue: "Never contend with a man who has nothing to lose." ~Baltasar Gracian<p>

.:!*!:.

It was silent, but every once in a while the quiet would be interrupted by the hiss or growl of a newborn vampire. Night had fallen four hours and fifteen minutes before. It had been eight months now since my life had been changed forever. I blame the golden eye named Edward. He was, after all, the one that had started all of this. It was because of him that I lost everything. He stole it all: my love, my reason, my freedom, my future, my life.

"Boss, we have succeeded. We only lost two newborns in the fight. Houston is ours." My second-in-command informed me, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Very good, Riley." I answered, not turning to look at him. "We should be ready to take out Ivan and Javier in three or four months. We're bound to lose more numbers when we go against them though."

"It's just as well." Riley replied with a shrug. "We have nothing to lose. Many already fear our rising power. We might not even have to fight them. They could surrender or retreat."

"This is true." I agreed with a nod of my head. A voice rang out behind me, causing me to fill with dread.

"What is this? My pet has actually lead my army to victory?" She purred from behind me, her voice filled with the same hatred of me it always was.

"Just as you asked, Victoria." I said simply, turning to look her in the eyes. Her red eyes narrowed at me, and they were only intensified by the fiery color of her hair.

"It seems as if you have finally earned your place in this southern world, my pet. The other Warlords whisper about you. They have all heard the stories of a human training and leading one of the newborn armies." Victoria's words were spoken smoothly, seemingly amused. "I will no longer tolerate for anyone to call you by your first name. You are now Boss Swan, the first and only human second-in-command. How does it feel to be graced with an honor such as this?"

"Like you're playing a sick joke." I responded, my tone a hiss. Victoria's answering laughter sent both chills of fear and flames of white hot anger flowing through me. It was then that I vowed to myself that Boss Swan would be left behind, and Isabella Swan would one day return. I would have my revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I've had this one planned for nearly a year, perhaps longer.<strong> **I am very excited to share this journey with anyone that is willing to take it with me. I have a few chapters already written, and it is still speaking to me after all this time. I have a really good feeling about this one. Who's with me?**


	2. How Much Has Changed

**This chapter is rated 'T' for references to torture, one or two instances of strong language, and dark themes.**

* * *

><p>Edward's P.O.V. (2391 words):<p>

"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways." ~Buddha

.:!*!:.

I was wandering the streets of Huston, listening to the thoughts of those that would pass me by. It was well after dark. I was waiting for Alice to finish her shopping. She said that she'd had a vision. She insisted I come with her while she bought thousands of dollars worth of clothes. When I tried to get her to show me what was going on, she started remembering stories that Jasper had told her about his past. She definitely knew how to get me out of her head. I didn't want to hear about Jasper's past anymore than I already had.

We'd left Forks a little over eighteen months ago. Leaving Bella was hard, but I felt it was best for all parties involved. She was in constant danger in our world. Plus, her birthday had changed everything.

_"This one's from Esme and Carlisle." I told Bella, handing her their gift. She took it with a forced smile and nudged her finger under the wrapping paper to open it. Jerking her finger sideways to rip it open caused her to get a paper-cut. My blood-lust went skyrocketing at the unexpected bloodshed. I saw as Jasper tensed, and I threw Bella back and away from both of us. I hit her a bit hard, my blood-lust clouding my control over my strength. She went tumbling into the china that Alice had set out. My attention was then shifted to Jasper, who it turned out was now leaping at me. I tried to get a read on his mind, but he wasn't thinking clearly enough for me to know his next move. His thoughts were the same as they had been when he'd been in the South. The infamous, feared Major had his eyes set on me, and he was going for the kill. _

_Emmett and Carlisle grabbed him from behind just as Alice got in between us and crouched down to defend me. Her protective growl was unlike any I had ever heard from her before. It stopped Jasper in his tracks. His thoughts returned, but the shock was written all over his face. His thoughts were stuck in disbelief. He glanced at Bella and pushed Carlisle in her direction before letting Emmett escort him out the back door. Alice kept her growl up until Jasper was out of hearing range, and then she took my hand and pulled me out the front door. When we made it to the garage, she began to run her hands over my body, checking for injuries. I just stayed still, uneasy with the sporadic way her thoughts were jumping around. When she was finished, she pulled me to her in a hug and started inhaling my scent._

_"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, not understanding what was happening to my best friend. At my words, her mind went clear as crystal. _

_"Why didn't I see this coming, Edward?" She asked aloud while her thoughts screamed the truth to me. We were mates. We always had been. I could tell by her thoughts that she wasn't lying. Suddenly, I understood. Carlisle had known Esme was his mate because she'd been in danger of death. Rosalie had known Emmett was her mate because he'd been in danger when she'd found him being mauled by that bear. Alice and I hadn't had that moment until tonight, when her husband had moved to attack me. "Jasper's going to be ruined."_

_"Of course it will hurt him, but he'll understand. I think he might already know." I said, and Alice's eyes glazed over. Her vision proved my theory. He was raging about it in the forest. _

_"You're right. It still hurt him though." Alice whispered._

_"It's not your fault, Alice. We didn't ask for this. We don't mean to hurt him." I replied, feeling the need to pull her to me and comfort her. _

_"He's going to leave the family." She said, sobbing into my shoulder._

_"It would only make sense. After all, he's Major J. Whitlock once more." I whispered back, hearing him roar in the trees, his dark and clouded thoughts entering my mind from three miles away. Tightening my hold on Alice, I knew that there was no going back._

Jasper had left soon after. Amazingly, he had kept to the animal diet, although I suspected it was for selfish reasons. He couldn't handle the emotions of humans when he fed from them. I was sure that was the only thing keeping him from a more natural food source. I wasn't sure where he went or what he did with his time, but it didn't really matter. I hated to say it, but I didn't really care. I left Bella, and we all moved. We needed a break from playing human, and we thought the old plantation house near Corpus Christi, Texas would be a nice change. Jasper came to visit every once in while. He had actually just arrived two days ago.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I smelled a scent I thought I'd never smell again. I turned to walk down the alleyway that the scent was coming from and saw a battered and scared Bella on the cement of the ground. She's been knocked unconscious. Without thought, I picked her up and began to run towards the house. Alice came out of a store and began running alongside me silently. This must have been what she'd seen.

"Will you run ahead and tell Carlisle that I'm bringing her to the house?" I asked Alice. She nodded and took off toward the house. I made sure not to run very fast, as not to jostle her, just in case she was hurt worse than I could see. I couldn't help but wonder where these scars came from. They had obviously been sealed with venom, but they hadn't been created with vampire teeth.

When I stepped onto the front porch of the house, Jasper was there right away, looking her over. His eyebrows came together, and his thoughts found their way into my mind.

_Punishment... reminds me... claimed by Warlord... learned to obey creator..._

I shook my head, trying to get Jasper's fragmented thoughts out of my mind. They were even more disturbing recently, closer to the way they'd been when he first arrived with Alice. He was constantly running patrols and using his gift to search for anything out of the ordinary. He was more paranoid than I'd ever personally seen him. It made me sick to listen to 'the Major's' thoughts.

"There's more goin' on here than we know, Edward. We need to be cautious." Jasper whispered, and his messed up thoughts hit me again.

_I remember... hypervigilange... don't use first name... just in case... can never know... never be too careful... Second-in-commands... temperamental... I remember..._

"Jasper, stop remembering." I hissed at him, and he growled at me lightly in annoyance before moving aside so that I could carry her into the house. I went upstairs and put her on the guest bed. Carlisle walked in and began to examine her the moment I set her down.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Carlisle whispered in horror, mostly to himself.

_Only in the South... find scars like her's... these domesticated vampires... blind to the rest..._

"Cut it out, Jasper!" I hissed from between my teeth. "There's only so much I can take."

"I can't help my thoughts, **brother.**" Jasper replied mockingly from downstairs, and I couldn't help the eye roll that escaped. "I'll warn you again though. You're gettin' into somethin' that's beyond you."

"You said yourself we are no longer brothers, so there's no need for the sarcasm." I countered, returning my gaze to Bella.

"Be civil towards one another please, Edward. He's here to visit Emmett and Rose. It might be better for you to avoid him if all you will do is cause contention." Carlisle told me calmly before returning to the issue at hand. "Three of these scars are less than an hour old. I recognize the scent, but I don't know from where."

_Victoria... Carlisle is sharp... I smelled her too... inside the scars... torture?... must be more... deeper... over my head... need information... Peter might know... Victoria... when to... Bella's scars..._

"How long until she wakes up?" I asked Carlisle, trying to ignore the nonsense in Jasper's brain.

"She's already waking up. Don't you hear her heart picking up?" Carlisle replied. At his words, the rest of the family gathered around to wait.

"I will kill her." Bella mumbled in her sleep, causing the rest of us to look at her in shock. "The moment I get the chance, she will die for my suffering."

Her words evoked predictable reactions in the majority of the family. Their thoughts were filled with questions of who Bella was talking about. One mind, however, was different. I was thrown into his memory, which is not a place I particularly enjoy.

_"You think my loyalties lie with her." I stated, standing in a military stance as I watched the activity on the field before me._

_"I don't believe I follow you, sir." My second-in-command's voice replied quietly from his usual place, slightly behind me on the right-hand side. I could feel his apprehension. In another situation, it would have made me smile to feel the know-it-all so uncomfortable and unsure._

_"I feel I should warn you, Captain. For me to do so, you must ask your question now." I pressed, waiting for him to say what had been bothering him._

_"Then warn me, Major. Where do your loyalties lie?" He asked, and I finally turned my head to look at him. I raised an eyebrow. That was not the question he wanted to ask. I could tell by his emotions that he was holding back. "Alright. What are you goin' to do about it?"_

_"I'll kill her." I replied, keeping my face stoic. It was simply a fact. "The moment I get the opportunity, she'll die for my sufferin'."_

_"When that moment comes, I would like a hand in Maria's death, my friend." Peter said, understanding completely. He knew now that my loyalty was not in her hands. Revenge would be sweet._

"Jasper?" I asked, disturbed by the likeness of Jasper's voice in his memory and Bella's voice in her sleep. His thoughts kept comparing her emotions to emotions from his past in the South, and it was not helping my sanity.

"She's been through a lot." Jasper hissed though his teeth, and his eyes darkened slightly. "It has been a long time since somethin' has managed to anger me to this extent. Her emotions match the Major's to near perfection. I don't think I want to know what she's endured to get to this point."

_Punishment... brandin'... intense thirst... limb removal... but she's human... strange... I remember... flashes behind my eyes..._

"Can you try to stop the images, Jasper? It really isn't helping right now." I begged, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Suddenly, Bella's breathing changed. She sat completely upright and was scanning the room within mili-seconds. It looked nearly inhuman, the way her body instinctively reacted as she awakened. A smirk that would have had no place on the old-Bella's face, slowly came to life on her lips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bella said, and although she looked the same, her tone had changed along with the rest of her demeanor. I didn't know what to think about the Bella in front of me. "The ones that handed me to my keeper end up being the ones to save me from her presence. I must say, when her latest punishment offered me into the blackness, and I felt myself lifted by cool arms, this group was the last that I expected."

"Who were you expectin'?" Jasper questioned, watching her closely.

_I knew it... punishment... her emotions... I wonder... have a second?..._

"Riley, of course." Bella replied, a slight smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. "I don't know how much y'all know about the South, but I've been hanging out down there since you guys left. Riley, for all extents and purposes, is my second-in-command." Every face, save Jasper's, fell into disbelief at her words. She saw our reactions. "Your lack of confidence in me is almost offensive, but I can't say that I really care at this point. It's not like I'd work with or for tame vampires. That's what they call sedentary covens, like yours, in the Wars. The accuracy of the description never fails to humor me."

"You can trust us." Jasper whispered, watching her almost cautiously.

_Although she will not... she'll return... connection to Victoria... her Warlord..._

"I know I'd be one hell of an ally, but it would take a lot more than words for me to trust you, _guero_." Bella said, not breaking eye contact with Jasper. He smirked in response, and it was the same smirk from his past.

_A real second... lookin' for allies already... she'd know my name... ally myself with her... seems powerful..._

"You are only human; therefore, not much of an ally, so it's not like I care if you trust me, _puta_." Jasper insulted, and Bella's smile grew in turn.

"I'm not surprised that you don't see class when it's in front of you, _naco_." Bella replied, making Jasper chuckle. He offered his hand, and she looked him up and down once before taking it. They shook and let go quickly. She gave him a look that said she knew that there more was going on than was being shared. "I can see now that you know more about the South than I originally thought. Who have I just joined forces with?"

_Moment of truth... see if she fears... I remember... tell her my true name... her ally... never betray..._

"Major J. Whitlock, ma'am." Jasper replied, his trademark smirk still in place. Bella's smile disappeared. She went completely still except for her pulse. After a short pause, she inhaled and exhaled slowly. For the first time, I was glad I could not read her thoughts. Jasper's were bad enough.

_Slight fear... not for me... she knows my name... anger... doesn't matter... allied now... South is home... help her escape her Warlord... revenge... for us both... for our sufferin'..._

His thoughts were back to the way they'd been when he first showed up with my Alice: instinctual, dark, and confident. If Bella wasn't more careful, she'd see the worst of the vampire world... if she hadn't already. I wasn't about to get involved. I had my mate to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Chapter one is now up! This chapter should shed a little more light on where the story is headed. Next chapter will spell the majority of it out. You'll all get the flavor of OSDU by chapter three. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think by showin' a little love to that link below.<strong>


	3. Route 77

This chapter is rated **'M'** for very strong language and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"I can see now that you know more about the South than I originally thought. Who have I just joined forces with?"

"Major J. Whitlock, ma'am." Jasper replied, his trademark smirk still in place. Bella's smile disappeared. She went completely still except for her pulse. After a short pause, she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V. (3298 words):<p>

"Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future." ~Oscar Wilde

.:!*!:.

"You play with fire by speaking that name aloud so close to Mistress Maria's territory. I don't care how high and mighty you guys think you are. At least be cautious and wait to damn yourselves for when I'm out of range." I said softly.

I had heard the stories. Victoria had told Riley and I soon into the gig. Maria was a crazy bitch, and pissing her off would end only in death. She was smart as hell, and she had secret tricks up her sleeve that she used to train newborns. They were tricks that hadn't even been dreamed of until she created the God of War in the early 1860's. Her newborns were more vicious and feared than any others, and with good reason. Major J. Whitlock had been one scary bastard, and her newborns were molded after him. She never got close to making another like 'the Major', but she still trained superior newborns. Riley and I were getting close to 'the Maria standard' though, as we called it, which actually made me quite proud.

When it came down to it, there were two things one avoided so close to Maria's territory. First, one never said anything good about the Volturi in her presence. Second, and most importantly, one never mentioned the God of War. Major J. Whitlock was the last topic one wanted her to overhear others discuss. She was still angered by the Major's betrayal.

"I ask that you do not call her Mistress in my presence." Jasper said, his eyes darkening slightly in what I recognized as anger. I saw Edward flinch again out of the corner of my eye, but I studiously ignored it. He'd been flinching randomly ever since I woke up.

"Are you insane?" I asked, completely serious. "She'd kill anyone that called her otherwise while on her territory. For the love of all that is holy, please refrain from instigating a battle that would mean death. No one can take on her army."

"I can take her. Where is the bitch?" Jasper hissed, and my fear rose at his words. He truly was mad.

"You crazy bastard. I'm out of here." I said, getting off the bed, walking around the others, and leaving the room. No one moved to stop me. I pulled out my phone and contacted Riley. I was at the front door before he picked up.

"Boss, where the fuck are you? Victoria came back alone, I couldn't find you, and I smelled other vampires in the area. Do I need to come get you? If it requires a fight, I can bring the army. They have trained enough to be of help."

"Shut up, Ri. I'm going to wander around the first town I come across. Come find me after I call you and tell you where I am. I don't know where I am yet though, so it may take me a while." I ordered, breaking into a jog down the long driveway. Running wasn't a problem anymore, since I'd outgrown my clumsiness in the South. I could go five miles at top speeds before my lungs couldn't handle it anymore, but that was with my life in danger. "Don't you dare get the newborns involved. They are in no way ready yet, not for a rescue mission. Speaking of the newborns, have you started the rotation? Rachel and Jose have passed their year."

"I took care of those two last night while you were with Vic. What do you mean you don't know where you are, boss?" Riley demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Those vampires you smelled took me. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You know this happens all the time. I'll explain in Freeport. I'll call you when I find out my location." I said, hanging up. I had a really bad feeling about where I was. Knowing the Cullens, I was most likely in some wildlife preserve. The thing that scared me was that I knew the ones in Victoria's territory like the back of my hand. I didn't recognize this one in the slightest. I was just praying the Cullens hadn't taken me any further south than Austwell, Texas. That was the start of Maria's territory. As long as I was north of the San Antonio Bay, I would be fine.

After almost two hours, I found myself on Route 77. I turned my gaze south and nearly had a panic attack. I could see smog in the sky. I was barely north of Corpus Christi, Texas, which was a good 60 miles into Maria's territory.

"Shit." I swore to myself. "Shit, shit, shit!" I pulled out my phone and dialed Riley's number before sitting on the side of the highway. He answered quickly.

"Where are you?" He said without greeting.

"I need you to send Jean for me." I replied, knowing he'd realize how grave my situation was.

"That's the one that can hide scents. The newborn you've been training to scout." Riley said, sounding confused and irritated. "What if she loses control of her blood-lust? I don't trust her at all."

"You know I don't like it when you disregard orders, Ri." I was getting desperate and fearful. Riley needed to shut his fucking trap and do what he was told before on of Maria's goons stumbled across me. "This isn't the time."

"Alright, I'll send Jean. Where am I sending her?" He asked to my great relief.

"Route 77. I'm about 40 miles south of San Antonio Bay, by the looks of it. Tell her to hurry her sparkly ass."

"Damn." Riley cursed, knowing whose territory I was in now. His voice changed to that of a commander as he called on the newborn. "Jean!"

"Sir!" She shouted back.

"You are to retrieve Boss Swan from Route 77, about 40 miles south of San Antonio Bay. Be quick. Remember what she's taught you." Riley relayed my orders, and I heard her agree. "She's on her way."

"Thank you, Ri. I want that soldier that is on leave in Baytown to be part of the deal within the week. I think he'll be an asset." I said in code, trying to calm my nerves. I felt eyes on me. 'Part of the deal' simply translated to being changed.

"Will do. I've already got the others working on the new training ideas. You were right. At this rate, we are sure to increase profit." Riley replied, also speaking in code. I had come up with some new ideas for training the newborns, and Riley had meant that they were working well. He was confident, and he thought we could increase our territory.

"Very good. I'll see for myself when I get back." I said, and the feeling of being watched increased. "See you soon."

"Bye, boss." Riley replied, ending the call. I closed my phone and lowered it into my lap. I observed the night sky for a while before a voice I didn't recognize spoke up.

"Boss Isabella M. Swan." He had a smooth Texan drawl. I spun my head to face the direction the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" I asked the tall, blond vampire. He smiled at my inquiry.

"You would have a panic attack if I told you." He replied, walking forward and taking a seat next to me. He turned to face me, and he took my hands in his. I didn't dare try to take my hands from his grip. Instead, I just stayed still and waited. "I just want you to know that I'm on your side. I also want you to know that you and that newborn will get back to safe territory unharmed and unseen. You taught her well."

"How do you know these things?" I asked, suspicious of this vampire's intentions.

"That would also freak you out." He said, and then he sighed. "My mate has an ability. She can see mate bonds."

"It is like a version of Marcus Volturi's gift?" I asked, fishing for information.

"The Volturi King can read all bonds. My mate can only read those of mates, but yes. You get the idea." He replied. "She saw that you are destined for our sire, who we care very much for. I was his second-in-command before we fled the South."

"That would explain why you are on my side, but it isn't exactly an easy story to believe." I commented, trying to keep my voice devoid of emotion.

"I feel I should warn you that Άρης has returned." He said suddenly. He spoke the name with a strong accent, but it sounded suspiciously like Ares. I felt my muscles tense. "He has been insulted by a human, and he is angered. He will not back out of your truce though. He cares too much about his honor. Plus, he has secretly always cared for you, even if it was from afar."

"Why do you tell me this?" I questioned, looking away, although I knew exactly why he was telling me the things he was. Was it possible? Was Jasper Hale in fact Major J. Whitlock? Had I actually just made a truce with the God of War before calling him an insane bastard and walking out on him?

"Yes, to all your questions, except the one you are about to ask." He spoke up, making my eyes wide.

"Are you a mind reader of some sort?" I asked, turning to look at him, but he was gone. What the fuck? It was not my day. I only had to wait another two minutes before Jean appeared next to me.

"Boss Swan." She greeted, taking a submissive pose. "Riley sent me for you, ma'am."

"You were quick, Jean. You shall be rewarded." I replied, taking on the air of the master commander that I was. I stood, and I twisted my hand as my order. She turned and bent down so that I could climb onto her back. "Do what I taught you with our scents. Return us to Freeport, Jean."

"I sense eyes." She said, leaning back to whisper it in my ear so not even nearby vampires would overhear.

"As do I. Outrun them." I ordered, increasing my grip on her neck as she took off at the rugged speed only a newborn could ever achieve. We didn't get far before I began to feel a growing fear that was not my own. I recognized it as Jasper's gift. Jean stumbled and gasped out two words.

"He's gaining." Her voice was terrified.

"Listen to me exactly, and you will live." I spat between my teeth, fighting against the fear as it increased in power. "Stop, let me down, and get into a submissive pose." She did as I said right away, but her submissive pose was the one she used for Riley. It was not respectful enough. I glared at her, and I looked down at her through my lashes. Jean automatically dropped her posture and gaze, turning her hands out and bringing her feet together. I rotated so that she was flanking me and whispered a question as calmly as possible. Jean was already shaking, and I couldn't have her losing her fragile control around me. "¿_Donde __está_, Jean?"

"_E__stá __a la __izquierda_." Her voice wavered, but the fact that she could still speak coherently was comforting. I looked to the left, where she said he was, and waited. I didn't need to wait long. Jean whimpered and flinched.

"Jean..." I said in warning, letting a bit of an angry hiss into my voice. "_Permanecer __allí_." Telling her to 'stay there' like a dog was not something I normally did, but Jean was one of the newborns that might survive her first year. I planned on her to take my place when Victoria finally killed me. If she lost it now, she would not survive the day. I knew now that Jasper had been telling the truth when he told me he was the Major, so I understood the precariousness of the situation. I had insulted the God of War, and I doubted he would take it well.

He was suddenly twenty feet in front of us, shirtless. Jean's body tensed at the sight of his scars in the moonlight. I raised my hand to keep her from attacking or running stupidly. I let out a small warning growl, and I saw her relax her defensive flexing slightly.

"You left before answerin' my question, Isabella." Jasper said, seemingly at ease, but I could see the hint of anger in his eyes. I tensed and glared at his use of my name. Surely he knew that second-in-commands never used their real first names. Well, if he wanted to play that game...

"She spreads from Mexico City to the San Antonio Bay area, but she is still stationed in Monterrey, **Jasper**." The anger in his eyes flashed, and he allowed a glance to Jean, who flinched under his black gaze.

"You dare?" Jasper questioned, his stare returning to me. "Knowin' who I am, you dare antagonize me, and before a newborn no less?"

"I could ask the same thing." I spat back. "Not knowing what I am capable of, you dare to belittle me before one of my own." He regarded me for a moment, and I did not break eye contact.

"You make a point. Pardon me, Swan." Jasper said, surprising me. I hadn't thought that Jasper Hale had been one to say sorry, so I was shocked that the God of War had no qualms doing it.

"I apologize for my words back at the house." I said after nodding in acceptance to his own apology. He nodded in return.

"This is not Riley." Jasper commented, and I felt him send a huge burst of rage out randomly with his gift. Jean gritted her teeth, but she did not make noise or move. I felt a surge of pride swell up within me. I hadn't thought she would listen to me under such extreme circumstances.

"Good job, Captain Obvious." I replied sarcastically with a smile. Jasper rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the humor off his face. "Riley's back with the army."

"I see." He said, using his gift again and sending out so much fear that my heart nearly skipped a beat. Jean simply took in a shaky breath.

"She's not going to break, Major. Now let it up before you give me a heart attack." I snapped, rubbing my chest lightly with my right hand.

"What stage are you in, newborn?" Jasper demanded.

"We don't use stages anymore, old timer." I let him know with a chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to Jean.

"How long since the burn?" Jasper rephrased. Jean twitched the fingers of her left hand slightly, asking if she should answer.

"Granted." I allowed. Jasper's eyes widened at me for a millisecond before he retook control of his facial expression.

"Not yet five months, don." She replied in a soft, servile voice. Pride grew within me again. I had only mentioned for her to call allied second-in-commands by don and to use a completely modest tone once or twice. Don was a Spanish way of calling one sir. The fact that she had the insight to put these things into practice in this situation told me that she was on her way to taking my place, just like I wanted her to be able to.

"I don't say it often, but I'm impressed, Swan." Jasper praised, still appraising Jean in a way that made me feel oddly possessive. That emotion caught his attention, and he grinned at me. "You ever thought about having a third?"

"Like your Charlotte?" I questioned, wondering where he was going with this.

"This newborn would work in that position." He spoke seriously. "She is obedient, loyal, respectful, and resilient. If she can fight, I'd put her on your flank permanently."

"It's an idea." I whispered, mostly to myself. "You busy, Major?"

"Depends on why you're askin'." He replied with a smirk.

"Jean and I desperately need to get back to safe territory. If you'd come with us and do me the great honor of testing out her combat skills personally, I'd be grateful." I said, finding myself hopefully excited.

"Sounds great." He agreed with a wink. "I'm goin' to go around to diffuse my scent."

"No need." I stated, causing Jasper to raise an eyebrow and Jean to pull her hands into fists. "Excuse me, Major."

"Sure, sure." He said, watching Jean with curiosity. I knew it was because she was feeling huge amounts of distrust and secrecy.

"Attention." I ordered in a very militant fashion. She straightened and looked ahead faster than I could see. "You've witnessed some of the crazy shit I pull, Jean. I'm going to tell you right now that this isn't like that. This is for you just as much as it is for me. No human would be a fitting reward at this point for the things you have done today, although you are going to get that as well. If you can pull this off, Danny won't be able to lay a hand on you again. Riley, Vic, and I are the only ones you will have to take orders from anymore. Get the picture?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jean replied strongly, but I sensed hesitance in her words.

"What's bothering you? Speak freely to answer my question as simply as possible." I ordered, pursing my lips.

"I don't trust him or his ability to know what I feel and make me feel things." Jean admitted, stopping me in my tracks. How the hell had she figured out Jasper's gift that fast? I burst out laughing before clapping Jean on the shoulder.

"You'll just have to trust me then. Deal?" I asked, and she nodded right away. "Good."

"I do not mean to question your authority, boss." She whispered.

"I know, and as long as that doesn't change, we'll be just fine." I replied before turning my attention back to Jasper, who was staring at Jean in concentration with his nostrils flared. "Major?"

"She has no scent." He noticed with amazement.

"Jean, show him what you can do." I commanded, smirking slightly. Suddenly, I couldn't smell anything. Jasper flinched. "She can hide the scent of anything. It's why she's here to pick me up and not Riley. She can make it seem as if we were never on you-know-who's land."

"Do you know what she's be amazin' at?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Scouting?" I wondered, knowing it was most likely what he was thinking.

"Exactly." He agreed.

"It's what I'm training her for." I said with a shrug and a smile.

"Only scouts can train scouts, Swan." He replied, and I just continued smiling. Jasper's eyes widened. "But you're human."

"I'll explain when we get somewhere that I don't feel eyes." I answered, and I heard Jean let out a breath I didn't know she was holding. I knew she felt just as nervous being here as I did. Turning, I climbed onto Jean's back without preamble. "Take care of the three of us with your gift, Jean, and we'll get out of here."

She took off right away, and Jasper followed at our side. It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of Freeport. I slid from Jean's back and let loose a high pitched screech that most vampires couldn't even reproduce. Jasper leaned back and raised an eyebrow at me while he massaged his ears. I just smiled in response.

Without warning, I was swept through the air. Riley was crouched in front of me and growling at Jasper the way I'd only ever seen him do to protect me from the newborns when they lost control. Jasper stood tall and relaxed as he hit us with a cocktail of emotions that was obviously meant to intimidate and coax one into battle all at once.

"That's enough!" I shouted. "Stand down, Riley. That is no way to treat our ally."

"Sorry, boss. I didn't realize." Riley replied, standing up straight and calming down right away. Riley acted as if he hadn't felt Jasper concoction at all. He took a slow step forward and offered Jasper his hand. Jasper took it right away. They both kept contact as they introduced themselves. "Riley Biers, and you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Huge shout out to <span>hannahperry85<span> for being the first reviewer of this story! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It means the world to me. **  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. Any guesses on the mystery vamp?<strong>


	4. Meet Victoria

This chapter is rated '**M**' for more naughty words, murder, and very dark themes. You've been warned.

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>Riley took a slow step forward and offered Jasper his hand. Jasper took it right away. They both kept contact as they introduced themselves. "Riley Biers, and you are?"

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V. (3094 words):<p>

"Even in a crowd, laughing out loud, I'm lonely." ~Just Another Lonely Night by The Temptations

* * *

><p>"Major J. Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet Swan's second." Jasper replied calmly. Riley's eyes widened, and they released each other's hands. Riley turned to me as if waiting for me to say it was a joke.<p>

"Danger Magnet, remember?" I commented with a shrug. Riley shook his head. "It turns out I've known him for a long time, but I knew him under another name back then."

"From what you've told me of that coven that you were with before..." Riley said, looking Jasper up and down. "He must be the Hale."

"Yeah, yeah." I brushed him off, and I turned to address Jasper. "You ready to do this?"

"It's been a long time. I might be a bit rusty." Jasper replied with a smirk.

"That may be for the best in this situation." I said with a hardy laugh. "Jean!" I snapped my fingers once and turned my back on them, pulling Riley with me to stand a good distance away. "It's your call, Major. If you could avoid removing her limbs, I'd appreciate it."

"Your future scout is in good hands, Boss Swan." He said, using the name that only those below me normally ushered. I felt Riley looking at me again in what appeared to be awe.

"Thanks, Ares." I replied, calling him by the name of the Greek God of War, a name that was used for him in much the same way. He smiled at me before focusing and entering a crouch. Jean sunk down as well, a determined look in her eyes. I was glad she didn't know the stories of the vampire she was going up against, unlike the rest of the newborns at our camp. "Riley, please say you did that exercise with her last week while I was scouting Nathaniel's territory."

"Of course I did." Riley replied as Jean and Jasper began to circle one another, and then he dropped his voice so that they wouldn't hear it. "Not that there's much she can do against the God of War anyway. Even your ingenious flourish move can't save her. I just want to know how the only human second-in-command in the history of the South gets an alliance with the most feared vampire of all time. You know his first name, and you probably have a deep understanding of his gift as well. I'm still in shock."

"I am too. How was I supposed to expect the quiet Hale brother that wanted to drain me on my birthday to be the Major of the South? With how much I've been testing his patients, I'm surprised I'm alive and on good terms with him." I said before speaking at a normal volume again. "It was the coven I used to chill with in Washington that found me in the alley after my 'punishment'. The leader's a doctor, as you know, so I'm sure he checked me over already. Speaking of 'punishment', you'd think that Vic would appreciate me more by now. Without me, the Volturi would have gotten her a long time ago. Hell, I'm about to expand her playground all the way to Fort Worth and Dallas! Maria's territory will be the only one left to go for."

"With how well your new training ideas are working, we'll be pushing it South within the year." Riley confided, just as Jean and Jasper collided. I couldn't see everything. Their movements were too fast, but I could see enough. Jasper pulled a defensive move I'd never seen before.

"Remember that one." I muttered, my eyes darting as I attempted to keep up with the vampire speed.

"The way he fights, boss... it's beautiful. God, I wish you could really see it." Riley whispered, his pupils wide and his mouth set into a small 'O'.

"He's about to take the upper-hand." I said in a voice too low for anyone but Riley to hear.

"How do you know?" Riley asked, just as Jasper pinned Jean to the dirt floor, creating a cloud around the two.

"He was fighting with his right side. The Major is left-handed. The moment he shifted, I knew he was planning to end the spar." I replied, walking forward just as Jasper stood and offered a hand to Jean. She took it and stood, facing me submissively, and waited for evaluation. I looked at Jean for a second before I turned to Jasper. "Rundown, Major."

"She avoided my arms very effectively with a swishing type move that I am unfamiliar with. That will keep other newborns from crushing her. She's a bit weak in her approach, but she makes up for it with her ability to read her opponent. For her stage, her skill was unexpected. Only a second-in-command would have a hope of beating her in one-on-one combat." Jasper replied, smiling at me slightly. "The flourish move was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Copyrights go to the Swan." I affirmed with a slight smirk, beginning to walk around Jean in a circle. I went around her once and stopped in front of her. I was silent for only a moment before I made my decision. "Riley, come and meet my new left flank."

"Boss, you know that most second-in-commands, such as yourself, don't have thirds." He replied, standing on my right flank the moment I spoke his name.

"And you know that not many are aware of my true position or even the fact that I am involved in the wars. You need a second to keep up appearances anyway, and I want to keep her for more than a year." I said to Riley, and I took a step closer to Jean. Our bodies were nearly touching. I saw her eyes darken out of thirst, but I did not back down. "Don't make me regret this, Jean."

"You won't regret it, ma'am." She said strongly. I nodded and took a large step back.

"Take Jean back to camp, Riley. It's nearly four in the morning and will be getting light soon. I'm picking out her reward personally. I'm just going to go to Freeport. They haven't had a murder all year, so no one will suspect anything."

"Whatever you say, boss." He said, running off with Jean on his right flank. I waited until I knew Jasper and I were alone. "You wanna come, Whitlock?"

"Alright." He shrugged, and he lifted me up bridal style and carried me into town before setting me down next to him in an alleyway. "Are you really going to pick out one of your own kind for Jean to kill?"

"Yep. You know how it is. The only prize better than a meal is one picked out personally by the second-in-command of the army." I replied, smiling slightly as I watched the humans walk the streets, oblivious to our watching eyes.

"That should bother you." Jasper whispered, shaking his head so slightly I almost couldn't see it.

"Probably." I agreed, spotting a Hispanic boy of about nineteen, smoking and laughing with his friends near the closed Sonic. "Bingo. See the one in the red wife-beater? I'll just bring him back here when I get him to leave his friends."

"I'll take you both to the camp. I can hear them from here." He replied, his head tilted slightly to the right. I nodded and walked confidently over to the group. I could hear them all asking each other if they knew me. I put a smile on my face as I come close to them.

"Hey, boys. I'm Chloe Johnson. Who might you be?" I asked in a sweet voice, my thumbs hanging in my belt-loops.

"The name's William Moore." One of them introduced, giving me one of those stupid head nods as greeting.

"I'm Robert Smith." The one in the red wife-beater said, and my smile widened. I didn't wait for the others to speak.

"Well, Robert, it's a pleasure to meet you." I purred, walking closer and taking his hand. "I'll just cut to the chase. I want us to get to know each other a little better. William, do you mind if I borrow your friend for a couple hours?"

"Not at all, pretty lady." William replied with a laugh. He hit Robert on the shoulder. "You have fun, man."

As I pulled Robert across the street to where Jasper was waiting, I could hear one of his other friends scream. "Why does Robert always get so lucky?" I smiled to myself. This Robert Smith was far from lucky.

"Why the hell are we going over here?" Robert asked as we entered the shadow of the alley.

"Shut up." I ordered him, dropping my act.

"Excuse me, bitch?" He said, and I punched him across the face.

"I told you to shut up." I spat, and I saw Jasper leaning against the wall, watching calmly. "Ready to go to camp, Major?"

"Wh-" Robert started to speak again before Jasper picked us both up and took off along the river. Robert was trying to scream, but Jasper had his mouth against his shoulder to keep him from opening it. Jasper jumped the river and came to a halt near the rundown and broken farmhouse that was used to house the newborns, letting me drop to the floor right away. Riley and Jean must have heard our approach, for they were flanking me in the next second.

"Let's shake him up for you, Jean." I said, nodding to Jasper. The Major dropped Robert to the ground, and Robert got to his feet as quickly as he could. He was looking at all of us with fearful eyes, but he wasn't nearly afraid enough. The more fear, the sweeter they tasted, Riley had told me. I walked up to him and forced his finger to bend an unnatural way using all my strength. I heard the bone snap, and he screamed.

"Where am I? What are you?" Robert asked, his voice cracking. I ignored him purposefully.

"Riley, go make sure the newborns stay in the farmhouse. How'd I do, Jean?" I questioned as Riley disappeared. She didn't respond. She simply watched Robert with blackening eyes. "Well, that's my answer. Could you do me one more favor, Major?"

"What would that be?" Jasper said, not taking his eyes off of Jean.

"Take Jean and Robert here a good ways away and make him as fearful as possible for her, if you could." I requested, and Jasper shook his head slightly in what I recognized as disbelief.

"No problem, Swan." He said, dragging Robert away by an arm. I began walking slowly toward the farmhouse.

"Chloe! Please, help me!" I heard Robert scream before I heard what I knew to be a hunting snarl.

Jasper was right. This should bother me, but I'd numbed myself to guilt and pain the moment Edward had left me alone in the woods. I was a monster now. I was a Southern second-in-command. I fought for another's selfish gain. Did I care? Of course I did! I didn't want to do the things I did, but what choice did I really have? Victoria kept me human to use me as a scout that could roam in the sunlight and to keep me weak. Plus, I was good at it and had Riley here with me.

I had just reached the front door of the house when Jasper appeared next to me and Jean took her place on my left flank.

"Riley." I called quietly, knowing he'd hear. He was suddenly in the doorway. "Is Vic here?"

"Yeah. She's down in the map room." He replied, looking at me worriedly.

"You and Jean are coming down there with me. I have to introduce Jean to her as my third." I told him before tilting my head to look at Jasper. "You want to meet her as my ally, or do you want to get out of here? If she finds out who you are, the whole South will hear about your return."

"Hasn't she already heard you address me?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows coming together.

"No. She sound-proofed the map room both ways. You can't hear anything happening from the outside or the inside." I said, waiting for his reaction. He seemed to be thinking about it. "This is your chance out of our truce. This is your chance to keep the peaceful life with your mate."

"Actually, Alice is not my mate. She and Edward found out they were mates the night of your birthday party. That's why they made everyone leave." Jasper said, watching for what he expected to be an explosive reaction, I'm sure. He wasn't disappointed.

My vision blurred from the force of my anger. All this time, I had thought that Edward had left me for my safety, to try and keep me away from this world. I had laughed at the irony of it for the last eighteen months, and now I come to find that he told me only the truth that night. My mind went back to that moment in the forest and replayed his words in my head, most of which held a very different meaning now.

_"But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_"Well, I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted."_

Easily distracted... yeah. He'd be distracted fucking the girl I'd seen as my best friend! These words were bad enough, but then my mind took me back to the day of my party. Edward had just taken me home from the Cullen house. We'd been in my room talking...

_"Don't try to take any of this on yourself, Bella. It will only make me more disgusted with myself."_

At least the bastard had felt bad about it. He should have just told me the truth! Yes, I would have been upset, but it would have spared me the abandonment and the life Victoria had thrust upon me when they left me unprotected.

I could feel myself shaking with the level of my loathing. Each exhale that came through my clenched teeth was a hiss. I could barely see the newborns watching me with caution over Riley's shoulder from inside the house.

"Swan!" A voice snapped, and an artificial calm smothered my rage enough for me to think. I embraced the false emotion, using it to center myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I apologize, Major. I have never lost my control like that." I said just above a whisper.

"Never, in all my years, have I witnessed such overwhelming emotion in a human, so don't apologize. It is unnecessary." Jasper replied. I nodded and took another breath through my nose before reopening my eyes. I was met with the scene of the restless newborns watching me carefully.

"_Volver al trabajo_." I ordered in the direction of the newborns. They got back to work right away, scattering faster than my eyes could comprehend. I sighed. "You coming to the map room with us, Major?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied, and Riley placed himself on my right flank. Jasper followed at the rear as I walked through the farmhouse. The newborns parted for me as I headed to the door that led down to the map room. I shouted my commands over my shoulder to the newborns.

"If a fire starts, for whatever reason, while I'm down with your creator, there will be hell to pay." I hissed, and Riley backed up my statement with a growl. I opened the door and began the decent. "Close it behind you, if you could." I requested.

"You know that you and Riley are the only ones allowed down here, my pet." Victoria scolded the moment I came to the bottom of the stairs. I suddenly saw her stiffen, and she spun on her heal to face us.

"Don't call me pet. You know that pisses me off. They are not here to attack you or threaten you in any way, Victoria." I assured, shifting and pointing to Jean. "This newborn is named Jean. I have made her my third, my left flank."

"As long as you do your job, I really don't care." Victoria interrupted, not even looking at Jean. "I want to know what a vampire from the Olympic coven is doing here."

"I'd like to handle this one, Swan." Jasper spoke up, and I shrugged before stepping aside.

"I am no longer a part of the Cullen clan, and I have allied myself with your second-in-command." Jasper informed her, and Victoria laughed.

"And who do you think you are, _pendejo_?" Victoria said, calling him an asshole, and I sighed. She ignored it and kept going. "A tame vampire such as yourself has no place in the South."

"I admit it's been a few decades, but reintegratin' myself back into the Southern wars shouldn't too hard. I did spend a good century down here." Jasper replied, not seeming fazed at all by her insults.

"You're trying to tell me that you lasted down here for a hundred years. Next you'll be trying to convince me that you used to own Mexico City!" Victoria shouted, rolling her eyes. Riley and I shared a look, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Actually, I helped my creator capture it. I hear she still has claim over that territory. I'm impressed she's been able to hold onto it without me for all these years, honestly." Jasper said with a slight laugh of his own. Victoria was looking at Jasper differently now. Her gaze was scrutinizing him in a way I'd never seen.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked, her voice almost too quiet for me to hear.

"I didn't." Jasper replied. "My name is Major J. Whitlock, Victoria."

"You stupid fucking human! I should have killed you when I had the chance, when that mind reader left you alone and dying of cold in the woods like garbage! You are a worthless, murdering bitch! You deserve to die, not take undeserved glory! How dare you ally yourself with the God of War!" Victoria spat, venom leaking from her teeth. I pushed passed Jasper roughly, bruising my own arm and walked to stand toe to toe with Victoria. I tilted my head and moved my hair to expose my neck for her.

"Do it. I dare you. You'd be nothing without me. Your mateless existence would end in less than a week because you can't control your own creations or defend your own land. Do it. Kill me. Kill your only chance at having an existence that is anything better than miserable." I said it in a dead, cold voice. She didn't move. She simply growled and glared at me. "No? Then shut up, and let me do my job like you told me to. I'll return at sunset. Tonight, we attack Nathaniel's army."

I turned my back on her and marched up the stairs, not caring if the others followed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I know I wasn't going to update for a few more days, but I couldn't help myself. I felt bad leaving you guys on such an awkward note last chapter and figured I'd make it up to you. Tada!<br>Y'all know who is mine and who belongs to Mrs. Meyer. This version of Riley is my own twist on his shallow cannon character. IDreamofEddie thought of the God of War and Peter's know-it-all meter (you can bet I'm using that). I think that is all I've got in ways of Disclaimers.  
>PLEASE... tell me what you think. Ask questions. Make jokes. I love all that shit. If I get some good reviews, I'll give you guys an angry Major and a sensitive one next chapter. How does that sound?<strong>


	5. Newborns, Soldiers, and Scouts Oh My!

This chapter is rated '**M**' for mature language and the usual dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously:<br>"Tonight, we attack Nathanial's army." I turned my back on her and marched up the stairs, not caring if the others followed.

* * *

><p>Riley's P.O.V. (2703 words): "This double life you lead is eating you up from within." ~Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica<p>

.:!*!:.

Ares, Jean, and I followed the boss from the map room. She went directly up the stairs to change and grab her purse for scouting. The boss had never stood up to Victoria like that. She had always taken everything in silence. I was proud of her and worried about her at the same time.

"Hey, Riley?" Ares asked, his eyes on the stairs.

"Sir?" I answered, waiting for whatever it was he was about to say.

"How did she become a scout?" He questioned, and I smiled at the memory.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning and just tell you everything. She wouldn't mind." I said. He nodded, and I continued. "In Phoenix, when you and the big guy..."

"Emmett." Ares supplied the name.

"Thanks, so when you and Emmett killed Vic's mate, James, Vic started wandering the States. She was trying to come up with a way to kill seven vampires and get passed a giant pack of wolves to get her revenge."

"A giant pack of wolves? I only ever heard stories from Carlisle about them." Ares said under his breath.

"Excuse me, who's Carlisle?" I asked.

"The Olympic coven's leader, the most tame of them all." He explained with a chuckle. I smiled slightly.

"I know who you are talking about now. The boss has mentioned the doctor before." I commented. "Anyway, so Vic ended up in Monterrey, and well. You can guess who she ran into. Vic had heard the stories of the South, the legends, but Maria went into detail. She explained how things worked, and Vic was intrigued by the lifestyle. Vic decided she wanted in. She created me to be her second-in-command, and after a few months of training me, we went back for the human she blamed for her mate's death.

"We found her, dying of hypothermia on the forest floor. I had been in medical school before I was changed, so I was able to nurse her back to health. We brought her here, and Vic was trying to think of ways to use her without changing her. Vic wants to keep her human. It's easier to 'punish' her that way." I saw Ares tense, and I raised an eyebrow.

"She uses her venom." He hissed, and for the first time, I felt a bit cautious of him.

"And a dull knife." I admitted, waiting for him to begin shaking with anger. He caught me off guard, and he channeled his rage in an unexpected way. I watched as his body stilled completely, his eyes darkened, and I was hit with every emotion imaginable. It took everything I had to stay standing. I definitely wouldn't be able to move my feet against it. The newborns collapsed under the strain, and I grabbed Jean around the waist before she did as well. I didn't want the newborns thinking she was weak if she were to fall too.

"Cut it out before you kill me, Major!" I heard the boss's strangled yell as well as her stuttering heartbeat. Ares's eyes squeezed shut, and the emotions being emitted lessened considerably, but they were still too heavy for the newborns to stand. The boss came flying down the stairs and ran up to Ares, placing her hands on his face. "Concentrate on me and my emotions. Think of Peter and Charlotte. Don't let anger rule you. You've dealt with 100 times worse. Remember your strength. Remember Esme and Emmett's emotional climates. They were always so loving and happy. I'm not leaving until you are calm. I'll fight through this with you. You're worth it too."

The boss continued to mutter things to him that didn't make much sense to me, but they must have meant something to him. He slowly regained control of his gift, and his eyes lightened. He took in a shaky breath, and he looked into the boss's eyes.

The newborns were all getting to their feet slowly, and I could tell they were about ready to lose it out of fear. Jean was still pressed against me, so I simply turned my head to speak into her ear. "Go control them. Come and get me of they defy you in anyway." Jean nodded and dashed away.

"_Ella morirá_." Ares promised Victoria's death in a dark voice that nearly made me shiver in fear.

"Someday." The boss agreed, watching him with stone eyes. "But not now. There is too much at stake."

"If I so much as see her again, I will rip her to pieces." He replied, his eyes darkening again.

"No. You won't. You will control yourself, Major." The boss ordered, shocking me.

"You are worth more than this!" Ares growled harshly. The boss was still for a moment before she stood on her tip-toes and planted a quick kiss on his nose.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Ares's face softened. "How about a compromise?"

"State your terms." He replied.

"You can keep her from laying another hand on me, but she stays alive and in her current position. Deal?"

"I can live with that." He said, taking her hands from his face gently, and he kissed her forehead. "The sun has risen."

"I will be back before sunset." The boss promised him, and she smiled at me before jogging out the door. I heard her motorcycle start up and tear down the driveway.

I had no idea what the hell had just happened between the boss and Ares. I felt numb and thoughtless for a moment. I wondered if this was how it felt to go into shock.

"Go ahead and continue, Riley. I won't lose it again." Ares said suddenly. "Victoria wants to keep her human..."

"The boss was the one that came up with the idea of scouting in the first place." I dove back into her story right away, happy for the distraction. "Vic had already told us how things worked: plan and train and feed by day, kill and conquer by night. The boss, as you know, is far from stupid. She was well aware she needed to be far away during feeding time, so she suggested she help with the planning and training and go somewhere else during the hunts. Vic laughed at her and said she'd need to do more than that during daylight hours if she expected to live.

"The boss asked Vic if she had anyone to scout the bordering territories. Apparently, she was a fan of The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Vic said she didn't yet, and the boss quoted the book, saying: 'Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance.'

"I remember her smiling darkly before explaining her idea. She could scout the areas during the day. It isn't like any vampire would expect a human to know what to look for, let alone to take any acquired information behind enemy lines. It was beyond genius, really. Most of our kind see humans as nothing more than meals. This army is far different, especially where the boss is concerned. You'll be able to witness the respect the newborns have for her when she makes her pre-battle speech tonight."

"She gives pre-battle speeches?" Ares asked, something that looked very akin to awe on his face.

"Just like you did." I answered honestly. "She's been studying The God of War since the beginning. 'To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy.' She would quote that at me every time I questioned her obsession with your methods, strategies, and tactics. For eighteen, long months, she's been fusing your ideas with her own to mold an army, the likes of which the South has never seen, for the soul purpose of taking Maria down. It's working too. Maria sent two scouts just two days ago. They never made it back, of course. We got the message though. She knows we're coming."

"I hear Maria trains her newborns the same way I used to." Ares commented.

"It sure has been working for her. She still has the superior army, and she knows it." I replied, pursing my lips. Something wasn't right. I turned my head, listening for anything that sounded off. Ares suddenly looked to the back of the house.

"Riley, I need help!" I heard Jean scream, and I went dashing out of the back door of the farmhouse toward her voice. She had a newborn pinned to the ground. He was not part of our army. I growled as I went to rip off his arms and legs.

"Throw his limbs in the pit, and then I want you to run a full perimeter, Jean. Use your gift and move quietly like the boss taught you. I've got the goon." I ordered her, and she nodded, taking off. Just before she left, I called out her name. She turned around. "Good work." She nodded again and was gone in the next second.

"That meant a lot to her." Ares said from behind me. I was glad to hear it, but I didn't voice it. He'd know anyway because of his gift.

I had the enemy newborn by the hair, and I lifted him to look him in the eyes.

"Who are you scouting for? Who owns you?" I demanded.

"You don't even have to ask him." Ares said, standing beside me now. "See the bite-mark on his left eyebrow?"

"Does it mean something?" I asked, confused as to why he'd point that out.

"Look at my left brow, Riley." He said, and when I did and saw the same bite-mark, I understood.

"Maria marks all the ones she creates?" I whispered, beginning to get worried now. That was three scouts in three days. Was Maria moving in on us? We weren't ready to take her on. We were at least a few months away from that.

"She always has. She's been doin' it since long before me, even." Ares replied, grabbing the newborn by the jaw. The newborn began shaking with untainted fear. I figured that physical contact made his influence on emotions stronger and more concentrated. "_¿Qué hizo María enviar estás buscando?_"

My English-thinking brain automatically translated the Spanish sentence into "What did Maria send you looking for?" It was a good question, one I definitely wanted to know the answer too. When the newborn didn't answer, and Ares began to crack his jaw under pressure, I found myself so glad we were on the same side. Shaking my head, I jumped back into the game.

"Staying silent won't save you from a painful road to hell, boy." I said, removing my lighter from my pocket. "Good information, on the other hand, tends to soften me up a bit."

"The Mistress would kill me if I told." The newborn squawked.

"Don't call her Mistress in my presence." Ares ordered darkly, and the newborn flinched.

"Nothing you can come up with would be worse than what she'd do to me if I were to tell." The newborn replied.

"I highly doubt that." I countered. "Why do you think you were sent here for information in the first place, newborn? She's uneasy with the thought of us, fearful of our talents, cautious of our growing power, worried by the stories floating around... as a matter of fact, you remember Chris and Lucy?"

"You killed them!" The newborn screamed.

"No, no." I answered truthfully, causing Ares to cast a questioning glance at me. "They are both very alive, but were I in their position, I'd be wishing I wasn't. Did you know that there are ways to make it so that it takes over a week for a vampire to burn completely?"

"Holy fuck." Ares muttered.

"You didn't know?" I asked him, truly surprised. He shook his head, and I hummed thoughtfully. "I'll have to tell the Boss. She's bound to be proud that she thought of a brand new form of torture."

"Swan thought of it herself?" Ares repeated, eyes wide.

"She's the one that does all the torturing here. I don't have the stomach for it, I guess you could say. I hold them down for her sometimes, but there are times where I can't even cope with that. I'm not one to play the game." I admitted. Ares looked about ready to lose his eyes he was so shocked.

"Newborn, tellin' us would definitely be a good idea. Boss Swan is a hell of a lot scarier than Maria could ever dream to be." Ares said, and I had to agree with him. The boss was only human, and she was taking out armies with her wit and preforming tortures on vampires without so much as blinking. Maria had nothing on my boss. Damn, I was proud of the boss. I was proud to take her orders. I was proud to call her my friend. I was just really proud. It was in that moment, that I knew I'd follow that psycho human anywhere.

"What's your name, newborn?" I asked, smiling softly. My change in expression must have confused him, for he was looking at me suspiciously. "Hey, anyone that is that loyal to their creator and their leader's orders deserves a little respect. I'd like to call you by something other than newborn."

"My name is Edward." He said, and I burst out laughing. The irony was killing me! He'd better give us some information because if he didn't, I'd have to hand him over to the boss. She wouldn't be as nice as I would be.

"Well, Eddie. Things are looking a lot worse for you now." I said, and the newborn's eyes widened. "The boss has a bit of a bad history with an Edward, and she's bound to use you as an outlet if you force me to hand you over to her."

"I don't believe you. Your boss can't be worse than the Mistress." The newborn said, making Ares's eyes darken considerably. Newborn Eddie screamed out in pain. I assumed he was using his gift. I didn't dare ask though.

"What did I say about calling that bitch Mistress in front of me?" He spat in the newborn's face.

"Why the hell do you care!" Eddie shouted though his pain, but Ares only made him scream louder. I could feel the eyes of our newborns watching from the back windows. I let them. Seeing this would only boost their respect and fear. Ares must have let up on Eddie, because he stopped screaming and was gasping for unnecessary breath. "Who _are_ you?"

"That's irrelevant." Ares told him. "I'm gettin' really annoyed with you, so this is your last chance. What did she send you lookin' for?"

"You have the Mistress's mark! I don't understand this!" Eddie screamed as a desperate last attempt.

"Let go of him, Riley." Ares commanded, and I listened right away. He was pissed. I had never beheld such fury. He had looked nearly this angry when he found out about the way Vic treated the boss, but now he had someone to take it out on. I stayed where I was, curious to see what the God of War would do.

"Do you have a lighter, sir?" I asked him, just in case. He nodded in my direction before crouching down and balancing on the balls of his feet. His left hand flashed out to yank Eddie to his eye level.

"Mention the mark again. I dare you, soldier." Ares's voice was a husky growl due to his anger. I watched, engrossed, as Eddie's face fell, and he stopped breathing. I had never seen anyone reach this degree of fear. I observed as the hairs on his body rose. "Ah, you know who I am now, don't you? What gave me away?"

"The Mistress's Major is the only one that has ever called newborns soldiers." Eddie replied, stumbling over and stuttering out his words.

"Well, damn. I was tryin' so hard." Ares said sarcastically before tearing the newborn's head from his shoulders without preamble. I actually jumped.

"Okay then." I slowly stated. "The boss is going to want to deal with him still."

"I'll put him into two separate containers, and she can do what she wants with him when she gets the chance." He replied, sounding totally calm and collected. "You might want to go settle the army. They heard little Edward say who I was, and they are freakin' out a bit."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed, and he ran toward town to pick up some boxes. When I turned and saw the newborns acting even more wild than usual, I sighed. I was really missin' the boss right about now.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Tell me what you think. Bella's story was written out in this chapter, but this is as far as it will likely be explained. It is not necessary to the plot. If you have any questions, ask away. I'd love to answer them. Was angrysensitive Jasper all you hoped it would be?**


	6. Fear Hides In Shadows

This Chapter rated '**M**' for violence, language, dark themes, and some suggestive comments. That's quite the list...

* * *

><p>Previously: Bella calms down the Major after he find out about Victoria's punishments on her, and she leaves to scout. Riley and Jasper meet newborn Eddie.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V. (3336 words):<p>

"Look, here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder." ~Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

.:!*!:.

I'd gotten lucky today. I'd parked my motorcycle at a Walmart in Dallas and had started walking the streets when I saw him. Riseborrugh, Nathaniel's second-in-command, had been out hunting with his own right-hand. Riseborrugh and his second split up to hunt, and so I followed his second into an alleyway. I saw his muscles twitch toward me, and I knew he was going to go for me. He was in for a surprise.

I pulled out my aerosol sunscreen and lighter and let him have it. He screamed as it hit him. I kept it on him until his screams died. I ran forward and put him out. This way, he was too injured to fight me but was lucid enough to hear me. The purple smoke was rising, and I knew I had to move quickly. Grabbing the second's hair and pulling his head back toward me, I couched behind him and chuckled as darkly as I could.

"You have until midnight to abandon your territory and surrender to Vic's army or be slaughtered." I whispered into his ear. "Riseborrugh is on his way. I'm sure he's seen the purple smoke and is thinking the worst, so I'll be going. Tell him Boss Swan said hello."

I took off at top speed down the Dallas streets back toward my bike. I wasted no time jumping on and taking off back toward Vic's territory. I came to a skidding stop in the stables where I parked my Honda. I removed my helmet, hung it up on the rack, and started walking to the farmhouse. I went inside, noticing that Riley had the newborns running drills behind the house. I checked my watch. It read 2:20 P.M. I had only been gone eight hours, and I had plenty of time before I needed to prepare for the battle. I opened the sliding door, and Jean came to stand before me.

"Riley had me run an extended perimeter an hour after you left, boss. All is clear. Our defenses are a little weak near the East Border, but they have strengthened down near the San Antonio Bay area." Jean reported, and I nodded.

"Thank you, Jean. Know that all is as planned." I let her know. She nodded and went back to training with the others. I stood where I was and observed the spars carefully. "Keep your hands at waist level until you strike, Kyle! You'll get them ripped right off if you keep that up. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry, Boss Swan." He shouted back, doing as I instructed. A move caught my attention.

"Woah! Jessie, let me see that again. Danny, go at her from the left this time." I walked forward a bit more, and I watched as Jessie twisted down, grabbed Danny's right arm as he threw a punch, flipped herself over his arm, and twisted him into her grasp. It was kill position for a newborn. "Yes!" I shouted. The army stopped to look at me. "You saw that, right Riley?"

"Hell yeah, boss." He replied, nodding and looking as stoked about it as I was.

"Get them into the line. I want them to have that twist down like a street whore before the battle." I ordered. Riley hesitated, looking worried. "What is it?"

"We had another visitor today." He said, pursing his lips, which he did a lot. I sighed with dread.

"I'll tell her, Riley." The Major's voice came from beside me. "I'll do any necessary restainin' also. You go ahead and work with the newborns."

"Restraining?" I repeated with a groan. I started mumbling angrily under my breath. "Why don't they ever talk? I think they like making my life complicated. Where is the little turd? I assume it isn't in the pit. I don't hear any screams or moans."

"No. He's in there." Jasper answered me, and Riley nodded in my direction before getting the newborns into the training line.

"Did you get angry again?" I asked, unable to keep the exasperation out of my tone. He smirked as I started walking.

"Maybe a little. Don't worry. He's still questionable, once we put him back together, that is." His smile grew, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get the turd to talk." I said, irritation making my voice dark. "What's his name?"

"Edward." Jasper replied. I stopped in my tracks.

"This poor newborn is going to meet a worse fate than his stupid friends if he doesn't talk just because of his name." I shook my head before I continued around the house toward what Riley and I referred to as 'the pit'. It was just that, a pit on the side of the house that we kept ripped up vampires in. "What do we know?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his posture and expression change as we walked at my pace.

"His name is Edward. He doesn't seem more than four months into this life. He has Maria's mark, and he is extremely loyal to her. He was obviously sent here to scout. I also believe he is not nearly as afraid of you as he should be. I have an idea that could remedy that situation though." He answered, his military background shinning through.

"Your idea, Major?" I asked, wondering where this was going.

"Riley mentioned Chris and Lucy. I think if you question him where he can see them dying, it would give him a bit of incentive to open his mouth. The fact that I'll be there will probably help too." He said, and then he smiled. "By the way, I want to know how you do it. I didn't know it was possible to burn a vampire over a week's time."

"If baby Edward doesn't talk, you'll be able to watch the process. If he does talk, I can tell you after we win the battle tonight." I replied, coming to a stop at the pit. I looked down and saw the enemy newborn's pieces in two boxes. I almost laughed, but I restrained myself. "Would you carry him? I like your idea, but we'll have to pass Icky Vicky to get to my playroom."

"Your playroom? Jesus, woman." Jasper muttered, causing me to chuckle. "Oh, and can I ask why you smell of burnin' vampire?"

"I attacked one while scouting to deliver my message." I told him, smirking at his surprise as he lifted baby Edward from the pit. "That's a story for the post-battle celebrations tomorrow after I sleep."

"Celebrations?" Jasper asked, sounding incredulous.

"It keeps up moral. I also use it to help remind the army that I can either be their best friend or their worst nightmare as their commander." I said, leading the way back to the farmhouse. No one payed us any mind as we went through the backyard or the house and into the basement.

"Back so early?" Victoria sneered the second the door closed behind me.

"Only because I'm so effective, honey." I replied in an artificially sweet voice when I reached the landing.

"Whatever." Victoria waved me off before pointing to the giant, laminated map on the wall and handing me a dry-erase marker. "I want to know what my land is going to look like by five o'clock tomorrow morning."

I nodded, taking the Expo marker and approached the wall. I started the line at Austwell, Texas and proceeded to draw it through Victoria, Texas. I then made the line veer over to encompass north San Antonio. The line extended all the way to reach 35 miles north of Abilene before heading east to include Fort Worth and Dallas. It continued into Louisiana until it hit Lake Charles before heading down to the Gulf of Mexico. After tonight's battle her territory would literally double in size. I handed the marker back after capping it.

"Is this satisfactory?" I questioned. It was an area of about 183,500 square miles. It had better be good enough.

"It will have to be. You are too much of a coward to go against Maria." Vic said, tapping the marker against her chin.

"Speaking of Maria, I have another of her little puppets to interrogate, so I'll take my leave." I said, ignoring her comment on my 'cowardice'. I turned and moved aside a bookshelf to reveal a sound-proofed door. "Through here, Major."

Jasper came over, and I punched in the code. There was a click, the heavy titanium door opened in, and the screams and smells broke through, filling the air. I ushered Jasper in and punched in a different code to close the door behind us. I led us down the hall and to the room the screams were coming from. Before I opened the simple door, I turned to Jasper.

"You sure you want to go in here with me?" I asked him under my breath.

"Open the door, darlin'." Jasper replied softly, smiling at me. I nodded at him before closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and began to prepare myself.

I made myself as detached as possible, and I thought of everything in the world that made me feel apathetic. Once I was feeling indifferent and cold, I took another deep breath and opened my eyes, pushing the door open roughly.

"Tone the screams down, would you?" I said dryly, closing the door behind us. Chris's growls increased in response. I gave him my best glare. "Keep that up buddy, and I'll brand your tongue!"

"Where do you want this one, Swan?" Jasper asked, and I could tell he had detached himself from his emotions also.

"Just put him on the floor near the open drain. If you could put his head back on, that would be greatly appreciated." I replied, before taking a quick look around the room.

I called this my playroom, and I had convinced Riley that torturing these vampires didn't bother me. It was a lie, of course. I hated doing this, but I could handle it. Perhaps that's what was the worst. I could do this, and I didn't lose sleep. The way I saw it, it had to be done. This was war, however unjustified the motives behind it were. If I didn't get Victoria more territory and keep the Volturi away, she would kill me. As long as I continued to be the best she could hope to get, I would survive.

My 'playroom' wasn't very large, but it was big enough. I had three drains on the tiled floor for redirecting spilt venom. The venom fell into containers I had placed underneath the floor. I used it as an accelerant when needed, and I kept it in a small chest against the back wall.

Right above the three drains were chains (bolted into the ceiling) that were connected to electricity. These were used to suspend vampires by their wrists, and the electric current kept them from being able to break free. I had a furnace in the corner of the room, a rack with different shaped metals, and a vacuum in another corner. They all had their own purposes.

"Chris, Lucy! Oh God. I thought they were joking." A voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I lifted my eyes to see the newborn scout that Jasper had carried in with his head reattached. He seemed to finally notice me then. "What the hell are you doing here, girl?" I felt a cold smirk grow on my face.

"What am I doing here? I believe it would be in your best interest to concentrate on what _you_ are doing here." I replied, beginning to pace in front of him. "Your comrades here are suffering for their stupidity and insolence. I'd hate for you to join them."

"Who do you think you are?" Baby Edward shouted over Chris and Lucy's screams of pain.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to show the same insolence that got Chris and Lucy into the position they are in? You do not have the authority to ask me questions. You answer mine." I said, pausing my movement to peer down at him over my nose to where he lay on the tile. "What were your orders, newborn?"

"I do not answer to you, human!" Little Edward defied, spitting at my feet. I chuckled and bent down to look him in the eyes.

"You will." I answered coolly. "Sooner or later, you will. If you don't, I'll use that vacuum in the corner to suck most of the venom out of you after I rip off your feet, and then I'll light your feet aflame and watch you burn for a week like your friends here."

Jasper emitted a wave of horror and surprise before getting his gift under control again.

"I don't understand." Eddie said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him over the screams. He was shaking his head, and he honestly looked confused and frightened. I felt myself soften a bit.

"What don't you understand? I'd be glad to explain my side before we move on to you. You have momentary, revocable authority to question me." I allowed, speaking the truth.

"Who are you?" He asked again, but since he was polite this time, so I figured I'd respond.

"I am Boss Swan." I told him, and I watched as he ceased all movement.

"You're insane. She doesn't exist!" He screamed at me. I smiled and turned to Jasper.

"Talk about deja-vu, Major." I laughed, remembering when I'd said nearly the same thing to him. He laughed at the memory as well, causing baby Edward to turn his head and cringe away from Jasper.

"I thought I'd made you up." Little Edward admitted, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"He knew who I was the second I called him soldier. I guess Maria tells them more than I first assumed." Jasper replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good thing that everyone is going to find out about you tonight anyway." I said to Jasper before returning my focus to the newborn. "As I said, I am Boss Swan. Do you have any more questions?"

"If I tell you what you want to know, will you give me a quick death?" He whispered, and Chris and Lucy began growling at his mention of betrayal. I put a comforting hand on little Edward's shoulder.

"That's all I'm asking." I agreed, letting my indifference fall so that he would see my sincerity.

"Okay." He said, nodding to himself, and I could see the acceptance in his eyes. I dropped my hand as he began to talk. "Mist-" He cut off, sending a quick glance at Jasper before changing his words. "Maria's new second-in-command exited Maria's tent last night and told me that Maria wanted to see me. I had no idea what she could possibly want from me. I mean, I'm not even four months into the war.

"I went in right away, of course, and she began to seduce me. I was extremely confused at this point. She never did anything with her newborns. Sex was something she reserved for her second-in-commands, which, as you most likely know, are almost always male. She told me that she planned on promoting me, but that I had to do something first. I now have no doubt in my mind that she meant for me to fail, for when I left the tent, her second-in-command was smirking unabashedly.

"My orders were simple enough: find out what Vic's army was planning next, and get as much information on the second-in-command as I could. I was to take the information back to her by nightfall." He said, and an idea began to come to life in my head. It would require me to trust this newborn a lot more than made me comfortable, but the risks were minimal. The worst thing that could happen is that Boss Swan would come to life and no longer only be a rumor. The human second-in-command would be real. I wouldn't be able to scout anymore, but Jean was ready to take my place on that front already. I decided I had nothing to lose. I took a deep breath, preparing to make little Edward an offer.

"What if I told you there was a way you could make it to the four month mark?" I asked him, and his brows came together. Jasper cleared his throat to gain my attention. "Major?"

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Jasper asked, his jaw tight. I stood, excusing myself, and Jasper and I walked into the hall. I led him to a room down the hall that was also sound-proofed. The second we were both inside and the light was on, Jasper was pacing at vampire speed. "_No me gusta este_."

"What don't you like about this, and what are you referring to? You need to calm down so that we can talk rationally." I soothed.

"I know what you are planning'. It's exactly somethin' I would've done, but you are riskin' more than you think." He said, and his pacing slowed enough for me to follow his form with my eyes.

"Explain everything to me, please." I insisted, needing to understand where he was going with this.

"You want to turn him into a double agent, use him to give Maria the information that you want her to know... feed her partial truths. It's a genius strategical move, but you should reconsider." He took a deep breath and stopped his pacing to look directly into my eyes. "Let me take you through the worst case scenario step-by-step. After that, you can decide if it is somethin' you can live with."

"Okay. Shoot." I said, feeling slightly uneasy.

"He accepts your offer, we put him back together after I conclude that his emotions indicate that he will hold up his end of the bargain, and he goes frolickin' off back to hell and Maria's clutches." The darkness his voice took on in this moment alerted me to his change in mood. I had a feeling he was seeing Maria and her camp as if he had been there yesterday. With his memory, it was certainly possible. "He tells Maria the information we told him to tell her, and she holds up her end of the bargain, promotin' him to be her second-in-command. This is where things could go downhill. She treats him as she does all her second-in-commands, he begins to fall under her spell, and he falls in love with her, thinkin' that she loves him too. The next time she sends him to scout here, he doesn't come. Instead, he waits for a few hours before goin' to her and tellin' her everythin' he didn't the first time. He tells her all about Boss Swan, he tells her how you are a human scout, he tells her about how close we are, and believe me when I tell you that she will be **very** interested. Then, worst case scenario is she comes here with her army for one soul purpose, and it's not to kill you. Instead of death, she will make you hers."

I thought on that, and the more I did, the dizzier I felt. The blood seemed to drain from my face, and I felt myself taking shallow, shaky breaths. My heart began to beat irregularly. For the first time since James's attack, I was overcome with fear. Jasper let me feel it. He simply stood, staring at me, unblinking. I closed my eyes for a long period, and I began to weigh my options.

It didn't take long for me to make my decision. There was no way in hell I was going to let that even become an option. I don't know how I didn't think of it before. I should have acknowledged the possibility that Maria would want me for her own purposes. I had always assumed she'd just want to be rid of me when she found out who I was. I wasn't prepared for the possibility of becoming Maria's next weapon, her next plaything, her next possession. I shuddered at the very thought.

I walked forward two steps and wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist, hiding my face against his chest. I had never been more grateful of him. He, very well, could have just saved me from enduring much the same hell that he had.

"Thank you, Jasper." I whispered, using his first name automatically.

"Anythin' for you, Isabella." He replied just as quietly, and I relaxed as he used my first name and returned the hug. I stayed in his arms for a moment longer, letting the last of my fear ebb away before I pulled back.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Well, that had a whole lot of foreshadowing! I hope you guys enjoyed getting a closer look at the bad-ass that our little Bella is.<br>Reviews make me want to update faster, so do your part! =P**


	7. Thought I Knew You

This chapter rated '**M**' for violence, death, and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Bella got answers from newborn Edward, and Jasper warned Bella of what could happen if Maria found out too much about her.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V. (3037 words):<p>

"We fight to live, we live to fight, and tonight you'll hear my battle cry." ~Frontline by Pillar

.:!*!:.

"I feel guilty for giving baby Edward hope." I said, pursing my lips, a habit I had picked up from Riley.

"He wasn't feelin' hopeful. He was nervous and slightly afraid. I don't think he wants to live anymore now that he's committed treason." He replied, and I nodded in understanding. I'd want someone to kill me if I ever betrayed those I had given my loyalties to.

"Time to finish this." I muttered, leading Jasper back to the 'playroom'. The screams of Chris and Lucy rang in my ears as I walked to the small chest in the back. I opened it, grabbing a jar of venom. I closed the trunk and went over to where little Edward was still on the floor. I removed the lid of the jar and poured the venom over his torn body swiftly. "Hand me one of his arms, and place the other limbs on his stomach, Major."

One of his arms was in my hand in the next second. I pulled my Zippo out of my pocket. Little Edward sighed and closed his eyes at the sight of it.

"Is the venom to make me burn more quickly?" He asked, sounding completely at ease.

"It is." I said, keeping my voice detached.

"Thank you." He whispered, and I wouldn't have known he'd said it if I hadn't read his lips.

"Of course." I whispered right back. "_A__ los brazos de Dios_."

"Into the arms of God." He echoed in a wistful tone. I lit his arm where it had been severed and let it fall onto him. He burst majestically into flames, and he was actually sparking and turning blue with heat. He was ash in less than fifteen seconds. Not once did he scream or make noise of any kind.

"_Deo volente, obliviscere delictorum meorum_." I whispered in Latin. It was a prayer I said everytime I killed. It meant 'By God's will, forget my sins.' I simply spoke it in a hope that it would save some part of my wretched soul. The tortured screams of Chris and Lucy seemed to laugh in my face. "Let's go back to the surface, Major. I'm done here."

He said nothing as we both left the room. He stayed silent as we went back through the titanium door and bookcase, and he did not speak as we passed through the map room or as we exited the basement altogether. I walked straight out into the backyard. Riley was standing in front of me before I could blink.

"He talked." Riley said knowingly, recognizing the glazed look on my face that I always got after I killed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I replied. "He was sent here by Maria to find out our next plan of action, and to find out as much about the second-in-command as possible. It brings me comfort that she, like the rest of them, thinks I am only a rumor."

"You're right. She is more in the dark than we were even hoping. It's good news." Riley agreed, still watching me carefully.

"Do they all have that move down?" I asked, changing the subject and shifting my attention to the newborns.

"Yes. They got it down exceptionally fast. You'll also be pleased to hear that they've already taken to Jean as a commander. The moment I told them that you had added her personally, they were listening to her as if they had been all along." Riley said, a smile appearing on his face. It was then that I noticed that it was dark. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was five minutes 'til midnight. Sighing, I let out my high-pitched screech. The army halted all movement right away and got into their lines in front of me. Riley and Jean took up my flanks. I noticed that Jasper stood just to the side of everything and was watching me. I let my eyes move over the army and drew in a deep breath.

"I look at all of you, and most of what I see is unsurprising. I see blood-lust and longing, which is to be expected with me in your presence. I see restraint and self-discipline, which is also far from shocking since your general, for all intents and purposes, forces you to fight against your very nature daily by simply being near. I also see newborns, vampires, and southerners. All these things are not surprising in the least. There is something, however, that I see when I gaze out on you that never fails to astonish me... loyalty, respect, and a fierce determination that I rarely get to witness anymore." I spoke my words as strongly as I could, pacing back and forth before them slowly, with my hands grasped behind me. "This half-life that we are all stuck living does not encourage such things. Loyalty and respect towards a human 'commander'? Others would laugh at such a notion, yet you feel it. I know you do, and it makes me proud. I know you respect me and are more loyal to me than to your own creator, and I feel honored. My own emotions towards you would be scoffed upon. Second-in-commands, like myself, do not care for those in the army they command, yet I do. _I_ know that _you_ know that our fierce determination to ensure not only personal survival, but the survival of our comrades, makes us a joke in the eyes of others. I want you all to know now that these things do not make us weak, as they would lead us to believe. These things make us stronger. These things bring us together in a way they could never dream of. They unite us in a way that they could never even begin to imagine. As a united front we will fight, as a united front we will conquer, as a united front we will achieve victory, and if it should happen that we are overcome and overpowered... it is as a united front that we shall enter the fires of hell!

"We are taking on Nathaniel's army tonight, soldiers. Do not let me down." At that, I turned on my heal and marched into the house. Riley began assembling them into ranks and regiments. I went upstairs to change into my black outfit. When I was finished, I walked back downstairs to see Jasper waiting beside the stairs for me.

"You go to the battles, even though you are only human?" Jasper asked, sounding amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Of course. I meant what I told them. If we lose and are to die, we die together." I replied. "I stay on the outskirts, but I am always there."

"Well, I'm goin' to stay with you then, Swan." He said with a smile.

"It would either be that, or you would be leading the army yourself." I told him with a smile of my own.

"I'll take up that offer when you go against Maria. She won't know what hit her." Jasper said darkly, causing me to shake my head and roll my eyes.

"I sent Jean ahead to scout our approach, and she came back with some bad news!" Riley shouted. "They're already halfway here! A third of their army is missing, and Jean thinks they might be coming at our weak right flank!"

"Crap." I said under my breath, running outside. I started ordering the army around right away. "Change of plans, soldiers! We're activating the stronghold! Jessie, take your group to Point A. Danny and Kyle, I want your regiment to split up and cover Points B and D at our face and right. Evelina, I need you stationed at Point C. Gabriela, I want you to wait in the shadows. If you suddenly feel amused, I want you to lead your team east as fast as you can to head them off. We've practiced this plenty of times. You guys know what to do. Move, move, move! Riley and Jean, stand in front of Kyle and Evelina between Points B and C. I want it to be obvious that we knew they were coming!"

I waved for Jasper to follow me as I pulled a rope that was hanging on the side of a house, and a ladder fell to hover just above the ground. I began to climb, and I saw as Jasper simply jumped onto the roof. It didn't take me long to reach the top, and I went to stand on the far side right away. I looked out on the army. They were already stationed and waiting.

"The main army is crossin' the highway now." Jasper informed me.

"I should be able to see them soon then." I replied, watching the east closely. I trusted Jean's judgment, and I was just waiting for that blur on the horizon.

The third of the army that was coming from the east arrived first, and I signaled Jasper to send out a wave of amusement. Gabriela, and the three newborns with her, darted silently east like ghosts. The second that I saw Riseborrugh, Nathaniel's second-in-command, charging with the army, I let out my screech Riley raised his right hand, and they all entered defensive crouches.

Riseborrugh came to a stop a respectful distance away and began spouting lies of surrender to Riley. Riley laughed and yelled that he knew better. We all knew that Riseborrugh wouldn't have brought the army if he was going to surrender. Gabriela and the three newborns that had gone with her returned with Riseborrugh's second's head. They threw it to them, and I saw the purple smoke rising in the east. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you ready to make our appearance, Major?" I asked too quietly for those below to hear. He nodded, and he lifted me into his arms. He leapt from the roof, and I'm sure he felt my confusion. I was just planning on drawing their attention to the roof, but apparently Jasper had other ideas.

"Trust me." He whispered to me.

"You know I do." I whispered back, and by this time, we were next to Riley. Jasper set me down in my place in front of Riley and Jean, but instead of leaving, he stayed there and stood next to me.

"Who might you be? I always thought the battlefield was no place for a meal." Riseborrugh said, chuckling slightly. I smiled sweetly.

"I see that your second-in-command healed from his burns on time for the battle, not that he lasted much longer anyway." I replied, ignoring his question. "Did you get my message?"

"Huh." Riseborrugh huffed, watching me with questioning eyes. I winked at him, and he burst out laughing. "The stories are true then! Nathaniel, you've got to see this! It's Boss Swan!" Nathaniel came from the trees with his eyebrow raised. He froze when his eyes landed on Jasper, and I felt Jasper shake with silent laughter beside me.

"I feel like I'm missing something." I mumbled, my own eyebrows rising expectantly.

"Nathaniel here, was under my command when I left. How did you get out of there, soldier?" Jasper's smile was truly sinister, and if I wasn't so close to him personally, I might have been afraid.

"We're leaving, Riseborrugh." Nathaniel ordered, only taking his eyes off of Jasper to glance at me.

"Even missing a third of our army, we outnumber them, sir." Riseborrugh argued, looking at Nathaniel as if he had lost his mind.

"Fine. Do whatever you want Riseborrugh, but know that if you stay, it's the last mistake you'll ever make. I'm leaving." Nathaniel said, his eyes flashing between Jasper and I again. "I apologize that my army will be an inconvenience to you, Major."

"Oh, it's nothin'." Jasper replied, laying the accent on thick. I saw Nathaniel shudder as he started backing up.

"Boss Swan, I'll spread your legacy." He said, still retreating slowly. "Soon, all will know of your return, Major J. Whitlock."

"Go in peace, Nathaniel, but go quickly." I replied, making sure my face was cold and hard.

"I know where you'll run off to. Tell Maria I said hello." Jasper said, and I felt him send out some fear. Nathaniel was gone before I could blink. "So, Riseborrugh's your name, is it?"

"Woah, you're _the_ Major J. Whitlock?" Riseborrugh asked, his eyes wide.

"I wasn't aware that there was another." Jasper replied, smiling in a way that suggested he was highly amused.

"You can't be the Major. The Major would never go anywhere without his second and third." Riseborrugh challenged, seeming quite proud of himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'd let the Major wander out in the world alone! He'd get you killed!" I heard a familiar voice shout from next to me. I noticed as Jasper sighed from my other side. "How ya doin', Swan? It's good to see ya again." He slung him arm around my shoulder, and I took a look at his face. I burst out laughing and shaking my head. It was the strange vampire that had found me alongside the highway 77. To find that I'd already met Peter, Jasper's infamous right-hand, was priceless. Ignoring Jasper's look of disbelief, I twisted to give Peter a hug.

"Well Captain, you just can't stay away." I teased, unable to keep the humored smile off my face.

"From a beauty like you, over 24 hours would have been torture." Peter replied, inhaling and kissing my hair as his arms pulled me against him.

"Alright, alright." I laughed, pulling back and looking around. "Where's your pretty lady?"

"Always near." A female voice replied, suddenly next to Peter.

"I'm Boss Swan. It's a pleasure." I introduced, and next thing I knew, I was in a hug.

"I'm Charlotte, dear, and the pleasure is all mine." She said, and her voice was like a purr. She looked at Riseborrugh with false innocence. "Major, who's this?"

"This is Riseborrugh. He's Nathaniel's second-in-command, or he was. Nathaniel took off like a bat out of hell when he saw me here." Jasper replied.

"It's not surprisin'." Peter shrugged, looking Riseborrugh up and down as if considering a purchase. "Why didn't you leave, Riseborrugh?"

"I outnumber you." Riseborrugh replied as if it were obvious.

"He's a bit hopeless." I stage whispered. "I'm beginning to wonder if Nathaniel used enough venom."

"I'd say." Peter replied, still looking at Riseborrugh like a for sale item. "What do you think, Major? We keepin' him?"

"This is Boss Swan's fight, Peter." Jasper told him, sending out a combination of emotions that made me feel like backing down. I fought it, of course, but Peter took a step back.

"Welcome back to the South, Major." Peter said, smiling hugely.

"Riseborrugh, this is my final word. Leave, or you condemn your army to death and yourself to eight days of flame." I stated, retaking control of the situation. "Since Nathaniel has surrendered, his territory is ours anyway." It was silent for a long time before his gaze landed on the severed head of his second.

"We'll leave." He announced, picking the head up and ordering his army to follow. They were gone in no time.

"Riley, scent our new borders!" I shouted my command, causing the rest of the newborns to explode into cheers. "Upon Riley's return, we'll begin the celebrations!" Their screams and cheers increased.

"Any orders?" Jean asked me as Riley took off into the night. I noticed the newborns all had darker eyes than normal.

"Why don't you take the army to Dallas to check out the cuisine?" I replied, smiling. She let out a tinkling laugh.

"Sure thing, boss." Jean said through her giggles. She went skipping over to the army, told them the plan, and they all went north.

"You let them all just go?" Charlotte asked me, looking shocked. "Alone?"

"It's a bit different for them than it is for normal newborns. They have exceptional control over their instincts, and they respect me enough to behave themselves." I replied.

"I'm amazed with your trust in them." Charlotte said, walking with Jasper into the farmhouse. He looked at Peter right before he went in through the front door, and Peter nodded in answer to some silent question. Peter took my hand and dragged me a good distance away before speaking.

"I know you remember what I told you when we met, but you can't tell him. He can't know yet." Peter whispered. I figured he was taking about the fact that Charlotte knew I'd be Jasper's mate. I shook my head.

"I remember what you told me, but I can't bring myself to believe it." I told him truthfully. He nodded.

"That's why you can't tell him yet. He would believe without pause." Peter replied, shocking me. "Why do you think he followed me from Maria's camp without second thoughts? He trusts Charlotte and I implicitly. If we say the two of you are mates, he'll believe it. Plus, he suspects a bond between the two of you already, but he thinks it's one of comradeship."

"That's what I think it is as well." I said, nodding. My next question was rhetorical, but he answered it anyway. "What is there to say there's more?"

"He was out for vengeance against Victoria when he heard your story." He pointed out before looking towards the house. "When you meet Maria, you will understand."

"I've wanted her dead for quite a while." I countered.

"And that want will become a need the moment she threatens the Major in front of you." Peter said, glancing at the house again. "Speakin' of the Major, he's gettin' restless. Come on."

"Now I understand why you didn't tell me your name before. You're right. I would have flipped out. Being on Maria's land at the time, I would've thought you'd gone back to her after the Major disappeared." I said.

"For the record, I want her baked as much as the next person." He replied, smirking lightly. I smiled back as we entered the front door. Peter went right over to where Charlotte was standing and planted a giant kiss on her, pulling her to him by her lower back. I looked away, laughing quietly to myself.

"Is your good mood due to your victory?" Jasper asked, bringing my attention to him. He looked expressionless, and I realized that he hadn't said a word since he'd had Peter back down.

"No. I'm just happy." I replied with a smile.

"I see." He said, his gaze unwavering.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned by the way he was acting.

"Fine." He answered, but he blinked, alerting me to his lie.

"Sure you are." I replied, my own face going dark at his deception. I hated lies. I hated them more than anything. "A better answer would have been 'I'm not okay, and I'd rather not talk about it'. Whatever though. I'm used to being lied to. Just know that I won't have the shade pulled over my eyes again. I'm not blind any longer."

"There's no reason to get angry." He drawled slowly, looking completely at ease. It only made my anger grow. I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye, and his eyes were wide with some emotion I couldn't decipher.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you." I replied, turning away.

"Listen here, Swan-" He began, and his tone implied nothing but superiority. I didn't even turn around as I interrupted him.

"I said I was done. You've been dismissed, Major." I said in my coldest tone before heading up the stairs. I knew he wouldn't follow me. It's not like he cared. No one ever did.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Sorry to leave you with such a downer, but I really wanted to give you another chapter. I won't be updating until around the 20th of January, so I thought you guys would want more than usual. You're welcome.<br>This chapter is huge to the plot, even if it isn't totally obvious at first glance. I hope it gave you a deeper understanding of Bella's internal struggle. She might have a good amount of darkness in her, but she doesn't necessarily like it. She's more like the Major than she thinks. This also sets up her side of the mating bond. She's pretty blind to it at this point.  
>Tell me what you think, and let me know if you have any questions! I'll see you in a week and a half!<strong>


	8. Speak of The Devil

This chapter rated '**M**' for strong language and suggestive comments.

* * *

><p>Previously: Peter and Char showed up, Riley leaves to scent the borders, Jean takes the army to hunt, Jasper is an ass, and Bella tells him off.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Peter's P.O.V.<span> (1873 words):

"What follows will swallow whole." ~Girl's Not Grey by AFI

.:!*!:.

Aw, hell. She just told off the God of War again. I was frozen in disbelief. The moment my gift told me what she was going to do, I had turned to watch. I had a strange feeling that the Major was peeved at me as well. Why? I had no idea.

"Captain." The Major drawled slowly, causing dread to well up inside my chest. He hadn't called me that for 96 years. I took a step forward to stand on his right side.

"Major." I replied, praying to whoever was up there that he wasn't too pissed off.

"Who does she think she is?" He asked, and I nearly sighed in relief. His anger was directed at her. Thank you, God!

"She thinks she's Boss Swan, sir. She thinks she's the Major J. Whitlock of the modern South, and she'd be correct. She's high caliber, J." I answered honestly with a shrug.

"What is your relationship with her?" He questioned nonchalantly, but I knew he was serious.

"I think she's cool. My gift is tellin' me she'll be like a sister to me someday, but I don't know her well enough for that yet." I told him, concentrating on the way I felt about her, so he'd know it was the truth. _I'm not takin' your mate! Down, Major! _I thought to myself.

"She knows you already." He said, his voice turning darker. Shit! He wasn't happy with the fact.

"Yeah. I intercepted her after she left the Cullens' place. She didn't believe you were the Major, and she needed to know. My gift told me how to convince her without givin' away who I was and freakin' her out." I explained. "We had a two minute conversation before I heard her third approaching and got out of there."

"Tell me what's goin' on. There's somethin' you're not tellin' me." He ordered, and I felt the dread fill me again. Why did he still have to be so good? Couldn't he be a pansy for five seconds? Oh wait, he'd been doing that for eighty years with the flat-chested, little girl he used to call wife.

"Charlotte's gift revealed a mate bond."

"Whose?" He pressed.

"Yours." I answered truthfully.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" He asked, and I sighed.

"She's not ready for you yet." I told him. "If you found out, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from actin' on it, and the two of you don't need that right now. Frankly, Char and I don't need that right now either. Maria's goin' to stage something unlike anything we've seen in a long time."

"As long as I'll find out soon so that I can protect her." He said, finally meeting my gaze. I nodded right away.

"That's nothing you need to worry about right now. Besides, if anyone can survive Maria, it's your crazy-ass mate." I said, shaking my head. I had no doubt that Isabella would be just fine, if not better off, after finishing Maria. "My gift is assurin' me that all will turn out fine for the Whitlocks. Someone you've grown to respect will die a noble death. I just got that one."

"I don't like the sound of that. I've come to respect Swan." The Major looked more haunted than I'd ever seen by his own words.

"It's not her."

"You know who it will be?"

"I don't need to. It's not her. She will survive, Major. We'll make sure of it." I spoke with all the conviction I had, and he nodded once. He looked toward the stairs. "Go on, Major. Make things right. You might want to tone down the ego though. The two of you are equals, even in the South."

"Watch yourself, Peter." He replied in a warning voice. I just smirked and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Char watches me enough for both of us. Isn't that right, baby?" I said, turning my smirk to her. She hit me upside the head, and I'll admit it. I liked it.

Riley's P.O.V.:

I was nearly done scenting the new borders, and I had already hunted as well. It was when I was passing by the San Antonio Bay that I could smell another vampire on the wind. I paused, looking in that direction. There was a vampire standing there, staring at me. He spoke right away when we made eye contact.

"Chief Victoria's land has expanded again, huh? The Mistress will be interested to hear it." He commented with a completely American accent like my own, tilting his head slightly. "I must say, I never thought I'd meet you."

"Oh, and who do you think I am?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew that he thought I was the boss, so I was determined to play it right. The boss needed to stay in the shadows, and if I had to pretend to be her to make that happen, I would.

"Come now, everyone knows that Boss Swan can't really be a human, and you lead the army. You're Boss Swan." He said, smiling as if he was a genius. I smiled back slightly, amused at how little he actually knew. He walked toward me slowly in a non-threatening way. I still didn't trust him passed my nose, but I was determined to seem confident. He stopped three feet from me and offered his hand. "I'm Mistress Maria's second-in-command, Staff Sergeant Welsh."

"She really likes her soldiers, doesn't she?" I asked with a laugh as I shook his hand.

"Ever since the infamous Major." He said with a shrug.

"I don't blame her for wanting another like him. The Major's a beast. Even being close to him, he scares the hell out of me sometimes." I replied with a smirk, waiting to see his reaction.

"Excuse me?" Staff Sergeant Welsh questioned, looking disbelieving.

"You don't know? I would've thought word had gotten to Mistress Maria by now. Major J. Whitlock has allied himself with Boss Swan." I stated, pointing to myself to keep up the charade. If he thought I was Boss Swan, I wasn't going to tell him otherwise.

"I have a hard time believing that." He replied, seeming unfazed.

"No matter." I said with a shrug of my own. "I've got to finish scenting the new borders. Do you need something, Staff Sergeant Welsh?"

"I'd like to know where my scouts are." He replied seriously.

"One is dead, and the other two are enduring the worst pain imaginable. You aren't getting them back." I told him, expressionless.

"You never met the fourth one, then? I sent her out yesterday. She got back an hour ago and reported to me. I know everything." He said, grinning.

"I'm calling your bluff, Welsh. Even if one did get around our camp undetected, you obviously didn't learn anything of consequence, or you would have known about the Major." I countered with a smug grin of my own. "I'm a busy man, so I'm going to leave now. It was interesting meeting you."

"Before you go, you might like to hear that the Mistress is thinking about making a deal with you. If she decides she wants to, I'll be stopping by Freeport." Staff Sergeant Welsh said as he began backing up. "Imagine it, Victoria and Maria, with us leading the best armies the South has to offer. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it." I agreed, and he turned tail and ran. As I finished scenting the borders and approached the camp from the north, I ran into Jean and the army.

"Hey, Riley. We're just coming back from our hunt up in Dallas and Fort Worth." I saw her inhale, and she looked at me with question, smelling the Staff Sergeant's scent on me.

"Later, Jean. We need to get back. The Major stayed with the boss, right?" I asked as I began running. I needed to talk to the boss... urgently.

"Yes, sir. His second and third are still there as well. I have a feeling they won't be leaving anytime soon." Jean replied.

"Good." I answered, and she gave me another worried look as the farmhouse came into view. "Keep the army occupied, Jean. Celebrations might have to be put off for a few more hours. I need to wake the boss up and talk to her. She'll need to go back to sleep though when I finish talking to her. You can handle that, right Jean?"

"Of course, Riley. Are we going to be okay?" She whispered too quietly for the newborns to hear.

"I don't know, Jean. I don't know." I replied truthfully, uncharacteristically giving her a hug. "Keep the army calm. I'll talk to the boss and get everything taken care of."

I ran into the house and into the boss's room without knocking. I was the only one that had permission to do so. I was surprised to see Ares standing near her window, his back to me. The boss was sleeping peacefully on her bed where I thought she'd be.

"You're anxious." The Major whispered too quietly to disturb the boss's sleep.

"With good reason, sir." I finished, moving over to wake the boss up. I wasn't looking forward to this. She was... irritable when she was woken up. I gently touched my finger to her nose, and she shot into a sitting position. The moment she saw me, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"This had better be good, or I swear... being my second will not save you." Boss Swan threatened. I straightened automatically at her tone and delivered my negative report.

"I ran across Staff Sergeant Welsh on my patrol. He assumed that I was you, and I let him believe it. I helped to spread word of your alliance with the Major, and he hinted at something that I find terrifying... to be completely honest." I paused, glancing at Ares. I was worried about his reaction, but I was also determined to finish my report. "Maria is thinking about sending Staff Sergeant Welsh here to strike a deal with Victoria."

There was silence. No one moved. I didn't back down, but I was growing more and more nervous as the time passed. Suddenly I felt calm, and I peered at Ares out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at the boss without blinking, but I knew that he was the reason for the out-of-place calm. His eyes randomly widened, and he leaned toward her slightly, in anticipation to her emotions, I assumed.

"If he comes tonight, Riley, your orders are to kill him." The boss commanded with lethal calm, literally. I nearly shivered at her cold tone. "However, he is to meet the Major and I first. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, also using my deadliest voice. To say I was shocked by her orders would be an understatement. She must really be aiming to make a statement if she was going to kill off Maria's second-in-command without so much as a 'fuck you'. I wouldn't question her though. I never would. "Is there anything else you need, or should I leave you to sleep now, boss?"

"Go, and then come back with Jean in five minutes. I must speak with the Major alone." She replied, waving me off. She had not been this reserved toward me in a long time. I bowed slightly and took my leave. I had a really bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: There you go! It's short, I know. It is very important to the plot though. Tell me what you think is going to happen, 'cause there was a whole lot of foreshadowing in this one. Next point-of-view is Bella. I'll be updating again just before February! Thanks a ton, and please review!<br>**P.S.: I've started a playlist for OSDU, so if anyone would like me to put it on my profile, let me know. =D


	9. And The Devil Shall Appear

This chapter rated '**M**' for moments of strong language and minor dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Riley met with Welsh, Maria's second, and told Bella about Maria's plans to make a deal with Vic. Bella has him leave the room to get Jean and so that she can talk with Jasper.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (2446 words):

"You must pay the price if you wish to secure the blessing." ~Andrew Jackson

.:!*!:.

"Thank you for staying, Major." I told Jasper once Riley had left the room. Jasper and I had made up fairly quickly, and I was glad for that. We were going to need to be getting along perfectly if we were going to get through this one. "Do you have any idea why Maria would want to make a deal?"

"She wants some control over Victoria's second-in-command. This is that worst-case scenario comin' to life." Jasper replied, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He took a deep breath. "Plus, it would give her jurisdiction over all of Victoria's land. I feel as if there's more to it though."

"Victoria cannot hear about this." I whispered, grinding my teeth. "She'd agree without pause because she'd have her name on more land. Not only that, but her and Maria already have some loose ties. Maria's the one that told Victoria everything about the South."

"Riley told me." Jasper said, sighing heavily. "This is very bad. We need information, and quickly."

"Two hours of sleep before I have to go somewhere again. Super." I mumbled, swinging my legs off the bed and standing. I hadn't bothered changing out of my black outfit, so I wouldn't have to waste time with a change of clothes to prepare for scouting. "Do you want Peter and Charlotte in on this?"

"That might be best." He agreed before shouting in the direction of the door. "You heard her!"

"No need to yell, Major." Peter teased, walking in and leaning against my dresser. Charlotte stood next to him silently. "I've got some of that information that you want, Major... compliments of my awesome ability to just know shit."

"Then spill it." Jasper ordered just as Riley and Jean entered the room.

"You were right. She wants Swan." Peter confirmed, causing my blood to run cold. "Nathaniel told her everythin'. She would've brought the army if it wasn't for you bein' here, Major."

"Thank you, Peter. It makes sense, of course. She knows an army wouldn't work." I mused, biting my bottom lip. "Making a deal is a genius idea, really. I won't lie. We just need a better one."

"Excuse me, boss." Riley spoke up, gaining my attention. "What if we just got you out of here?"

"I refuse to run from this. I've run enough. You know better than to suggest such a thing, Riley." I spat in return. "I already hide!"

"I assume you have an idea, boss." Riley said with pursed lips, making it sound more like a question.

"I might." I whispered in return, worry flowing through me. I felt an unnatural calm engulf the room, and I nodded at Jasper in thanks. "The only problem is, I know my own limitations. This idea would require me to push myself well beyond them. I am not ashamed to admit that it worries me."

"Explain." Jasper urged, continuing to diffuse calm around the room.

"We let Victoria take the deal. We give Maria what she wants. I gain her trust. The moment I have it, we strike." I said, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. The calm that Jasper was leaking out was suddenly gone.

"You know nearly as well as I do how ridiculous that is." Jasper hissed, sounding incredulous. "Maria is temperamental at best and a sex-crazed, psychopathic murderer at her worst. You would really subject yourself to this? You cannot be serious!"

"Not to mention the fact that you're human... even more easily disposed of than the newborns." Peter put in.

"You think I don't know the risks?" I screamed, fear and anger combining within me, creating a volatile mix. "The things you point out are the least of my worries! I do not fear death. I fear the possibility of succumbing to her! Think about how deep I am in it already. I know you feel it, Major. I know you can sense the darkness in my emotions. Now imagine for a moment what would happen if I lost my will to that bitch! I can just see it now... 'What can I do to please you, Mistress?' It makes me fucking sick!"

"And what of the rest of us, Miss Swan?" Jasper whispered, his eyes blacker than I'd ever seen them before. "What of the Whitlocks? What of your own second and third? Maria would own the rest of us as well."

"It is for that reason that I think this could work." I replied, closing my eyes against the images in my imagination. "I could never leave you to fight this on your own, especially if it was me that put you into her hands in the first place. I am not one of many noble attributes, but I am loyal to the end."

"I'm in." Riley declared, standing tall near the door next to Jean. I watched my second-in-command carefully, knowing he had more to say. "This is crazy, and I seriously think that we'll all probably die. I'm with you though, boss. I always will be."

"The way I see it, we're all doomed to die in these Southern Wars anyway. This might at least make it fun." Jean shrugged and smiled slightly. "Let's do it. Boss Swan has never failed before."

"You know that Char and I are with you no matter what you choose, Major." Peter said, his eyes on Jasper. We all turned to watch him. Jasper turned to look out the window again. There was a silence then, broken only occasionally by the newborns in the yard below. I could guess what was going through Jasper's mind. Agreeing to my plan would be giving the Whitlocks back to the very Warlord that they'd risked their lives to escape. It was one of the last things he would be willing to do. I didn't expect him to agree, so his words surprised me.

"I have only one condition, and I will not explain my reasonin'. You will either accept my term and we will maintain our alliance, or you will refuse both. Understood?" Jasper said, turning to me. I nodded for him to go ahead. "If we are to do this, you will command us. The Whitlocks will make no decisions. This includes me. I will not be under Maria again. I refuse. I will take orders only from you."

"We are agreed." I announced, nodding at the three of them before pointing to the door. "Now, if you could all leave me, I am going to need my rest. Jean, I want you to work with the army. Riley, stay. I wish to speak with you."

They all left silently, and Jasper squeezed my shoulder as he passed on his way to the door. I knew that he could feel my boundless fear as if coursed through my veins. I was thankful for his quiet reassurance and the strength that he offered me. Once they were gone, I walked over to Riley and raised my right hand as if I were about to give an oath. He lifted and put his left hand against mine, watching me with concern. Riley knew that if I was talking with him this way that I was more overwhelmed and stressed than I could handle. I'd told him in the beginning that it was calming for me to have this simple contact, and I needed my second in this moment of weakness.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I whispered, unable to meet his eyes. "I have no expectations for the end of this. I know not what Maria will do, and it kills me. For the last eighteen months, I have always known the possibilities of the future. I knew what was ahead. Even as Victoria sent me into the darkness with her punishments for crimes I did not commit, I was in control. There was always a plan, always a strategy or tactic at my disposal. I was never this useless. Now - Now I am truly as inferior as the red-headed swine intended me to be in the beginning."

"You have no other choice, boss. I see it as well as you do. This is our only chance at Maria. It's the Major's only chance as well, and I believe he can see that also. None of us want to be put in danger, and we don't want to kill unnecessarily. This is the South though, and we can't always have control. It doesn't make us weak or inferior. Sometimes, we just have to do what's best for our family and damn the consequences." Riley replied, his voice soft and comforting, and for a pain-filled moment, he reminded me of a bad-ass version of Carlisle. "You've become family to me, boss. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you."

"I don't want to ask that of you." I argued brokenly, lifting my gaze to lock with his.

"Which only makes me more willing to give it all." Riley said, his eyes burning as he wound the fingers of our touching hands. "My life is yours, if you should need it."

"Riley," I choked out, gripping his hand as if my own life depended on it. "I don't want it. I want you to keep it."

"If the need ever arises, mine goes first." He insisted, and I lost it for the first time. I burst into tears. Riley was hugging me to his stone chest in the next second. "You can do this, boss. I have no doubt."

"_Mi mayor confianza, mi esperanza, mi hermano_._.._" I whispered through my silent tears as I clung to him. I meant every word. He was my most trusted, my hope, my brother. "I do not deserve you, Ri."

"Yes, you do." He said reverently before pushing me back just enough to look me in the eyes. He ripped off a part of his shirt and wiped my tears away, a frown shadowing his features. "I'm worried about you, boss. You're going to have to be your darkest if you're going to gain Maria's trust. Her second, Welsh, is not going to accept you easily. You're going to be the one giving orders to the Whitlocks, and Maria isn't going to like that fact that the Major isn't hers anymore. You already shut down when you're forced to kill. With Maria here, you'll have to torture with a smile on your face. How long are you going to be able to go before it breaks you?"

"You doubt my strength."

"The strongest even have their limits. Like you said, boss, you know where yours are. What's our time limit?" Riley elaborated. I sighed, peering over his shoulder.

"I don't know. The worst that can happen is I fall to her will. If that happens, you take Jean, and you run. That's an order. Do you understand?" I commanded, letting the coldness pierce my eyes as they returned to him.

"If that is your wish." Riley nodded his head in acceptance.

"I want you to do all you can to make sure the Major goes with you as well." I said, and I knew Riley could tell that I was myself again. He gave my hand another squeeze before dropping it. "He doesn't need to see that. He shouldn't be there if I lose myself... shouldn't have to feel the complete lack of light in my emotional climate, the evil. He's had more than enough of that ten times over."

"I'll do my best." Riley replied, nodding his head.

"Thank you." I whispered. My next words were louder and filled with determination. "Now, we wait. I want to hear about anything related to Maria or her slaves the second you get anything. You can go now. Help Jean out. I need sleep now more than ever."

As if to prove my point, I yawned. Riley simply nodded at my words before leaving the room. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

.:!*!:.

The next two and a half weeks were mostly uneventful. There had been one instance where Victoria had tried to drag me to Houston, but Jasper got in the way of that really quickly. He told her that she was not to lay another punishment upon me. She agreed without much hesitance, but I was sure it was only due to her fear of the God of War. I wasn't going to think on it. The absence of pain was doing wonders with my performance. The army was more lethal than ever, and even the new recruit from Baytown that I'd wanted was now up to par.

His name was Richard, but he insisted we call him Rich. He'd been a Warrant Officer during his time in the army. He couldn't remember what grade he'd been, but he had remembered hearing stories about the young Confederate Major that disappeared during the Civil War. Imagine his surprise when he found out that Jasper was one in the same. It had been a surreal moment, especially as he heard the other legends that Jasper had stared in.

Warrant Officer Richard Tate was a very unique newborn. Apparently his change had brought his favorite saying, 'mind over matter', to whole new levels. If he was determined enough to do something, he could do it. When he'd first awakened from the change, he'd been determined to get around Jasper's gift to take a bite at me. Jasper couldn't get to him, and he got out of the basement easily. I'd yelled for him to stand down, knowing he was a soldier, and he hesitated. Picking up on my idea, Jasper told him that I was their version of a General. He shocked us all then by apologizing and guessing that I must be the Boss Swan that Riley had been telling him about during the burning. Since then, he'd been determined to make bloodlust not effect him. It was as if he willed things into reality. Jasper and I had decided it would be best to keep his strange gift a secret from all parties.

Rich and Jean were inseparable. Once I'd noticed the way they looked at each other, I'd approached Charlotte. She confirmed my suspicions. They were mates. I had taken them both aside told them about Maria's hatred of mates in her ranks, warning them of the importance of secrecy. If Maria found out about them, they would have to die. After that little talk, they'd started hiding their feelings for each other. They were good actors. I wasn't worried about them.

The door to my second story room burst open, bringing me out of my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow in question at my intruder.

"Boss Swan, we have a guest that would like to negotiate with you before turning it over to the Warlords." Jean informed me, standing completely straight, acting more formal than she ever had. She was acting the way a third under anyone else would. That was signal enough for me. Welsh had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I hope that was worth the wait! It was so hard not to update earlier, but I want to stay two chapters ahead of my updating. That way, I'll be able to update even if RL gets in the way. Tell me what you think of Jasper's request and the RileyBella relationship.  
>Don't worry too much about the slight cliffhanger. It only gets worse from here! (I just realized that probably wasn't helpful.)<br>PLAYLIST NEWS: I think I'm going to post the songs that go with each chapter up on my profile every week along with my chapter updates. I'll be putting up the first nine songs today. I'd love to know what you think about my song choices, and if you have any suggestions, PM them my way!  
><span>UPDATE NEWS<span>: February 5th is when I'll be updating next. I'll give the first couple people that review a sneak preview.  
>As always, R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Plans of Revolution

This Chapter is rated '**T**' for mild language and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Jean entered Swan's room to let her know that Welsh had arrived.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (3624 words):

"I don't really wanna be the queen." ~Meet Virginia by Train

.:!*!:.

"Very well. Let Riley know that I will be right down." I replied, waving a hand at her as dismissal. She shut the door, and I quickly changed into jeans and a tank-top. It showed off my scars, which would prove to Welsh that I was, in fact, the second-in-command of this army. I left my room and walked down the stairs right away. Ignoring the guests for a moment, I made my way to the kitchen. Riley led the others after me silently.

I poured myself a glass of milk and opened a protein bar. As I ate the small snack, I observed the two male vampires I had yet to meet. It was obvious which one was Welsh. He stood tall and confident. His short, jet black hair was slicked back against his head. His eyes were a bright red, not bright enough to signify a newborn but to hint that he had recently fed, and why not? Maria had enough territory to boot.

The male vampire on his right flank had also fed recently but was not a newborn. This one had light brown hair that was unkempt. His jaw was stronger than Welsh's, but he was a couple inches shorter than his superior's six foot frame. He also didn't look half as confident. He was watching me with what looked to be a mixture of awe and nervousness.

"As you might have guessed by now, I am Boss Swan." I said, dropping my empty glass into the sink behind me without a glance. "You must be Staff Sergeant Welsh. Riley told me of your meeting. I apologize that he had you believe that he was Boss Swan. I'm sure you can understand our need for secrecy?"

"Of course. I must admit that I am surprised. The Mistress had faith in your legend, but I'm afraid I was not so believing." Welsh replied, a smirk lighting his face. A grin spread across my lips in answer.

"I cannot blame you. I would not have believed such things either." I assured, and my grin fell away. "Onto business. You spoke to my second of a partnership of sorts. I assume that is why you are here?"

"It is. The Mistress had hopes that we could combine our armies and our land. It would be mutually beneficial, and she has faith that, between the two of us, we can overtake the entirety of the South."

"I don't doubt that." I replied, pretending to think on his offer. I walked around them to take a seat on one of the couches in the living room. Riley offered the couch across from me to our visitors, and he sat beside me once they had taken their places. I stayed silent for a long moment. "I'm afraid there will need to be conditions on our side if this is to work. Mistress Maria must have a few of her own as well. Did she inform you?"

"She did." Welsh answered, taking it as initiative to list them. "She would gain command over you, and Chief Victoria would gain command over myself. All land would be shared. The border at the San Antonio Bay would be abolished. Her final request was the one she thinks you will not take to quite as kindly."

"Go on." I pressed, holding back the laugh at the title he used before Victoria's name. Chief? She led nothing.

"You must be changed. The Mistress would demand it." Welsh said, shocking me.

"Well, contrary to your Mistress's understanding, it is not I that would have a problem with that term. She will need to take that up with Vic." I told him honestly.

"It is your Chief that demands your humanity?" Welsh questioned, his face displaying his disbelief. I chuckled darkly.

"It's far easier to take advantage of me in this state. Well, it was until the Major and I created our alliance. He noticed that my command was less effective after my punishments. Her blood-lettings would weaken me for days at a time." I kicked my feet up onto the coffee table that separated the two couches. I smiled slightly. "Becoming a vampire would only heighten my potential. That, though, is what Victoria fears. She will be difficult to convince."

"The Mistress can be very persuasive." Welsh said, his tone hinting at the kind of persuasion he meant. I found a true smirk coming to light on my lips.

"As much as I would love to see Mistress Maria show Vic how pathetic she really is, it won't be necessary. If my terms are accepted, I can make sure that she is receptive to the idea of my change." I replied softly.

"You talk as if you are the Warlord." Welsh commented.

"Far from it, I wager." Was all I said before I continued. "I keep my place as interrogator, and my allies are not part of this deal. They will have the authority to choose whether they ally themselves with Mistress Maria. Their alliance with me shall not be broken, but they will, in no way, be required to answer to anyone other than myself."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Welsh replied, standing. "The Mistress is waiting at the border. If you would let Chief Victoria know of the terms, I will bring her to finalize the deal."

"When she arrives, the location of the main base must be discussed as well." I said, standing too. Riley and Welsh's second followed suit.

"Of course, and I look forward to working with you, Boss Swan."

"Likewise." I stated, and the two of them ran back out and ran to the south. "Riley, this is it. Threaten the army. They need to be on their best behavior from now on. I can't be their best friend anymore. Let the Whitlocks know she's coming. I've got to go talk to Vic."

"Good luck, boss." Riley said, disappearing out the back door. I ran to the basement door, slamming it behind me. I flew down the stairs.

"What if I told you that there was a way for you to hunt in Mexico City tonight?" I asked, causing Victoria to turn to me.

"How so?" She questioned, obviously liking the sound of it.

"Maria wishes to combine our armies. I've already gone over everything with her second-in-command. Maria is coming here now to finalize the partnership and decide on a location for the main base with you. She demands I be changed, but I figured you wouldn't mind so much if you got to have your name on so much land." I took a deep breath and continued. "She plans on using our strength to wipe out the rest of the Warlords before they know what hit them. If you accept this deal, you'll own more land than anyone since Benito himself."

"You've done well, my pet. I find it hard to believe that you pulled this off. I will accept the condition that you be changed along with whatever else is necessary." Victoria replied, turning her back on me once more as dismissal. "Show her down here when she arrives. I want only you, Maria, and her second in my map room. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly." I answered, returning to the living room. Jasper was waiting for me by the front door.

"She is almost here." Jasper stated, his posture ridged. "I can feel her come closer through the sire bond."

"Go wait with Peter and Char." I said, hugging him as fiercely as I could. "Remember to keep tabs on my emotions. Maria is demanding I be changed, and I want you to train me. What do you think?"

"I'd be honored." He replied, hugging back as tightly as he could without breaking me. He let go and headed out the back door. "Call me when you're ready for me to come in. She's here."

"Okay." I whispered as he turned and dashed out the back door. I took a deep breath, and just as I felt I was composed enough to deal with this, Riley walked in the back door with Welsh, his second, and the Devil at his side.

"Boss Swan, I've been looking forward to meeting you. You've made quite the impression on the South." Maria said smoothly. Her heavy Mexican accent was laced with an almost seductive silk. I nearly trembled in fear, but I didn't break my expressionless mask. "Where is Victoria, _mi __cisne __pequeña_?"

"It is an honor to be at your service, Mistress Maria." I replied with a low, respectful bow, but I did not break eye contact. The fact that she was already calling me her little swan was a bit disconcerting. "Victoria is down below. She has requested that I, your second, and yourself be the only ones to attend the finalizing."

"Of course." Maria agreed easily. Maria turned to Welsh's second. "Paul, trail Riley and observe the way the newborns are trained here."

"Boss?" Riley questioned, watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Get them on drills, and run a feasibility test**. I want to be sure we have enough newborns to always have five on patrol at a time." I ordered, dismissing him with a flick of my wrist. **( A.N.: Feasibility test is a military term meaning an operation plan to determine whether or not a plan is within the capacity of the resources that are available.) **When Paul and Riley were out of the house, I indicated to the door that lead to Vic's map room. "If you would please follow me."

"Lead the way." Maria commanded, and I obeyed without pause. I reached the bottom of the steps to see that Victoria was waiting for us. She looked nervous, and she wasn't doing a good job hiding it. I rolled my eyes. If I wasn't human, there was no way I would still be under her command. Without me, she would be the biggest joke of a Warlord in the South. "Victoria, it is great that I finally get to make the acquaintance of the one that owns Boss Swan."

"I must admit that I was shocked to learn that she had gained your attention, Maria." Victoria said to her before looking at me. "Isn't that right, my pet?"

"Yes. You were quite shocked, and I've told you not to call me that." I replied, growing annoyed. Vic looked angry by my blatant disrespect.

"You dare speak to your Warlord so?" Maria questioned, and I knew this was it. If I said the right thing, I'd be in the fast lane, but one wrong move, and I'd be in a deep spot of trouble.

"Victoria is no superior of mine, Mistress." I answered calmly. Maria nodded slowly a few times before speaking.

"You remind me very much of the Major. I see now why he has allied himself with you." Maria said, turning back to Victoria and stuck out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do." Victoria replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it. I now belonged to Mistress Maria. I had to swallow back bile as it rose in my throat.

"I shall let Swan choose nine to leave with you here. I will be bringing the rest back to Monterrey. I'll be taking Swan with me." Maria said in a tone that made it obvious that nothing anyone said would change her mind.

"Thank God. Please take her off my hands." Vic sighed out, confusing me. "Make sure she suffers. She killed my mate."

"You did now, did you?" Maria asked, pausing to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. Her red eyes darkened slightly. "When we get to base, you will have to share the story with me."

"As you wish." I replied, nodding my head at her.

"I own you now." She said, her voice suddenly like steel. I felt my breath stop. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I had no idea what was going on. Maria wasn't acting like anything I'd expected, and I could admit to myself that I was terrified. "Do you understand, _mi __cisne__pequeña_?"

"I submit myself to you willingly, Mistress." I murmured as reverently as I could. Maria's intense gaze went entirely black, and I noticed Welsh's eyes widened at her expression. He obviously had an idea of what was going on. He looked angry, shocked, and...jealous? Nothing made any sense.

"You have five minutes to pick the nine that are to stay behind, and then we are to head back to base." Maria said, twisting her hand and heading back upstairs without another look in Victoria's direction. Welsh and I followed automatically.

When we reached the landing, I turned to head out back where Riley was running drills. I was relieved to see it was already well passed nightfall. I let out my high pitched screech, and the newborns that were used to being under my command got into their line. The others were looking as though they would leap at me any second. I sighed. At my sigh, one of the newborns created my Maria darted for me. One of the newborns under my command, Kyle, came to my defense, pinning the other to the ground.

"It was foolish of you to attack me so." I muttered under my breath, walking closer. I looked down on the newborn and spit on him. "Weak and pathetic. If you cannot control yourself in the presence of one human, one that is your commander, mind you, how do you expect to have the control that is necessary to survive beyond the week? Listen good, all of you. I am your superior, now and forever, and if any of you so much as roll your eyes my way, I will have no problems building your fire. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss Swan!" Those under my command shouted, and those created by Maria gave the same growl that they had under the Major. It took everything I had not to smirk at how little Maria had changed.

"Good." I said between my teeth before picking out seven newborns. Most of them were from Maria's army. I needed those with the most control to be the ones near me during my change. I snapped my fingers and turned my back on them. "Back to work! Those that were not chosen to stay, we move out in two minutes." I began walking to the house.

"Peter said you were ready for me." I heard Jasper say as he fell into step behind me.

"Par usual, the all knowing bastard is right." I replied, smirking slightly. "I was going to request that Peter and Charlotte stay behind. I need someone that knows what they're doing. Victoria would bring the Volturi down on us in a day if she was left to her own devices."

"Yes. I believe that would be efficient." Jasper said, sending me a wave of gratitude. I was glad he'd understood that I was trying to give them an out. After all that Jasper did to get them out of Maria's grasp, I didn't want them to have to go back if it could be helped.

"Excellent. If you could let them know?"

"Will do." Jasper stated, dashing away. He shouted over his shoulder. "You should get ready to leave!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as I hurried upstairs to grab what little belongings I owned and put them into a small backpack. I was back downstairs within moments, and Riley came to take up his place on my flank.

"Report." I commanded him as we walked out the front door to where Maria was waiting with Welsh and Paul. The rest of the army, which had grown to nearly 40, was in ranks behind them.

"Jean will keep her place next to you. The Major has offered to take up my flank as I escort you to Monterrey. Mistress Maria will bring up the rear." He answered, easily falling back into the routine we'd had going before I'd warmed up to him completely. "The Mistress ordered that we leave on your order."

"Then we move out." I replied, twisting my arm to have him bend over so that I could climb onto his back. I let out my screech, and Riley took off, the Major and Jean sticking close to my sides. When we drew closer to Maria's camp, I turned to Jean and gave an order. "Scout ahead, Jean. You know what to do."

"Yes, boss." She said, flitting easily ahead with her newborn strength. It didn't take long for Riley to come slowly to a stop just at the bottom of a ridge.

"This is the edge." He whispered.

"Then here we'll wait." I muttered lazily. There was a growl from over the ridge that I recognized as Jean's and one answered soon after. The sound of vampires being ripped apart echoed through the humid, night air. Riley leaned forward as if to rush to help. "Stop. Do not move."

There was only silence. When three minutes passed and Jean had not returned, I tapped Riley's back three times, letting him know I wanted down. I was going in. We needed the situation evaluated, and now that Jean was out of contact, I was the only scout I trusted.

"Swan, are you sure?" Jasper asked, speaking up in front of Maria for the first time since she'd arrived.

"Of course I am." I replied, tilting my head to lock my gaze with his. "It's my job, Major. I'm a scout. It's what I do."

"Are you not a second-in-command first?" Jasper countered, and I smirked.

"Yet in the end, we all end up on the frontline." I said, my smile growing. "Do not worry, Whitlock. I shall return shortly."

He nodded, and I began running up the hill at a dead sprint. What I saw when I reached the top shocked me beyond belief. There, where Maria's camp used to be, was a newborn breeding ground. Riseborrugh's presence didn't surprise me in the least, but his new ally sent chills of horror down my spine. Next to Riseborrugh, in the middle of changing a human into a newborn, was none other than Vladimir, one of the Romanian Brothers.

My fear must have been extremely strong, for Jasper was beside me in the next instant. The moment he saw Vladimir, he froze. I was the first to recover, and I grabbed Jasper's hand. It snapped him out of his shock, and I pulled him in the direction of the army at the base of the ridge. He didn't need anymore prompting. We returned to the bottom, and I motioned for Jasper to go stand next to Riley. I, on the other hand, went straight over to Maria where she was waiting patiently behind the army.

"What's the problem, Boss Swan?" Maria asked, a sultry smile on her lips that made me think she knew exactly what was going on.

"I mean no disrespect, Mistress, but if you know anything about the scene I witnessed over this hill, I believe it would be best to share it with me." I said, the words barely coming out calmly from between my teeth.

"You recognized Vladimir then, no?" She asked, her smile widening. I simply stared back, waiting for her to continue. She laughed. "It's a deal I made with him. I will use my army to help him annihilate the Volturi, and he will be sure that all of the Americas belongs to Mistress Maria when the Romanians retake the crown of the vampire world. You should feel honored to be a part of it."

"If this is to work, we need to work quickly. He is changing a great deal of humans over the ridge. We'd better hope I get over this newborn stage quickly, or controlling them will be a bit of an issue." I replied, not bothering to hide my exasperation. "I hope you know what you are doing, Mistress."

"Watch your tone, my second. I have everything under control. Vladimir and I have gone over all the details. You will be briefed when you awaken from your change. Depending on your behavior during the meeting, you will be fed or tossed to the mercy of your own army." Maria spat, her eyes flashing the way I'd been anticipating from the beginning. "You're mine now, Swan, and you'd best remember that."

"Of course." I replied, but I continued, knowing that I couldn't back out of any accusations. Maria would view it as a weakness of character. "As long as you know what and who you are dealing with."

"You, my new second, don't need to worry about that." Maria replied, before her eyes darkened the way they had in the map room. "You could be of great use to me, perhaps more, if you are lucky."

She suddenly, and without warning, put her hands on either side of my face and tilted my head back. Her teeth were in my neck in the next second. I was able to hold in the gasp, although I was shocked at the quickness and publicity of which she was choosing to do this. Her next words made it all make sense however, and they made me even more determined to not scream. I needed to be strong. The plan depended on it, and there was so much at stake.

Maria's voice rang through the Mexican night with an ominous foreboding, leaving no room for argument.

"You're mine, Boss Swan, and it is through my venom that you shall take your place at my side. Witness this day. Boss Swan is my chosen! The South has met its match." She had, indeed, chosen me over Welsh, then. I was already in. Now, I just needed her trust.

The last thing I heard before succumbing to the burning pain was Staff Sergeant Welsh's enraged roar, quickly followed by the ripping, metallic sound of a vampire getting torn to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: There you go. The next chapter is in Riley's POV. I'm not going to get into the burning of the change or any of that. I believe all of us in the Twilight, FF world have read those scenes enough for eight lifetimes.<br>What do you guys think is up with Maria? What's the deal with Welsh? How do you think Jasper is going to handle being in Maria's camp again?  
>The 10th song of the OSDU playlist is now up on my profile. I'll be updating in a week! Thanks to all those that are adding this story to their alertsfavorites lists. Thanks to all those that are adding me to author alert/favorite. It flatters me!  
>I hate to be one of those people that talks about their own stuff, but I put up a one-shot last week. It's called Indestructible, and it is about Jasper's life in the South (or how I imagine it). Please check it out if you're in the mood! =D<strong>


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

This chapter rated '**M**' for death, dark themes, and violence.

* * *

><p>Previously: Maria suddenly changes Bella after telling her about the planned revolution.<p>

* * *

><p>Riley's P.O.V. (2276 words):<p>

"What is it about this place that keeps you on your feet?" ~Mighty Fine Blues by Eels

.:!*!:.

Welsh didn't take the news of the boss's promotion over him too well. When he roared and moved to attack the boss, I lunged forward without thought, and I had his arms off before he could turn around to fight back. It wasn't much of a fight though, and I had him in pieces quickly. To my astonishment, Maria pulled out a match and set his parts aflame.

"Riley, dear." Maria purred darkly. I kept my face neutral, ignoring my fear as only I could when I turned to acknowledge her. "You will follow me into camp. Carry your leader, and I will show you where her quarters shall be."

I lifted the boss into my arms and followed wordlessly. Jean came to flank me on the right, and Ares took the place on my left side. Our little group fell behind slightly as Vladimir came over the ridge and walked with Maria. They were talking quietly.

"I am going to demand I be the only one in there when she completes the change." Ares whispered almost too quietly for me to hear. "I doubt you understand what just happened as fully as those under Maria do, but I feel you should know."

"I understand that she has taken Welsh's place. Is that not all that happened?" I questioned. Once again, I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"No. That isn't all that just happened." Ares replied, his eyes dark as they darted around. "I don't know how much you know about how Maria works, but she plays with her second-in-commands. She makes them fall in love with her, and then she uses that to play them like strings. It is true that her seconds are almost always men, but she's had a couple women seconds as well. Gender means little to her and her games."

"What are you saying, Ares?" I asked, the dread building up steadily.

"She has chosen Swan. She just announced that your boss will stand at her side." He said, his voice not betraying the fear I knew he must be hiding. "Swan is going to wake up to the same world that I did."

We were silent after that. It was a lot to take in. I was shocked to find out that Maria was most likely going to demand sex from my boss. It sent shudders down my spine, and made my hair stand on end. I hugged the boss closer to me without thought. I wished I could protect her. I wished I could be the second she believed I was. I wanted to turn and run and take her as far north as I could. I wanted to get her as far away from this evil bitch as inhumanly possible.

The problem was, I couldn't. She needed to do this. She needed to to endue this hell so that we could be rid of Maria once and for all. Not only that, but I had a feeling things were getting a lot more important than that at this point, especially with one of the Romanian brothers here. A revolution was being planned, and the boss was expected to lead it. I knew that she had a respect for the Volturi though, and she was going to do all in her power to make sure that the Romanians didn't take power. Things were going to get messy, and my boss was going to have to stand in the middle of it.

The moment we got over the ridge, I knew why the boss had reacted the way she had. The camp was terrifying. The center was a huge pit dug out to look like a Colosseum. There were a good fifty humans changing in there, and there were a few older vampires standing around it, talking and keeping an eye on the humans as they writhed in pain. There was blood and venom everywhere; staining the dirt, clothes, skin, nails, hair, reflected in the eyes of those surrounding... I shook my head.

As we progressed down the ridge, my eyes wandered to the outskirts of the camp. There were five large tents placed around Maria's main grounds. They were left open, and I noticed that the older vampires were walking in and out of them. We passed one as we officially entered the camp, and I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder to peak into it as a vampire entered. I was astonished when I saw the vampire step into a hole in the ground near the back of the tent. Ares must have felt my shock, for he started whispering into my ear again as we walked around the Colosseum and to the tent on the far side of the camp.

"The holes lead to underground living spaces. If you listen carefully, you can hear the movement far beneath you. There were only two here when I left. One was for Maria, and the other was for her chosen second. With all the extra company, I'd be prepared to spend all your time outside. I highly doubt any of us are going to gain a second glance from her highness. On that note, consider yourself lucky." Ares commented dryly. The boss suddenly tensed and ground her teeth together in pain. Ares placed his hand on her forehead, and I felt a slight peaceful feeling settle over me. It must have been even stronger to her, for she relaxed significantly. I couldn't imagine how she kept from screaming, even with the Major's extra help. Ares's hand suddenly vanished from the boss's head, and Maria turned.

"Major Whitlock, meet Vladimir of Romania. Vladimir, meet the God of War." Maria introduced shortly. "The Major allied himself with my second before I claimed her."

"It is Boss Swan that I am anxious to meet. Be sure it happens." Vladimir replied, ignoring the Major completely as he stared at my boss. "I am going to go for a four day hunt in Mexico City. When I return, we will finalize the plans with your second. Be prepared, Maria."

He took off at a brisk walk without another word.

"Paul." Maria ordered, and Welsh's second stepped forward. "You go with Riley and train the armies. I want them fighting as one unit and answering to the same commands by the time Swan finishes her change. Riley, you are in charge. Train my creations the way you trained Victoria's. I want Swan comfortable with giving orders right away."

I nodded to show I understood. The Major held his arms out to take the boss from me, and I handed her to him regretfully.

"I've got her." Ares reassured, his eyes hard yet empathetic. "Go get Maria's heathens into shape. It'll make Swan's first day a whole lot easier."

"_Benedicat tibi__._" I whispered, wishing him blessings in Latin before signaling for the armies to follow me and turning to Paul. "Let's go. As we walk, I want you to fill me in on how things used to be run around here. In turn, I'll let you know what's gonna change."

"You're a real expert at giving orders, aren't you?" Paul snarled once we were out of Maria's hearing. I had him pinned to the ground in the next moment, and I decided to take out all my pent up tension and emotion on Paul and the armies.

"You should see me in a fight. I'm even better at that." I hissed out at him, removing his left arm to make a point. I got off him and let him to his feet. Addressing the whole of Maria and Victoria's combined forces, I spoke. "Until Boss Swan awakens, I'm in charge. Does anyone else have a problem with that? No? Good. Let's get this show on the road."

I wasted no time. Paul sat off to the side reattaching his arm while I trained the forty-some newborns like a drill sergeant on steroids. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to Paul now that Welsh had been exterminated. His newborn strength was long faded, and the second-in-command space had been taken already. He had no real use here anymore, and judging by the dark look on his face, he knew it.

.:!*!:.

Three days passed, and I got used to things at Maria's camp. The armies were now working as one, and it didn't seem strange referring to the 40 some newborns as such. The fifty newborns that had awakened yesterday were giving me more trouble though. Paul, Riseborrugh, and Nathaniel had all tried their hand at helping, but it was all we could do to keep fights from breaking out.

I had noticed Ares leave one of the tents for an hour before returning with a struggling human. One of the newborns had begun to edge forward. Ares's head had turned in his direction, and the dark look in his eyes (and whatever he put out with his gift), had the newborn backing down faster than I'd ever seen. The Major looked at me then, and he whispered one word.

"Soon."

The Boss was almost awake. I was excited, nervous, and all around anxious as hell. I remembered being a newborn only too well. I hoped that she'd be able to handle taking charge so swiftly. Not only that, but she'd be waking up to bad news. Ares was going to tell her right away what Maria's declaration and claim would mean. That idea in itself was enough to have me sweating venom, figuratively speaking, of course. Finally, I was excited because she was my leader, and I was getting her back. Plus, now she would be ready to truly take her place as a southern second-in-command. I'd be able to step back and take my rightful place on her right flank without any pretenses or worries that one of her own soldiers would lose control and drain her dry.

Maria was standing near me. She was completely silent, and expressionless, but her body was tense. It had me on edge. Before I could think on that anymore though, the Major walked out of the tent with the boss on his heals. She paused just outside the tent, and I watched as her eyes took in the camp at a completely human pace. She took a deep breath through the nose, and a slow smirk came to life on her face. I knew that smile all too well. She was ready to play the game.

"Riley." She whispered, knowing I'd hear. I was on her flank in the next two seconds. "Report."

"The original 42 are working as a single unit. The newly turned are proving far more difficult." I said, finding myself watching her. She seemed very controlled. It was almost making me uneasy. "It seems as if the majority of them have underdeveloped gifts. Since they cannot control them yet, they are acting up. We've already lost two due to Jack. His gift is fierce, boss. I don't know how he does it, but he makes vampire rip themselves apart."

"Call him forward." The Boss commanded, making my eyes widen.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered, feeling unsure. I whistled, and the newborns in the Colosseum froze. "Step up, Jack."

"Riley, sir." He acknowledged once he was standing before us.

"This is Boss Swan. She's requested you." I told him. Jack automatically straightened up and saluted her.

"You've done well, Riley." The boss praised.

"I thought so." I replied with a shrug.

"Jack, have you figured out how to use your gift on command yet?" The boss asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied, staying standing straight.

"Use it on me." She said, causing my eyes to widen.

"Boss, his gift is lethal."

"I realized, Riley." She replied dryly before turning back to Jack and nodding. Jack's eyes went completely white. She flinched, and then a huge grin began to break out on her face. The boss's next word was whispered almost silently. "Fantastic."

"Boss?" I questioned, confused.

"I'll get his gift under control, and then he will rejoin the training. You will continue to be in charge until then. I trust you can handle that?" She said, still grinning at Jack.

"Of course." I replied.

"Go." She ordered, finally turning to look at me. I saluted, and she winked at me before turning back to Jack. Before I could call the newborns to attention again, Paul approached me.

"I request and audience with Boss Swan." He said, looking determined. I nodded and told him I'd make it happen as soon as I could. I figured he was going to try to take my position on her right flank. I knew, however, that wasn't going to happen. The boss needed me almost as much as I needed her.

"Riley." I heard from my left. I turned and saw the Major walking toward me. "Boss Swan told me to assist you in the newborn training."

"You want to take the ones that are still being troublesome?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled back.

"I recon that's still my strong suit." He replied, his southern drawl making a more obvious appearance. I nodded, the smile not leaving my face.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The boss had gotten "Jack the Ripper's" gift under control in just a couple hours before watching the spars that the Major, Jean, and I set up. She had them all working together before dawn, with only a little help from us. She put them into her training lines and had them all up to speed. They weren't perfect, but it was more improvement then Nathaniel and I had gotten out of them in three days. Boss Swan paced along the top of the Colosseum, giving orders and threats alike. The Major looked almost relaxed, but I had a horrible feeling that this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Wow! Well, things are finally heating up. I'm almost scared to show you guys the next few chapters... promise you won't leave me? <strong>


	12. Not So Unbreakable

This chapter rated '**M**' for dark themes, violence, adult content, language, and other messed up shit. Seriously, this is your WARNING.

* * *

><p>Previously: Welsh is killed, Riley trains the armies, Bella wakes up, Jack the Ripper is awesome, and things settle down as Bella takes over.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (3111 words):

"The devil's voice is sweet to hear." ~Stephen King

.:!*!:.

Waking up as a vampire was strange. I felt the burn in my throat that I knew would be there, all my scars had remained, and the world looked completely different. After a few seconds of initial shock, I felt like myself again, much to Jasper's disbelief.

I fed off the human that Jasper had brought me after his own hunt, and then he filled me in on everything that had happened in the last three days. While he told me of Welsh's death, Riley's training of the newborns, and what Maria's claim on me meant, I thought about the conclusion I'd come to while I'd been burning.

This was bigger than I'd known back at Vic's camp. I wasn't just dealing with being a pawn of Maria, I was her queen. I was the game changer, and she wasn't just using me to take over the South. She was using me to win a revolution, a revolution I was completely against. I'm sure Riley was already aware that I was going to try to find a way to help the Volturi. My issue was that Jasper's news sent chills of horror down my spine. I was a virgin for goodness sake! The thought of becoming sexually active with the Mistress of the South made me sick. Not only did I not bat for that team, but she wouldn't be gentle, and I hated the woman!

I was in over my head. I could admit that to myself now. There was no way I could do this. Riley and Jasper had been right, and I should have heeded their council. I could already feel myself reverting to the cold numbness. I was growing dark already, and it terrified me.

"Thank you, Major." I said, surprised at the calmness of my new, musical voice. Jasper nodded, and he grabbed my wrist as I went to stand. I stopped, but I didn't move toward him.

"Remember that you are not alone. You have true allies." He whispered to me, concern and love in his tone. I turned to look into his eyes, and I wondered if Peter could have been right about the whole mate thing. I hoped he was wrong. Jasper deserved better. He had beaten this world, and I could feel in my newly frozen veins that I would fall to it. I nodded in reply and pulled my hand from his grip.

Riley had done a fantastic job readying the newborns. Jack the Ripper, as I renamed him, was fascinating. His gift was like nothing I'd ever heard of. When he used it on me like I'd ordered, I'd begun to itch worse than I ever had in my life. My first instinct was to tear it from myself by any means necessary, it was so painful. I flinched, and my shield kicked in. Thank God I'd been right about that, or Jack would have killed me. I smiled and sent Riley to train the others. I liked Jack, and I hoped that if I could win him over, he'd fight with me and the Volturi instead of his creator, when the time came.

Jack was a quick learner, and it didn't take much time before he understood that his gift was like any other part of him. He soon managed to control it the same as he'd learned to control his new strength. It wasn't long before I sent Jack the Ripper back out with the others and took my place giving orders. It also wasn't long before the sun rose and Vladimir returned. Maria came and whispered in my ear to meet her in her quarters. I nodded in the affirmative and told Riley that he and Jasper were in charge before following Maria into her tent.

Maria stopped before jumping into her underground area and turned to me.

"Vladimir is going to demand complete respect, and I expect you to show nothing less." Maria ordered, her features cold and serious. I wasn't so sure I would do what she expected, so I gave a vague reply.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mistress." I said, nodding to show my understanding. Maria rolled her eyes.

"He tells me to kill you, and I won't have a choice. This is much bigger than you." She warned, actually softening up a bit, and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. Confused by her reaction, I felt myself soften a little as well against my will.

"I understand, Maria." I whispered, letting my hard demeanor fall. At first I was worried that I had overstepped my boundaries by forgoing her title, but she just looked into my eyes for a moment before nodding once and stepping into the underground quarters. Her gaze had looked so vulnerable, so meek, and almost warm. I shook my head sharply. What was I thinking? This was the cold Mistress of the South. She had no warmth in her soul, and any she used to have died with her mate centuries ago.

Maria lead the way into an isolated part of the cave system. Vladimir was standing there waiting for us.

"So this is Boss Swan." He said, walking closer to me. He got within a foot from me and raised an eyebrow. "She is very controlled, Maria."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was right here, and he was talking as if I wasn't.

"I chose her for a reason, Vladimir" Maria replied in a calm tone.

"Does she have a gift? Does she know who I am?" He asked her, and I huffed before speaking. I wasn't going to take his crap.

"'She' is right here, sir. Shall we get down to business?" I asked, but I stuck out my hand and continued speaking before he had a chance to do so himself. "I am Boss Swan. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"You're a mouthy one, aren't you?" He said, a fire burning in his eyes. I didn't lower my hand. "Who do you think you are, newborn?"

"Look here. I will respect you if you respect me. I have agreed to fight for you, plan this revolution for you, and train the army that will win you back your empire, but I did not sign up for being treated like the dirt on the bottom of someone's fucking shoe." I extended my hand a little more. "I know exactly who you are, _Vladimir the __Alungat_. It's time you realize who I am."

He raised an eyebrow slowly before a grin spread over his face. "I like you Boss Swan. Call me Vlad. What shall I call you?"

"Call me Swan." I answered with a grin of my own as we shook hands. Maria seemed to be proud, irritated, and shocked all at once. She walked over to an elegant rocking chair she had in the corner and sat to silently watch mine and Vladimir's interaction.

"My brother and I have been planning this for a very long while." He began.

"I'm sure." I replied dryly, causing him to smile slightly.

"Yes, well, Maria and I have been talking of making a Herculean army to take down the Volturi since the Major's own time a hundred years ago. I'd been prepared to fly here, but I got a call from Maria. She had some rather bad news. The Major had fled North. Without him, we did not have anyone with the fortitude to do the job." Vladimir looked at me steadily for a moment. "I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when Maria contacted me just over three weeks ago. She asked me if I'd heard the stories yet. I had, of course. There was a human second-in-command taking land, celebrating victory after victory, training newborns, and all under the jurisdiction of a new, laughable Warlord that didn't even mark her own territory.

"I had dismissed it as myth. Everyone had, except Maria. She believed you were real, and she had already started to plan how to make you hers. That is why she sent those scouts. They were all just to get your attention. I thought it was a bit too obvious, but I guess it was fool proof. You had to have known the Highest Army was the only one that truly stood in your way of total domination."

I nodded. "Yes. The scouts sent the right message. I was aware that she knew I was coming, one way or another."

"Speaking of, it is one way or another that we will end the Volturi... every last one of them. That's what this has always been about, but Aro is mine, and Stephan would light me up himself if anyone else took Caius." He rolled his eyes before growing serious. "I'd like to give you the honor of killing the third king, Marcus. What do you say, Swan?"

"I would love to." I said, smiling my darkest smile, and Vladimir returned it right away. "What do you say we begin official plans within the week? Could you get a floor-plan of Volterra drawn up that quick, Vlad?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. My brother and I have mastered drawing that damn place to scale in our spare time this last millennium. I'll have it done in three days." He replied, offering his hand. I shook it and turned to Maria. She stood silently and lead me to another, obviously more personal part of her quarters. I didn't make a sound. I had the sinking feeling in my stomach, and I also had a good idea what was about to happen.

"You have balls, Swan." Maria growled out, none too happy. I laughed slightly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't have balls. Normally, I'd correct you and say I have guts, but I don't really think I do anymore." I remarked dryly before lifting an eyebrow in her direction. "Do vampires have guts, Mistress Maria?"

"You push your luck!" She ground out between her teeth. She was in my face in the next moment, looking two inches up into my eyes threateningly. "Do not forget that I own you!"

"Do not kid yourself." I whispered, losing my ire. Now, I just wanted to go out with a bang. With Riley and Jasper in my mind, I slowly began to move my face down closer to her as I spoke, making my way to whisper in her ear. "I cannot be owned. There are few things that have a hold on me, and there are even less people that have such. What makes you think that you could own someone like me, someone that continues to defy every rule and law of nature?"

Maria took a step back, looking indignant. "I just do not understand you." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" I muttered, caught off guard.

"Victoria told me all about you. You were timid. You hid behind the Cullen Clan like a scared rabbit. She found you broken in the woods, barely able to speak. You were delusional, saying 'he's gone', over and over again." Maria said, her eyes seeming to light up slightly. "Eight months later, you're scouting, training, and leading armies. You are known world-wide. Aro wants to recruit you, for God's sake!"

If I'd still had a beating heart, it would have skipped. Maybe I could service. Aro wanted me in his guard! I would take joining his collection to this Southern hell any day. Before Maria could sense my out-of-place excitement and hope, I explained. "Emotion is a powerful tool. After a hundred years with the Major I would have thought you'd know that."

"What emotions could have possibly changed you in such a way?" Maria asked, looking unconvinced.

"I was angry and vengeful, but most of all, I was hurt. My emotional pain was almost as bad as the physical pain of the change, only I lived with the former for over a year. That's how I was able to stay silent during my transformation. I am no stranger to pain." I nearly spat, finding myself upset that I was being questioned. "Yes, I changed quickly. I found my strength, and I stand up for myself. How I got here was a hard and long road, Maria, and it would be in your best interest to remember that."

"Si. Very well." She agreed suddenly, catching me off guard. Her voice went very serious, and the air grew tense. "Now, it is my turn. I am Benito Alverez's only remaining creation. I am Mistress Maria of the South, leader of the Highest Army, creator of the God of War, the one to finally introduce venom to Boss Swan's veins, longest living Warlord, and the future Queen of the Western Territory! You may defy laws and rules of nature, but I am above all of that! Consider me gravity. Even the immovable Boss Swan answers to her. Get me?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied with conviction, straightening up. The air grew thicker, and I struggled to swallow the venom that pooled in my mouth. This was it. I brought Riley and Jasper's faces to the front of my mind. That gave me the strength I needed to detach myself enough to do what was necessary to get us out of here with our vengeance... and in turn, our freedom.

"I knew I made a good choice." Maria purred, her fingers dragging from one shoulder and across my back to the other as she walked around me. "My little Swan."

The dense air increased with her words. It felt unnatural. I said nothing.

"Your silence is very out of character." She mused, tapping her chin twice with her index finger as she came to a stop in front of me. "I am glad that you know how to show your respect for me. You're different from the others. I do not know what it is, but you have an aura to you that not even the Major had. I saw it even while you were in your weak, human state."

I still said nothing. I kept my eyes cast forward. I knew what was coming, what was expected of me, and how this would end. Riley and Jasper became harder to visualize as I struggled to breathe.

"On your knees." Maria ordered suddenly, bringing her fists down hard on my shoulders before opening her hands into claws. I obeyed her command and fell before her. She dug her nails into my shoulders just enough to break the skin. I dared not cry out or tense. She leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Make your request."

"I wish only to please you, Mistress." I replied in a voice barely above a whisper, making sure to keep my face devoid of emotion. The words tasted like vinegar and rust as they tumbled out of my lips.

"Request granted." She replied simply, lifting her dress up and around her waist. Grabbing my hair, she hiked her leg over my left shoulder and forced my face toward herself.

I went cold. I did what was expected of me. I went numb.

The numbness didn't last. A short time later, something started bringing me away from the safe place in my mind. It was a voice... a smooth, Hispanic voice.

Each caress froze my veins and set my skin on fire. There was a battle taking place in my soul. Half of me knew that these pretty words were just Maria casting her spell on me, as she did with all her second-in-commands, yet there was a traitorous half of me as well. This side was gaining ground.

"You have such strength. I may never have another." Her words broke down the first of my walls.

"You will never leave me, Swan. I need you." She whispered as she removed my shirt. I fell in a little further.

"I think you could mean more to me one day. I believe I could love you." Another piece was chipped away, but it didn't seem unwanted anymore.

"Please, tell me your name. I want to know you." She insisted in a kind voice between soft kisses. I began to question all I'd heard about her.

"You were right. I could never own you. I feel as if I should belong to you, and not the other way around." She admitted, a dry sob suddenly breaking free. I couldn't help it.

I lifted my hand to cup her face and traced her cheekbone with my finger. "My name is Isabella."

"Isabella." She whispered reverently, with an intense compassion, and the air didn't feel so heavy anymore. This time I was the one that crushed my lips to hers.

.:!*!:.

Third Person P.O.V.:

Boss Swan floated out of the tent with the dark grace of a fallen angel. Her gaze went directly to the other side of the camp, where her eyes connected with the eyes of the Major. He understood the emotions coming off of her. They had once been his own. She had been defeated, and it had only taken one time alone with the Mistress of the South to break her.

Her stare shifted to meet the intense gaze of her second-in-command. Riley felt a dread fill him, stronger than anything he'd ever felt. While his red eyes held a mirage of emotions, mainly sympathy and sorrow, her newborn irises were void. There was hardly a trace of her former self left, and this look was both an order and a plea. She was reminding him about his promise. He could almost hear her cold, confused voice in his mind.  
>Take them and flee.<p>

Riley nodded once slowly, and without warning, he twisted around and decapitated the God of War with a practiced twist of his hands. Riley was sure the Major would never leave Boss Swan otherwise. Lifting the Major's head and body into his arms, he ordered for Jean and Richard to follow him as he ran toward Victoria's camp to collect the Captain and his mate. Jean covered their scents, and Richard used his gift to will their safe passage. Peter and Charlotte were waiting for them when they finally arrived, and the two joined them on the run North without a word, with Peter insisting he carry the Major. Riley made it all the way to the Kansas border before he looked back. With a strangled roar, he fell to his knees and pushed his nails into the hard ground. Silently, Peter began to reattach the God of War's head, and as the sun rose, Riley wept burning tears of blood and venom.

A week later, in Monterrey, Boss Swan had appointed Jack the Ripper as her second (even though something about him in that position on her flank felt off) and had executed Paul. She had began to organize the army into sections. She and Vladimir had started drawing up plans for the revolution. Boss Swan belonged to the Mistress of the South, and she worshiped her creator's public strength and private weakness. Mistress Maria was everything to her now. There was one face, though, that kept appearing whenever she'd close her eyes. She wished she could remember the blond, scared man's name...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Yeah, so before you all come after me with pitchforks and torches, I have some news to share. I uploaded this chapter early because I found out I'm going out of town over the President's Day weekend (an American holiday that's landing on the 20th this year). I'm not going to have internet, so I won't be updating this weekend. Next update will be on the 26th of February.<br>I'll just go hide now...**


	13. The Rest Is Silence

This chapter is rated '**M**' for violence, death, and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Bella wins Vladimir over. She falls to Maria and sends Riley away. He makes it to Kansas before he breaks down.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Riley's P.O.V.<span> (3607 words):

"Be all my sins rememb'red." ~Hamlet; Act 3, Scene 1

.:!*!:.

I slowly came back to myself. I began to feel the wind in my hair again, feel the crisp night against my face. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I was alone.

I inhaled, taking in the scents around me. Jean and Rich had both been here very recently. The Whitlock's scents were fainter.

My throat burned. I had no idea how long I had been kneeling here like this. I needed to hunt, badly.

Standing was harder than I ever remembered it being. I blinked and felt something on my face. I reached up and felt something dried down my cheeks. Before I could think on it any longer, I heard a noise come from a short distance away. Numb, I headed in the direction the sounds were coming from. I walked quickly to the top of the hill. I looked down, and what I saw the base of the hill brought everything back.

My leader was gone. Boss Swan was a shadow. Isabella Swan was now truly dead. Her last order to me had been to take all those she cared about and leave her alone in Hell.

I was a second without a first. I was a beta without an alpha. I was the moon without the sun. I was nothing without her.

The emptiness enveloped me like a breathing entity. What direction had I without my northern star?

"Major, Riley still hasn't moved." Jean's voice brought me back to the happenings at the base of the hill.

"What are your orders, Major?" Peter asked, sending a flame of jealousy through me. The Captain still had purpose, I thought bitterly to myself. I felt my eyes harden. I briefly found myself amazed that I had not yet been noticed. Perhaps I might have made a decent scout after all. Memories of the boss caused me to flinch, and I concentrated all of my attention to the conversation below in order to stay above the dark waters of nothingness threatening to consume me once more.

"I need to speak to Riley before we do anythin'. I must know why he did what he did." Ares answered, not even looking at his Captain. Did he even know how much Peter depended on him? Did he even understand what it was to be a true second to a warrior of the South? I doubted he had even a sliver of understanding. He had, after all, ordered Peter and Charlotte away once as well. At least the Captain'd had a mate to fill some part of him back up. I was nothing without her.

The emptiness and lack of meaning nearly overtook me again, but I took in a raged breath. That finally got the attention of those before me.

"Riley." Ares whispered, his voice carrying on the wind like a siren's call. "Come forward. I wish to speak with you."

I felt it then. It was a weak echo compared to the boss's pull on me, but it was there. Confusion shot through me. Why did I feel compelled to follow the God of War's commands? It was not out of fear. I held little fear when it came to this man, which I found strange, seeing as I had decapitated him last time we'd interacted, and he was most likely going to retaliate. Regardless, I felt the weak connection. I knew then that Ares must be the boss's mate. There was no other explanation. At this point, I would take any tie to my leader that I could get. I moved forward with a new-found strength. I reached him and stood in silence.

"There are only two reasons that you are still alive." Ares said slowly. "One, you are Swan's second, and I could never destroy one so close to her. Two, I've come to respect you as a comrade. I have only one question. Why?"

"It was the only way to be sure you came with me. It was her last order to me, sir. I couldn't..." My voice broke, and I fell to my knees. It was taking over again, my worthlessness. My breathing picked up raggedly. "I had to be sure you came. It was what she wanted. I would've done anything. I-"

"Riley!" Ares exclaimed in what sounded like shock. He lowered himself to his knees as well. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and I found myself slowly regaining my composure with the help of whatever the hell he was sending me. "I am not angry. You did nothin' wrong. You followed your commander. I simply needed to know your reasonin'."

"I'm cold." I found myself whispering just before I actually shivered. "It's been nearly three years since I've felt cold."

"It will all be okay, Riley." Ares replied softly. "I know-."

"You know nothing!" I screamed, finding myself on my feet, towering over him, before I knew it. Anger took me in it's arms, and I was powerless to it. "You would not last for the blink of an eye as a second to a southern Warrior. You know nothing! You may be able to feel my emotions, but do not let your gift fool you. You could not understand this lack of purpose if your life was dependent upon it! I have nothing to compare this helplessness to but the death of a mate. Lucky you that Swan still walks this earth! I have no such luck. She has cast me off, thrown me off a precipice too high above the clouds for vision! I am connected to her very soul. There is no other connection. You are held by her existence. Oh, what things I would give to be held so loosely!"

"You aren't makin' any sense, Riley. You need to calm down." Ares tried to console, but I was too far gone, too lost in the void.

"No! You listen to me, Whitlock!" I demanded, a power filling me out of no where. "I may have been rejected, but that doesn't change the fact that I am Boss Swan's right-flank, her second, her brother, and if you try to tell me it will be okay or that you know how it feels one more time, I swear to God I will remove your head to satisfy my own need for violence next time!"

"Next time?" Ares repeated, a dark smile growing on his face as he slowly got to his feet. I saw Peter looking between us carefully out of the corner of my eye. Ares took a step closer to me, bringing us within inches of touching. "There will not be a next time. You got lucky the first time."

"Do not test me." I warned as the power filling me evolved. I'd never felt anything like it, but I knew I would need it if I was going to be able to get the Major to follow my orders. I had a plan to save the boss, but I needed to become the leader of our mismatched group if it was going to succeed. "Fight me, and we will settle this once and for all."

"Even knowin' all that you know, you challenge me?" Ares asked, actually looking shocked.

"A Southern spar." I restated. "First to remove the head of his opponent wins his dominance."

Ares said nothing, instead opting to back up and enter a crouch. The power hit an all time high as Ares rushed me. My brain was working overtime, trying to remember things about the vampire in front of me.

The Major is left-handed.

I shifted to be on his right side as he twisted and swung at me over and over again. He reached out with a hand to grab my arm.

Physical contact seems to make his gift stronger.

I ducked out of his reach before beginning to circle him again. He charged almost instantly. I stayed on his right side in order to keep a slight advantage as we crashed together. He started to gain the upper-hand quickly, and so I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked out at him, knowing he'd take the opportunity. Ares grabbed hold of my leg and severed it at the knee while I took the opening he'd created for me, leaned forward, and tore off his head. I fell to the ground, my breathing unnecessarily hard. The power that had given me the strength to fight the God of War dissipated as quickly as it had built. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. I could almost feel the disappointment, worry, and slight pride I knew Boss Swan would be feeling if she were here.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I was startled back into reality when I felt my leg being reattached. I opened my eyes to see Jean watching me carefully with a bit of awe. I noticed that Peter was, once again, putting the Major back together. His head was almost connected completely again.

"Riley, what are we going to do?" Jean asked, sounding afraid and uncertain.

"We're going to save the boss and set the South on fire." I answered, getting to my feet as soon as my leg was working again and offered a hand to Jean. She took it, and I helped her to her feet.

"You win." I suddenly heard from my right. I looked over to see the Major watching me without expression. "What am I to do?"

"Take me to see the Cullens." I ordered. Ares raised his eyebrows. "I think it's time we get one step ahead of Maria and those Romanian bastards. We're going to get the future on our side."

.:!*!:.

It took over ten hours to get to the Cullen's estate since we'd stopped for a hunt along the way. I didn't even pause when we reached the property line. They had to know we were coming by now anyway. My guess was confirmed when we approached and saw them all standing out on the porch waiting for us.

"Jasper, what brings you back here so soon?" The blond leader asked, glancing at me nervously where I stood, obviously asserting my dominance by being in front of the others. "Peter and Charlotte too. Good to see you as well. It's been a while."

"Dr. Cullen, I assume?" I said, bring his attention fully to me. He nodded slowly, still appearing cautious. "I am Riley Biers. I have some news you may like to hear. You might want to be seated for this, so would you mind if we come inside?"

"Bella's second-in-command?" The doctor questioned, appearing shocked.

"Yes. I am Boss Swan's southern second. Please show her the respect she has earned and refrain from using her first name, let alone a nickname." I reprimanded, keeping my voice civil. "I am on a bit of a time-line, so if we could...?"

"Oh, of course." Carlisle replied, turning to lead us into their house. Once he had lead us into the dinning room, he gestured for us to take the seats at the end of the table. I took the one at the head, Ares and Jean were next to me, Peter and Rich next to them. Charlotte sat on Peter's lap. Carlisle took the seat at the other end of the table. His mate and Edward sat on his sides. I took notice that the future seer did not sit. She stood near the doorway watching me with anxious eyes.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. War is coming." I said, looking Carlisle in the eyes. "Maria has taken the boss and made her into her second-in-command. Maria has also allied herself with the Romanians, and they plan on overthrowing the Volturi. This cannot happen."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you." Carlisle said, suddenly looking very interested. "If Miss Swan is under Maria's command, and Maria is planning to help the Romanians in this revolution, what are you doing here?"

"Maria broke her will, so Boss Swan ordered the lot of us away before it was too late and we were stuck in hell with her." I summarized. I stood slowly and leaded forward on the table. "The girl you knew in Forks was murdered the moment she was abandoned in the woods and introduced to the South. The woman I knew died when she was forced to experience things that the best of those in this world have fallen to. The woman I knew would have wanted the Volturi to remain in power, so I'm going to do my damnedest to be sure that happens."

"I'm in." Carlisle announced suddenly, causing everyone to look at him in shock. I, however, had been counting on this. The boss had told me that he'd spent time with the Volturi and seemed as if he'd become friends with the Kings. I figured that if that were true, he'd want to help them. If the doctor helped them, so would the future seer. "I need to call Aro."

"Don't bother. I need him to see everything, so I'll have to go there. I'd rather it be sooner than later, and you'll be needed to help in person eventually anyway." I explained, moving from my side of the table to approach the doctor. I offered my hand. "Allies?"

"Allies." Carlisle agreed, taking my hand in a solid shake.

.:!*!:.

I had let Ares deal with his old coven for the whole of the trip, keeping to myself in the back of the private jet that Dr. Cullen had insisted we procure. My thoughts had taken a darker turn, and I didn't even bother hiding them from the mind reader. I just made sure to make it obvious what I would do to him if he opened his mouth and made my thoughts his show and tell.

This was my final stand. I knew I would never live to see the end of this war. I shivered at the prospect of my eminent death at first, but I soon came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. It was only how I went down that should be of concern. It was with that new resolve that I exited the jet and followed the doctor into the Volturi's fortress. I could sense the guard members watching us from around the castle. I payed their invisible eyes little mind. We were not here for them.

Once we'd entered the receptionist's room, Carlisle set up our meeting and gave our names. Ares had her pass along his title when Carlisle tried to use his first name. I hadn't bothered to hide my smirk.

"Looking to make an impression before we enter the room?" I teased, and I felt annoyance and humor hit me, which just made my smile grow.

"I guess you could say that." Ares replied, his face expressionless. I chuckled once just as the doors opened.

"My name is Felix, if you would follow me." He said, motioning for us to trail him. I was shocked he was willing to turn his back on us. When I saw that he had brought the Witch Twins, Jane and Alec, as backup, I was no longer surprised. The two of them took up the rear. We were lead through hallway after hallways until we finally came upon a corridor that obviously lead to the throne room.

The large, ornate doors opened to reveal the three Kings up on a slightly raised platform on the other side of the room. The raven-haired Aro was getting to his feet. He spoke once the doors had been shut behind us. He had a huge, enthusiastic smile on his face.

"It is not often that vampires of Southern upbringing walk willingly into this room." Aro announced, watching us carefully. "I was very shocked to find that my old friend, Carlisle, was accompanying them with his own coven. Who is going to be the one that fills me in?"

"I am, sir." I replied, taking just enough steps to bring me to the front of the group.

"Then step forward, stranger." He allowed, reaching his hand toward me. I did not hesitate. My hand was in his in the next moment. After a short pause, he actually stumbled back, a look of unhidden horror on his face. "_Deo_..."

"Brother?" Cauis questioned from next to him. Aro gave no reply for a good five minutes as he composed himself.

"This is Boss Swan's second-in-command. His name is Riley, and he comes to warn us of an alliance between Maria and the Romanians. They are planning a revolution, and by the current state of things, they have a fighting chance of victory." Aro eventually whispered. "We have no time to waste. A section of Riley's memories are unclear. When did you all leave Mexico?"

"Two weeks and three days ago, King Aro." Ares supplied, and my eyes widened. Had I really been kneeling on the Kansas sod for two weeks before I'd snapped out of it?

"Thank you, Major." Aro replied, regaining my attention. There was a moment of silence. "Heidi, please lead our guests to the unoccupied wing and let them pick out rooms. I must deliberate with my brothers. Cullens, Whitlocks, Riley, make yourselves at home."

.:!*!:.

An hour later, Ares and I were called back to the throne room alone. The second we came through the doors I knew something was off. Ares was watching the Kings with an intensity I had not seen him wear around anyone but Maria or Boss Swan (although I was sure it was for different reasons). I'd thought I was ready for anything. Aro turned and greeted us, appearing nervous.

"Major, Riley." He took an unnecessary, deep breath. "I felt the two of you needed to hear this from me personally. We have begun contacting our allies, and the battle is almost surely a victory, but I am afraid the law claims Boss Swan. Her life is forfeit."

"No!" I screamed, and I saw Ares tense next to me, and the dark emotions that he accidentally projected only fueled my own turmoil. "She has only done everything she has to survive! She was only ever loyal and respectful to your coven's Crest!"

"I know this, Riley. My brothers and I see no way around it. She is leading and training the army, she is helping Vladimir draw up the plans, and she has even been caught giving Maria orders when they think they are alone. We called an informant of ours that is stationed in the South, and all other covens have already been annihilated under Swan's orders. Maria was not even aware she'd done it until it was finished. It is law that we take out no less than the one with the highest dominance." He sighed, and he looked at me knowingly before continuing. "If she had an official mate, he would be the one to burn in her stead, but as it were-"

"She is mine." The statement echoed ominously off the walls. I rotated my head to gaze at Ares in shock. "Read my mind as confirmation if you must, but Boss Swan's life is not yours to take. It is mine, and it always has been. My life is substitute."

"I do not need you to prove it, son." Aro said softly, and I twisted my head forward again only to find he was still watching me. "Surely you know what this means."

I froze as realization sunk in, and then a sick relief filled my very being. I had won the southern spar against Ares. I had asserted my dominance over him, and now my life was substitute for his. My leader would not have to go through her existence without a mate after all this was over. A memory came into my mind unbidden.

_"You've become family to me, boss. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you." I told her, still touching her hand with mine._

_"I don't want to ask that of you." She whispered, lifting her gaze to lock with my own._

_"Which only makes me more willing to give it all." I said, my devotion to her overtaking me. I intertwined our fingers and offered her the rest of me. "My life is yours, if you should need it."_

_"Riley," She choked out, gripping my hand with all her feeble, human might. "I don't want it. I want you to keep it."_

_"If the need ever arises, mine goes first." I vowed. I watched as she shed tears in front of me for the first time. I gathered her into my arms. "You can do this, boss. I have no doubt."_

_"Mi mayor confianza, mi esperanza, mi hermano..." Her whispered words wound around me. She'd already had my devotion, loyalty, respect, and love, but she had all of me now. I knew I would be nothing without her. "I do not deserve you, Ri."_

_"Yes, you do." I replied, and for the first time in almost five years, I felt peace. I was Boss Swan's second, and in this place where there was nothing, she was my everything._

Standing up straighter, I looked Aro in the eyes, and I nodded. As venom gathered in my eyes, a small smile grew on my lips. "I know exactly what this means."

"What say you, Riley Biers?" Aro questioned.

"My life is substitute." I swore with all my strength. Aro approached me with a sad and regretful look in his eyes. I simply continued to smile. Aro placed his hands on either side of my neck. I closed my eyes, and even knowing I'd never open them again, there was peace.

I barely felt the violent tug or the scorching flames. I was too distracted by the wholeness that engulfed me in my last moments. I had done my duty as a southern warrior's second. Boss Isabella Swan's life would soon be her own again. My purpose was fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okay... it gets better from here. I promise! What do you guys think? *Puts on bullet-proof vest and hides in a bunker*<br>Playlist news: Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas was named the song for this chapter. Check out the rest on my profile.  
>OSDU news: It's been 60 days since I posted the first chapter of this story. Look how far we've come! Isn't this exciting! At this rate, the story will be finished before May, no problems.<br>Next update: March 4th**


	14. I Remember Everything

This Chapter is rated '**M**' for language, evil plans, and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Riley died. (Yeah, I just went there.)<p>

* * *

><p>Boss Swan's P.O.V. (3073 words):<p>

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness." ~ How To Save A Life by The Fray

.:!*!:.

I was very aware of Maria's eyes on me. I knew she'd hear of what I'd done soon enough. I wasn't worried. It's not like it was any of her business what I did. She couldn't touch me. We'd found out early that I was damn good at combat. Apparently all that time coming up with strategies and shit paid off. Maria tells me I was a second-in-command for "Chief Victoria" when I was human. I actually laughed when she'd told me. Me? Work for Vic? That was just too rich!

"¡_Maldita sea_!" I shouted, causing the 113 newborns in the pit to flinch in fear. "If I don't see some improvement out of you by dawn, Luis, I'll let Jack the Ripper have some fun with you! _Lo juro por Dios_, I don't know why I bother some days!"

"Because I would have you for dinner if you did not make them perfect." Vlad's voice came from behind me. I smirked.

"Oh yes, I mustn't forget who I do all of this for, right Vlad?" I replied mockingly, turning to raise an eyebrow his way. "Nice of you to show up."

"I almost did not, but I did not wish to be on the receiving end of your rage. Kicking your ass would only delay things." He shot back, a smirk on his face as well. I laughed outright and put my arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear quietly enough so no one but he would hear.

"Between the two of us, they'll be ready before the week closes."

"Three days?" He questioned, sounding doubtful. "You do realize this is the Volturi we are going up against, yes?"

"While you were gone, I took out the entirety of the South." I told him, causing him to step back and look at me. "No loses."

"None?" He reiterated, his eyes wide.

"_Nada_." I said, my smirk growing.

"I do not know how you do it, Swan." Vlad said, shaking his head before heading toward his tent. Maria took his place in front of me.

"We need to talk, Swan." She growled, and I nodded. I followed her as she lead the way far enough from camp to not be overheard. We stopped walking. I could tell we were being watched, but a part of me wanted the world to see how I dealt with Maria. I wanted someone to know who was really in charge. "¿_He hecho algo que a la cólera ti_?"

"You have done nothing to anger me, Maria. It needed to be done." I consoled, keeping my voice firm.

"Why did you not tell me that you were going to conquer the South, _mi Reina_?" She asked, venom tears gathering in her eyes. I suppressed the shudder of pleasure I felt at her calling me her queen.

"Shh..." I whispered, placing my hand on the side of her face, letting my thumb caress her cheek where her tears would be falling if she could still cry. "You would have tried to convince me not to."

"Of course I would have!" Maria cried, obviously distressed. She hugged herself to me, resting her head on my chest under my neck. "You've attracted the attention of the Volturi for sure now. They will come for me!"

"Not before we are ready." I replied, petting her hair. "Besides, you know I am best at defensive strategies."

"How is it that in just over two weeks, you have made me so vulnerable, Isabella?" Maria muttered quietly. My demeanor softened further.

"You needed someone to lean on, but no one since Benito has had the strength to hold you up." I whispered to her. "You are powerful, Maria, and that scares people."

"It doesn't scare you."

"It used to." I replied before I realized. I stilled in shock. Why is it that I remembered that from my past and so little else?

"What is it? What did you remember this time?" Maria asked, sounding worried. The stronger my shield became, the more I remembered. She told me ten days ago that I would one day recall something that would make me leave her, perhaps kill her. I could not imagine anything that would have that effect.

"I was standing near a set of stairs, and you were shaking hands with Vic. I was fearful, and there was an uneasiness in my stomach." I said, confused by the memory.

"That was when I made the deal with Victoria that brought you to me." Maria explained. "Also, I believe that feeling is called nausea."

"I assume it is only a human emotion?" I asked. She nodded in reply. I nodded as well, and I had walked two steps back toward camp when it happened.

_"My life is substitute."_

The voice was strong, and it stopped me in my tracks. I knew that voice.

Suddenly, my right side grew incredibly cold. I shivered. A moment later, the pain came. I screamed and fell to my knees. The burning agony was gone in a flash, and I was back on my feet with my eyes trained toward the Atlantic ocean before I knew it. I was panting, my body was tensed, and I knew my eyes were probably black.

"Isabella?" Maria asked, causing me to face her in a crouch and growl before I snapped out of it. I straightened and looked back to the east.

"Something just happened..." I trailed off, blinking a few times unnecessarily.

"Boss?" Jack the Ripper asked sternly from nearby, genuine concern in his query. That tittle combined with that tone did the trick.

Riley. Riley Biers.

A chill of fear went down my spine. That was the voice I'd heard, the voice of my second. I'd forgotten him. He belonged on my right. Why then, did my right side still feel cold?

The pain... it had felt like fire.

"NO!" I roared once it hit me. My second-in-command was dead, and the pull I'd started feeling after the pain was coming from the direction of Italy. My vision went red, and my body went numb. The Volturi had killed my right-flank. "¡_Los cabrones mató a mi hermano_! They shall burn slowly for this."

I stalked back into the camp, Jack the Ripper and Maria hot on my heels. I headed directly to Vladimir's tent, not bothering to announce myself as I strode into his private rooms.

"You are not allowed in here, Swan." Vlad said, but once he turned and saw me, he froze. "What is it?"

"We're speeding up the timeline, and we are no longer going to wait for them to come to us." I told him. "I am going to lead the army to their doorstep."

"Strategy 4, then?" He asked, watching me with a careful eye.

"No." I answered. "Strategy 7."

"The one you nicknamed the Pale Rider?" He questioned, eyes wide. "I thought you wanted it to be more like an execution than a celebratory slaughter. Those were your exact words."

"Yeah, well, they just made things personal." I hissed, and I felt my eyes darkening again.

"What did you get word of?" he asked. I growled lowly.

"I did not need word." I hissed out of between my teeth. "They burnt my second-in-command! I felt the flames lick me as if it was my own final death!"

"You need not explain." He replied, his eyes growing hard. "Trust me when I say I understand the phenomenon of a True Second. The connection is nearly as strong as that of Mates. We will get your revenge."

"Who carries out the executions in Volterra?" I demanded.

"Aro, almost always." He replied, question in his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to be the one to kill him then." I answered, waiting for his reaction.

"I have been waiting hundreds of years, and you demand to be the one to kill the highest king!" Vlad screamed. "I do not think so!"

"We will talk about this later then." I replied, looking passed him at a vampire I recognized right away. "Stefan, what a pleasant surprise."

"Pleasant surprise indeed." He replied, looking me up and down. "I can see now why my brother has taken such a liking to you. I'd almost say he is infatuated."

"I am not infatuated, brother." Vlad argued, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, do not deny it. She won you over the moment she stood up to you." Stefan replied, and he smiled at me as he offered his hand. "Care to walk with me? I'd be delighted if you'd show me around camp."

"Of course." I replied, taking the offered hand. He placed it on his arm and escorted me from the room. I could sense my creator's displeasure and fear as I turned my back on her and left her with Vlad. I figured she was afraid she would lose me. It was all she seemed to be afraid of, really. I believed she had already grown dependent on me. It baffled me that I would be the dominate one in our relationship, but I couldn't think of a reason that it should be strange to me. I figured it must have something to do with a random repressed memory I had yet to recover.

Maria had told me in the beginning that being intimate with her would result in losing my past memories. At that point, I didn't remember much anyway. She assured me that I would regain my memories as my shield blocked out her unique ability. My shield had a lot of growing to do first though. Right now, it was only a mental shield, and her gift had a small physical aspect, since she used seduction to bury the memories. She told me that as a human, she'd worked with the men of her tribe as a distraction, seducing the enemy just long enough for the men to steal supplies. She thinks that's the part of her that evolved when she was changed.

"Miss Swan, you seem distracted." Stefan observed as we walked by my tent.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that." I whispered, glancing east. "Do you know of Maria's gift?"

"She informed me of it." He replied, leading us around the Colosseum, observing the newborns casually as Jack the Ripper ordered them around expertly.

"I had forgotten Riley. For the first time, I wish I could remember everything." I sighed, and I slowed my pace and came to a standstill. Stefan was kind enough to stop as well without complaint. "I can recall everything about Riley now, but there are blank spots in more recent memories, like when he would talk to someone, I can't remember who it was or what was said. That doesn't change anything though. It will be hard for me to move on. Riley was all I had for so long. He was like a brother to me, and they just took him away."

"Vladimir used to be my True Second." Stefan confided, a fond smile on his face. "When the Great War against the Volturi was lost, and we were left alone in the mountains of our homeland, we had no need for formalities, and we grew to be near equals. I hadn't given him an order in over two thousand years before I ordered him to come meet you."

"I wish I'd had time to reach that point with Riley." I said, straining my memory in an attempt to recollect anything. "I long to remember."

"You just need something to bring it to the forefront of your mind." Stefan said, patting my hand where it lay on his arm. "I will try to help you, and your second will then live on forever through you. The Volturi cannot take that."

"Thank you." I replied sincerely, tilting my head to look Stefan in the eyes. For the first time since waking up, I felt like I could trust someone. I would let him help me.

"Why was your second in Italy instead of here, with you?" He asked, starting to walk again. "Did you send him away?"

"I must have. Somehow I can't help but think he'd never leave me otherwise." I said, pursing my lips. "Why would I send him away?"

"Was it to keep him safe, perhaps? Maria's camp isn't a safe place, by any means." Stefan wondered aloud, and I felt like he was getting closer to the truth. Something was off though.

"I don't think Maria or this camp would have been the reason. He was quite capable of handling himself."

"Was it you?" Stefan asked, his voice quiet. A blank spot was filled in.

_"The worst that can happen is I fall to her will. If that happens, you take Jean, and you run. That's an order. Do you understand? I want you to do all you can to make sure the Major goes with you as well."_

"Oh my God." I gasped. "I used to hate Maria. Why?"

"Did she ever harm Riley?" He questioned.

"No. I remember Riley completely. It wasn't because of him."

"Did you have a mate?"

"Not that I can remember." I said, and the gravity of the situation hit me. "What if I have a mate somewhere and don't even remember them!"

"Are there any names that you can think of but don't remember who they belong to?" He asked, trying to keep me calm.

"Do you know a Jean?"

"No. Any others?"

"Who is the Major? That one sounds familiar." I said, hoping he knew.

"Do you mean Major J. Whitlock, the God of War?" Stefan asked, shocked. "He is blond. He would be more scared than anyone you've ever seen. He'd be extremely skilled in combat, and he's an empath."

"Yes... I see him whenever I close my eyes. He won't get out of my head." I told him. Stefan looked disturbed and worried.

"I'm sure that's why you hated Maria. If you were close to Ares, you would have detested the woman that had tortured him, starved him, and forced him to kill, rape, and fight." Stefan's words caused me to freeze up. I remembered everything now. He continued as if he hadn't noticed. "He was treated brutally. Maria told me about the time he'd helped his second and third to escape. She'd decapitated him, left him in a hole for a month, and then, using his built up bloodlust and ferocity, she'd unleashed him on Mexico City. She's held the city since."

"Jasper." My whisper brought to life an instinct I didn't know I had. Peter had been right. Jasper and I were mates. I had been so foolish, so stupid, and Riley had suffered for it! Had I accepted the truth in the beginning, we could have run. Riley would still be alive, and we'd all be wandering the north together. Jasper wouldn't be wandering around who knows where. What if he was in Volterra too? He'd be executed next for sure. I was amazed he hadn't been already, especially since he was my mate. He would take the fall for my crimes. It was the law. "Jasper."

"Who is that?" Stefan asked, looking lost, yet suspicious.

"Major Jasper Whitlock... he's my mate." With the return of my memories came with the need for vengeance. I began imagining all the torture techniques I knew Maria practiced being used on Jasper. I decided right then that Maria was mine. I would tear her limb from limb. I would then put her back together and burn her slowly for as long as I could, branding her all the while. I would-

"Swan!" A hiss and a hand on my arm, pulling me back, brought me out of my cloud. I was growling lowly in my chest, struggling to get to Maria's tent.

"Let go of me, Stefan." I growled out, keeping as quiet as I could so Maria wouldn't hear me coming for her. "I will have at her, and nothing can stop me."

"Hear me out." Stefan requested. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Wait until the opportune moment. You have her eating out of the palm of your hand. I've never seen her like this, not even with Benito all those years ago. She needs you like she needs blood. It's disturbing, but you can use it to your advantage. When we get to Italy, offer her in exchange for your mate. Offer Vladimir and myself for the rest of them. Have patients, and your vengeance will be carried out by others while you save those you care about."

"Why would you suggest yourself to be offered in exchange? That doesn't make any sense. When did you become a martyr?" I asked, confused by his plan.

"Vlad and I lost our mates in the Great War. We are barely keeping a hold on our sanity. Vladimir knows as well as I do that humans cannot know of the existence of vampires anymore. Those times are long gone, but challenging the Volturi's ideology gets their attention." Stefan explained, smiling slightly. "We never planned on surviving this battle. We never even planned on winning, although the more I see, the more I think you could actually beat them. My point is, do whatever it is you feel you need to do. Use Maria for a bigger purpose. Trade her, trade us. Trust me, Aro would love to kill us himself. He'd take the deal."

"Are you telling me that you were just using Maria and I so that you could go out in style?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes. I actually like you though, and my brother even more so." Stefan answered.

"You're serious." I stated, a smile growing on my face. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Crazy might be putting it lightly." Stefan replied with a laugh. "We in agreement though?"

"Yeah. I can wait." I decided, and we shook on it. I let the smirk grow slowly. "Oh, and I think it's time I have a little chat with Aro."

Stefan and I laughed all the way back into the camp. Yes, I was on the Volturi's side, but they didn't need to know that yet. Plus, I was still pissed as all get out that they'd killed my second. I'd figure it all out eventually. After all, I had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Well, there you go. Does that make you guys feel a bit better? I told you things would be looking up! What did you think about that twist with Stefan and Vladimir just wanting to go out with a bang? Lol! I'd like to hear it.<br>PLAYLIST NEWS: Next song is on my profile. It was Break Me Down by Red... in case you guys are too lazy to go my profile and look. ;)  
>UPDATE NEWS: I'm falling behind. I don't like it. This is why I made myself write way far ahead. Life is getting too crazy! Next update will be March 11th.<strong>


	15. Twisted Sister

This chapter is rated '**M**' for language, references to torture, and (try to guess) dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Bella got her memories back, and she is going to trade the Romanians and Maria for those she cares about.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Peter's P.O.V.<span> (3213 words):

"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die." ~Leonardo da Vinci

.:!*!:.

"She accepted it." I shared the moment the information came to me.

"Who accepted what, honey?" My darling Char asked me.

"Isabella accepted that the Major is her mate." I replied.

"It's about time." Char said with a smile, and she was just about to open her mouth again when the Major burst into the room, smelling like Riley and burning vampire.

"This is bad." He muttered. "She would have felt that. She knows exactly what just happened. Not good at all. Never thought Maria's gift would work around her shield, but that was obviously a skewed perspective. This is so very bad..."

"What happened, J?" I asked, getting to my feet. I was worried. I hadn't see the Major lose his cool like this in a long time.

"Riley was executed." The Major replied, turning to look me in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked, totally shocked that I hadn't known this was coming.

"Riley had dominance, Peter." Char put in from her seat on the bed. She was watching the Major carefully. "When Swan's mate called his life substitute, Riley's life became forfeit."

"When did you figure it out?" I asked the Major, amazed that I hadn't noticed. A whole lot was slipping through the cracks, and I didn't like it one bit. It seemed like recently I just didn't know shit!

"When did I realize Isabella Swan was my mate?" The Major asked rhetorically. "I knew the moment Aro announced that she had to die. I have suspected since our conversation about it back in Texas."

"How did Riley handle it?" I questioned in a whisper.

"With a goddamn smile on his face." He replied, shaking his head. "Aro assures me he didn't have it planned, but I can't help think that he at least gained dominance over me as some kind of twisted back up plan. To his credit, he really was surprised when I called my life substitute."

"You expected a lot from him." I commented.

"I respected him, and he died a noble death. It's your information coming to pass." He said. Oh look at that, I thought, I had known something. I guess not all of it was slipping passed me. "Now, I just have to fight for that endin' you spoke of."

"Where everything ends fine for the Whitlocks." I recalled with a nod. "What's the plan?"

"Aro told his informant in the South to let him know when Swan leads the army out of the camp. Until then, we wait."

"Do you think she can win?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"The Kings called in their allies, but yes. I believe she would very well beat the Volturi." The Major answered. I didn't really know what to say to that. It was then that we all heard footsteps just before the door opened.

"The Masters need you in the throne room. Jean and Richard are already there awaiting you." Corin, one of the intermediate Volturi guard, told us. We left the room quickly and followed him.

"What do you think this is about? Surely she hasn't left camp already." I muttered.

"I'm sure that's not what this is about." The Major replied before he moved ahead of Corin and opened the doors to the throne room, walking in like he owned the place. "What's goin' on here, Aro?"

"We have Boss Swan on the phone." He replied right away, causing my eyes to go wide.

"Alright." The Major said, nodding once. "We'll stay quiet unless told otherwise."

Aro signaled Heidi to hand him the cell she was holding. He took it off mute and held it out. He didn't bother putting it on speaker. We could hear it all just fine anyway.

"I wasn't expecting you to make contact in this way, Boss Swan." Aro answered. "What have you done with the owner of this phone?"

"Santiago is dead." Swan stated easily, and I was surprised to hear that she'd picked up Maria's accent. "I was just calling to introduce myself, and an old friend of yours wanted to say hello." I heard as the phone was passed on the other end.

"Aro, it's been a while." Said a voice that I didn't recognize. I knew the accent though.

"Stefan, what are you doing in the South?"

"Oh Aro, do not give me that. To kill the precious Riley, you must have read his thoughts and known my brother was here." Stefan replied in his strong Romanian accent.

"Why have you had Boss Swan contact me?" Aro asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Oh no, my traitorous creation, you have it all wrong. I am the one taking orders this time around." Stefan said with a cruel laugh. "Boss Swan is above us all, and I was just wanting to let you know that all knowledge she is about to gift you is true. Think about taking her deal, Aro. You would not regret it. Miss Swan is a woman of her word."

"Hello again, Aro." Swan answered pleasantly, as if Stefan had not just threatened the Volturi.

"Cut to the chase, Boss Swan." Aro said with a sigh. He began rubbing the side of his face with his free hand.

"Were I to be left unpersuaded, I would have your castle ash by the end of next week; however, I believe you are smarter than that. I hear you wish to add me to your ranks."

At Swan's words, shock rolled through the room, and Aro sat up straighter in his throne. Maria could be heard pleading and panicking in the background. I heard Boss Swan order Maria to shut her mouth. When she didn't, Swan had "Jack the Ripper" take her to his quarters.

"Who is Jack the Ripper?" Aro questioned, as if he were reading my mind from afar.

"He's a vampire completely under my control that could take out your whole guard on his own." Swan answered. "Is it true, Aro? Do you covet me and my skills?"

It was apparent that Aro had no idea how to respond to that. Were he to say yes, and she happened to just be mocking him (which seemed likely), he would be made into a fool. Where he to say no, he could offend one of the most powerful vampires in the world even more than he already had by killing her True Second.

"I'm going to be honest with you." Aro declared. "I used to want you very much, but now I am not so sure that I do."

"Thank you for being truthful." Boss Swan said sincerely. "Regardless of what you choose in the end, a third of my army shall be unleashed upon you in retribution for the death of my second, but you shall win with minimal losses. Refuse my deal, and I will lead the remaining two-thirds of my army and slaughter you all. Accept my deal, and you shall never hear from me again."

"What is the deal? State your terms." Aro pressed.

"You'll find out soon enough. I want your answer after you kill the first third of the army. Keep this line open. I'll be in touch." Boss Swan replied, and the connection was broken. We all stood in hushed silence, bewildered by what we'd just heard. Finally, Aro spoke.

"Major, does this give you any incite into her tactic? Riley's thoughts revealed that many of her strategies were based off of your own."

"If anythin', it confuses me." The Major replied. "I believed that the only hope she had at defeatin' you was to attack you head on at full strength. That obviously isn't the case."

"Jean," Caius suddenly spoke up, glaring at the Major. I automatically took a step closer to my leader. The Major sent me a wave of calm. "You fought under this woman., and she trained you to scout. Do you believe she could win and destroy the Volturi?"

"Sir, this isn't about whether or not she can. It's about whether she decides she wants to or not." Jean replied, looking his directly in the eyes without fear. "Boss Swan does not lose."

"People thought the Major couldn't lose. Maybe we should test this theory." Caius said with a twisted smile as he signaled to Jane. I didn't even think about moving. I was standing between her and my leader before I knew it. The pain did not last long. I was on my feet looking around right away. The Major had Jane pinned against the wall, her head turned to look at her brother.

"The pain you manufacture with your gift is nothin'." He spat, as feral as he'd been at his prime. "Harm my True Second again, and I will not hesitate to show you real pain." He shoved her roughly against the wall once before letting her go, turning his back on her, and heading back toward me.

She was going to attack him.

The knowledge hit me, bold and sure. I flinched just as she used her gift. I watched with pride and awe as the Major simply continued walking to me. The only indication of the pain he was feeling was the sudden changing of his eyes to pitch black. I concentrated on my emotions, making them even more potent to his gift. He sent me a smooth wave of reassurance. I relaxed right away.

"Brother, that was unnecessary and foolish." Aro scolded. "You are lucky that the Major's temper is not what it used to be."

I couldn't help but snort in agreement. Caius would have been headless had he done that to the Major eighty years ago. My thoughts were interrupted when the Major twisted to face the door. I soon heard a running vampire coming down the hall. He burst through the doors, haggard and wild looking.

"Masters!" He gasped, and Aro shot to his feet, wearing an expression of shock and relief.

"Santiago!" The king exclaimed, jogging to meet him. Aro moved to help support him, but Santiago took Aro's hand instead. "That does not make any sense."

"Aro?" The Major asked as politely as he could, given the circumstances.

"Boss Swan and the Romanians pretended to drag Santiago away from Maria for execution, but once out of her sight, they let him go with a message." Aro replied, indicating to Felix to take Santiago away, most likely to rest and feed. "She told Santiago the deal, and she told him to have me read him."

"Well, what is her deal?" Caius asked.

"I cannot tell you until I make a decision. It was her one request."

"This is not a dictatorship, Aro!" Caius screamed, appearing ready for a fight.

"He has bonded with Swan for some reason, Caius." Marcus put in suddenly before turning to Aro. "I ask only this, brother. Does this deal have anything to do with advocating Romanian ideology or the exposure of our kind?"

"No. It is nothing like that. If anything, it would do the opposite." Aro replied, confusing me. It was then that a piece of information came to me.

Boss Swan remembered everything.

"Master Aro." Felix said as he returned to the room before I could tell the Major the good news.

"Yes?" Aro prompted.

"Edward has slipped away. The Cullens say he's been gone a good twelve hours. I had Demitri concentrate on his essence to find out which direction he was headed." Felix said, and dread filled me. "Edward Cullen is headed to Boss Swan's camp."

"He's an idiot." The Major muttered. I had to agree, especially since she had all her memories. He would not be getting a warm welcome from Isabella Swan when he got there. "Why would he do this? He didn't care at all when he found her in an alleyway covered in scars. Why care now?"

"Alice would know best." I pointed out.

"I'll send for her." Aro said, nodding to Felix. "I am actually worried for young Edward. From Riley's thoughts, I gathered that Edward was the only topic that could truly get her anger out of control."

"Yeah. She didn't react well when she found out that he left her because he had mated with Alice." The Major commented, his eyes tight. "She could have rivaled Achilles with all the rage she was puttin' off."

"That bad, huh?" I questioned, causing the Major to raise his eyebrows at me. "She remembers everything, Major."

"But Maria's gift?" The Major replied, the shock exploding from him.

"I don't know if it ever worked, but she has all of her memories." I said. "That much I know."

"Why is Maria still alive then? Why is Isabella not..." The Major trailed off, actually looking a bit hurt by her lack of action. I had actually been wondering the same thing. Maria should not be alive, and Swan should not still be in the south, if she was feeling the mating bond. "What good is it if she remembers me if she is willin' to go against me and the side I have chosen?"

"J, please. There must be a reason." I whispered, my heart breaking at the sorrow in my leader's voice. "All will be fine for the Whitlocks, I promise you."

"I know. You have never done wrong by me." The Major said and sent me an emotion he hadn't shared with me in half a century. The devotion enveloped me with such strength that I shuddered and felt tears of venom gather in my eyes. I was so thankful that he had replied back in this way. It was hard to remember sometimes that he needed me as much as I needed him.

The moment thought returned to me, I realized that the lovable bastard had just made me tear up like a PMSing teenager! I would never admit it out loud, but I swear to God I was this guy's bitch sometimes. I was sure he felt my strange mixture of loyalty, embarrassment, and gratitude when he started to laugh. I couldn't help but glare at him and stick out my tongue. My sexy comeback just made the asshole laugh harder.

I would have opened my mouth and further humiliated myself in front of the Volturi if Felix hadn't chosen that moment to return with the manipulative midget of darkness (known in less hateful circles as Alice).

"Jazz, this isn't what it seem like, I swear!" She screamed right away. I felt my eyebrows come together.

"What in hell are you talkin' about, short one?" I spat, not bothering to hide my disdain. I had never hidden it before, why start now?

"Jazzy, please. You have to understand. I had no other choice!" She screeched in that God-awful shrilly voice of her's.

"What did you do, Alice?" The Major asked, looking haunted. Perhaps this was more serious than I'd thought.

"Edward has to kill her, Jazz. It was the only way-" She was cut off by Aro's roar.

"He has no authority!" He screamed, clapping loudly. The throne room was soon full of vampires I didn't recognize. "Follow Edward Cullen and call me when you have his location! This is a matter of preventing worldwide war. Be quick. The reward will be of personal choice."

"No! Aro, please! There is no need for this. He is going to kill her quietly, then she won't be a problem for you anymore. This benefits us both!" Alice pleaded. I was still in shock at this point. I'd had no idea that Aro Volturi had so many hit-men at his beck and call like that. I'd have to ask if I could borrow a couple from time to time when this whole thing was finally over.

"She is the least of my problems, Mary Alice Brandon!" Aro said, spitting her name like a curse. "What could have possibly made you decide that sending him to kill her in the heat of near war would be a good idea?"

"If he didn't go now, he would have ended up dead somehow. He lives this way." She answered, falling to her knees.

"That sounds a bit vague." I commented dryly. Right then, Santiago's old cell phone rang.

"_Ho avuto il tuo messaggio_." Aro answered in Italian, letting Swan know that Santiago had done what she'd told him to.

"Good to know." Swan replied. "This call is about something else though. I do not wish to permanently damage someone too precious to you, so I must ask. Does the owner of this voice mean anything to you?" A tortured scream pierced and cracked over the speaker of the phone, causing Aro to flinch back. "Speak for your supposed King you poisonous, lying swine!" Swan yelled before his screams grew louder. His screams soon quieted enough to be understood.

"Alice, help! Oh God!" Edward said before I heard what sounded like a vacuum being turned on. "What is that for? Oh Lord, have mercy... no! NO!"

"Answer quickly, Aro. This procedure is a bit hard to reverse once I get started." Swan ordered darkly.

"Do with him as you see fit. I shall take care of Alice here so she does not go after you." Aro said, his eyes hard.

"You need not kill her. Edward Cullen shall be returned to her polished hands. Have you agreed to take my deal then?" Swan asked as Edward's screams increased in volume in the background.

"Most likely. I shall give my final answer after that third of the army is defeated." Aro answered, leaning back. "You are not going to kill him?"

"Here at Maria's camp, there are far worse things than death that one can experience." She replied smoothly, and Edward's screams faded as if she were walking away from him. Her voice then became a near silent whisper, and I had to strain to hear. "Who all is with you?"

"My brothers, a few of the guard, Alice, the Whitlocks, Jean, and Richard." He said, his eyes roaming over us as he named our names.

"Jean, my talented third, how is she?" She asked, sounding nothing like the Boss Swan I knew. Aro nodded to Jean, giving her permission to answer.

"I'm going great. I miss you though, boss. How are you holding up?" Jean said, gripping Rich's hand so tightly I could hear his hand straining against her grip.

"I am so very cold, Jean." Swan whispered. "Do you remember when I told you the tale of Benito's second-in-command?"

"Yes. Is it true then? Is the bond really so strong?" Jean asked, sounding insecure. I knew it was because she wasn't used to her boss sounding so broken.

"Stronger, Jean. It is stronger." Swan answered, her voice cracking with emotion. The Major went to take a step forward, but I held him back. "I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake, and Ri payed for it. I need you to promise me something, Jean. Think of it as a final command from me, okay?"

"Final command?" Jean questioned, seeming afraid. "Why final?"

"After you promise me this, I am going to release you as my left flank. You've done so well for me, Jean, but it is all over now." Swan whispered.

"Anything, boss." Jean swore, her voice shaking slightly.

"Promise me you will never send Richard away, that you'll never force him to leave your side for any reason." Boss Swan ordered, more stern than I'd ever heard her.

"_Te lo prometo_." Jean replied strongly, promising in Spanish.

"I must go ready the army. We are on our way, Aro." Swan said, her voice coming out old and tired. "Please let Jasper know that I'm sorry for everything, but he was worth it."

She hung up, and the Major paused for only a moment before striding out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Okay, so Bella is having some issues coming to terms with the things she's done. What is Boss Swan thinking? What is Jasper thinking? She's about to ready the army? Hell yeah. It's going to get good.<br>The next song is on my profile. See you guys in a week!**


	16. The Darkness

This chapter is rated '**M**' for references to torture, death, and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Aro finds out Bella's deal through Santiago's mind, tensions in Volterra are high, Edward is being tortured in the South after Alice sends him there to try and kill Bella, Jean in released as Boss Swan's third, and Bella tells Aro she is on her way to Italy. <strong>(Holy crap, we were busy last chapter! lol)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (2262 words):

"Don't ever say that it's over. I kiss your feet, worship the air you breathe... You go, and I will follow... Don't leave me here so helpless." ~My Obsession by Skillet

.:!*!:.

I had just hung up with Aro. Everything was going as planned. I wasn't sure what to think about that. I couldn't help but wonder whether my luck would last. What if Maria found out what I was going to do?

Because I was going to do this. I had to.

"Boss, I have Stefan watching Maria. She's in my rooms, as you requested." Jack the Ripper told me. I slipped Santiago's cell phone into my right pocket and turned. "She is frantic."

"Of course she is." I muttered, face tight. "She thinks I remember everything."

"Do you?" Jack asked, looking worried.

"Yep." I answered, patting him on the shoulder as I passed him to go for a hunt. "Don't worry about it, Jack. As much as I'd like to roast Maria, I couldn't bring myself to do it. She would never fight back."

"You've killed many that haven't fought back." He replied, sounding confused.

"Have I?" I asked in such a flat voice that it didn't even sound like a question in my ears. I knew I had. Of course I had. I was Boss Swan.

.:!*!:.

I ran to the nearest town and found a woman in her early twenties. She reminded me so much of the innocent, young woman I'd been when I was in love with Edward. I normally tried to only feed off criminals or the sickly, but I couldn't help this one. If she was actually anything like I was back then, she was better off dead anyway.

.:!*!:.

"Stefan, how is she?" I questioned once I'd returned from my hunt.

"How do you think?" Stefan said, smiling and twirling a cigarette between his fingers. "Her panic is beautiful. I almost want to keep you away from her so that I can witness her break. I'm sure that would be a spectacular thing to see."

"You'll be able to see it. It will happen the moment I trade her to Aro." I replied, leaning against the dirt wall. "Is she still in Jack's rooms?"

"Yeah. Vlad's watching over her." Stefan replied, lighting up and taking a slow drag. Stefan then started to sing. "You're my only infatuation. Don't leave me stranded in my obsession. My purpose, my possession; live and die in my obsession... my obsession."

"You're in a good mood." I muttered, closing my eyes. I knew the song, and now that Stefan had planted it in my head, it wouldn't go away. "It's a bit of a dramatic choice of song, don't you think? Maria isn't that bad."

"Oh, but she is." Stefan replied with a laugh, handing me a cigarette. I raised an eyebrow. "You ever smoked?"

"No." I replied stiffly, closing my eyes again. I heard him return the cigarette to his pack.

"Maria is a complicated creature." Stefan said, but he offered nothing more. He simply took another drag before dropping his cigarette on the earthen floor, smothering it with his shoe, and walking away.

.:!*!:.

I got lost in a random memory on my way to see Maria. I could recall sitting with my mother in the sun one day when I was young. We'd been discussing the true meaning of evil. My mother had believed that evil was a strange thing. She had told me that to be truly evil, one had to believe evil didn't even really exist. I had disagreed. Even in my youth I had believed every living thing capable of great evil. I had just never thought the most evil person I'd ever know would be me.

.:!*!:.

When I arrived at Jack's rooms, Vlad informed me that Aro had let Jean and Richard go without complications. He left the moment I was through the door, leaving me alone with Maria. For a long time, neither of us said a word. I couldn't even look at her.

"You remember, don't you?" Maria asked, her voice as close to silent as it could be without actually being silent.

"Everything." I replied, unable to lie to her. "It doesn't matter though."

"Do you mean you still love me, mi Riena?" Maria questioned, sounding desperate. The hope in her tone was confusing and painful. I could say nothing but the truth.

"I care for you just as much as I ever have." My voice came out soft and calm, although I was anything but. "I'm sure you have questions for me."

"Only one, Isabella." She whispered. "Why did you ask Aro about wanting to recruit you?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Curiosity, maybe. Perhaps I needed the ego boost." I stated dryly. I licked my lips, staring the the floor at my feet. I finally lifted my head to look at her. Seeing the demented affection in her eyes made me uneasy. Perhaps it was time to find out if Stefan was right. It was time I found out if she really was completely dependent upon me. I held out my hand. She took it without pause. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"You have no idea how frightened I was." Maria whispered, sobbing into me. "I thought you were going to kill me. I would've deserved it."

"You're right." I whispered, tightening my grip on her. "You would deserve it."

"Isabella?" Maria whimpered, the fear practically dripping from her lips. It fed some part of me that I didn't understand. I pushed Maria from me, slightly afraid of myself. Maria looked into my eyes and flinched, sliding across the dirt on her ass to back herself into the furthest corner. In her eyes, I saw my own dark ones staring back at me.

"As much as I detest all you have done, I have trouble seeing that woman inside of you." I hissed out at her. "From the moment I told you my first name, 'Mistress Maria' has been missing. It is hard to hate her when I cannot find her within you. What do you have to say to that?"

"What do you want me to say?" She pleaded, moving cautiously to kneel before me, and she clenched the legs of my jeans in her tiny hands. I truthfully didn't know how to answer that.

.:!*!:.

Oh, how I wished Peter had been wrong! I didn't even know who I was. All I knew was that I was not worthy of Jasper. He had conquered everything that was thrown at him. Here I was, destined for him... and I was nothing more than a shadow of the woman I wanted to be. He deserved so much more. No matter what he thought, I wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth anything.

.:!*!:.

"Stop your whining." I told him.

"I'm so thirsty." He whispered, grasping his throat.

"Yes, well. Good for you." I commented, slightly annoyed. I was cleaning out the vacuum to the best of my abilities. Jack had been very thorough, just as I'd instructed. I had returned to my torture room to find that all of Edward's venom had been sucked from his frozen veins with the vacuum, and Jack had used his own venom to reattach Edward's feet. Instead of setting him on fire like I did to most, we fed him ten humans. He still wasn't recovered, but at least he was coherent now. I wasn't sure if he'd ever recover. I'd never let a vampire live after drying them before. It had actually been a while since I'd dried anyone. The last people I'd 'dried and fried' had been those two scouts of Maria's before Jasper had shown up.

Jasper. Aro had said he was there during that last phone call. If he had been, he would have heard me. He'd told me long ago that I was worth it, and I'd told him that he was worth it too when he'd found out about Victoria's punishments on me. I was telling him again, letting him know that I remembered him. I remembered his kindness, his brutality, his compassion, his thoughtfulness, his-

"Why, Bella?" Edward moaned, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I hate you." I replied. "I blame you for everything. I never would have been introduced to the South if you'd just told me about your connection to Alice instead of lying like a coward."

"But I didn't want to hurt you." Edward rasped out, flinching and rubbing his throat again.

"What the hell do you think you did, Edward?" I demanded, truly exasperated. "All you ever did was hurt me."

"I loved you." Edward insisted.

"Yes, and it's a shame that you did." I replied, standing and returning the vacuum to the corner of the room.

.:!*!:.

I shivered as I exited my quarters through the tent over my hole. I rubbed my right arm, trying to warm myself. It was stupid. It wouldn't do anything. I glanced up. It was a full moon already. It had been a whole month since Riley's death. It didn't seem real.

It was my fault, all of it. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I was sending one third of the army because I felt as if I needed to do something in Riley's name. I had a feeling he wouldn't have wanted this, but I had do something in retribution for my brother's murder. Personally, I would love to watch the castle burn, but I honestly had nothing against the Volturi. I knew enough about Aro to know he must have had a good reason for killing Riley. The only thing that confused me was that he hadn't killed Jasper. The Major had dominance. Of course, if anyone was to blame for Riley's murder, it was me.

There was a sharp stab on my shield, causing me to turn on my heel. Jack was standing there. He looked troubled, and I tilted my head in question.

"Do you ever hate the person you've become?" He asked in a whisper.

"All the time." I admitted softly.

.:!*!:.

Two days later found us in the Italian countryside at the base of a hill. Sitting atop the hill was a fortress. Small, yet mighty, Volterra was gazing down on us. Numb, I began to pace with my hands clasped behind my back.

"You are the strongest newborns the South has to offer. You are the frontline, the first of the three waves that will be the end of the Volturi's anarchy." I continued, and I spoke with conviction I no longer had. I delivered my speech with eloquence and strength, when in all honesty, I knew these people would never survive. With a battle cry and a wave of my hand, I sent them head-on into the backdoor of the fortress. No humans would ever notice them. I said a short prayer for their souls before returning to the remainder of the army ten miles away.

.:!*!:.

"Let's go! Move quickly!" I shouted one order after another.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Vlad asked me.

"Of course." I said back. "We will dig large tunnels underneath the castle that all end below the floors of empty rooms. When they are in the throne room burning the third of the army, we will break through their floors and come at them from all sides, overpowering them."

"It's fool proof, Vlad." Stefan reassured his brother. "Besides, this is just in case Aro doesn't take the deal."

"Aro will either take the deal, or you two will get to rule the vampire world. How does that sound?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Fine." Vlad replied, smirking as well.

A few seconds later, the tunnels were done. I pulled out Santiago's cell and hit redial.

"Boss Swan, I accept your deal. Where do you wish to do this?" Aro questioned.

"I'll come to you." I replied. "Wait for me in the throne room."

"Very well." Aro agreed, hanging up. I returned the phone to my pocket and turned to address Vladimir and Stefan.

"This is it. Go get Maria and Edward." I commanded. They smiled at me and took off. I looked at Jack the Ripper. "Use your gift on the rest of the army. I'll light their fire."

"How do I know you won't kill me once I've done this?" Jack asked, his face hard.

"You'll just have to trust me." I told him. He watched me for a moment.

"Before we left camp, you said you hated the person you've become. Why?" Jack asked, surprising me. I told him the truth.

"I sent my True Second away which got him killed, I can't even bring myself to avenge my mate's suffering, and when I look in the mirror there is an unrecognizable monster staring back at me." I said, feeling tears of venom come to my eyes.

Jack the Ripper did not reply to me. He simply turned to face the army. Like something out of the Exorcism, they all began to scream and tear at themselves. Cries of agony and the metallic ripping of vampire flesh filled the night air. I pulled out my Zippo lighter and threw it in their direction. I hit one square in the chest, catching him alight. He fell to his right, knocking into two more, setting them aflame as well. They caught like prairie grass, fell like dominoes, and the purple smoke lifted into the sky like charmed snakes.

"Isabella, what have you done with the army?" Maria's scared voice came from behind me. Stefan and Vlad were still helping Edward to stand, but Maria was coming closer to me and Jack. "Why did you send the Romanians for me?"

"Hold her tight, Jack." I ordered in a dead voice. "She's sure to struggle."

"¡No, por favor! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Yo te hubiera dado nada! " Maria pleaded as I lead the way into one of the tunnels. Maria says she would have given me anything. Of course she would have. I was Boss Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Wow! It's official. There will be 21 chapters in this story. Five to go. It's almost over! D=<br>PLAYLIST NEWS: Since I have the rest of the plot planned down to chapters, my playlist is finished and all 21 songs are posted on my profile.  
>UPDATE NEWS: I'm on track again, so my weekly updates won't fail like I thought they might. It's all good. Next update is on March 25th!<strong>


	17. How Far We've Come

This chapter is rated '**M**' for language, death, references to torture, adult themes, and (take a wild guess) dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: The whole army is destroyed, Maria is taken forcefully, and those remaining are on their way into the castle.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (2979 words):

"Then I wish I was in Dixie! Hooray! Hooray! In Dixie's Land I'll take my stand, to live and die in Dixie!" ~Dixie Land by Daniel Decatur Emmett

.:!*!:.

It was slow going. The newborns hadn't dug the tunnels to be very tall, so we had to crouch the majority of the way. Not only that, but Maria's struggles were really starting to tick of Jack.

"You can use your gift if you need to. I'd like her to stay in one piece though, if you could manage." I allowed. Jack did it right away. She began to scratch at herself slightly, making it easier for Jack to drag her along. Stefan and Vlad were taking up the rear of our small company with Edward. The three of them were blissfully silent and left me to my thoughts.

My thoughts were depressing, filled with self-loathing, sorrow, and guilt. I used to comfort myself with the thought that I was just doing what I had to do. I was stuck in a war zone, after all. I was kidding myself though. It would have been better to let myself be killed by Vic. So many lives had been sacrificed and lost because of me.

"They would have all been turned and killed anyway." Jack said suddenly from behind me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I could see the guilt in your eyes. I feel it all the time."

"What do you feel guilty over?" I asked, taking one of Maria's arms to help move her. She had resorted to just sobbing now.

"Maria found me in the process of killing my older brother. That is why she chose me." Jack confessed, shocking me enough to make me stop and turn to look at him.

"W-why?" I stuttered out.

"Why did I kill my brother?" Jack rephrased. "He was a sick bastard that had been molesting me and my younger sister the majority of our lives. I was able to handle his actions against me, but the minute I found out he'd gotten to Kelly too... That was when I kind of lost it."

"What did you do to him exactly?" I wondered, sickened by what I was hearing.

"I cut off his dick, shoved it down his throat, and watched as he choked to death on it." Jack replied, his eyes harder than I'd ever seen them. "It was only when he took his last breath that Maria showed herself. Maria had just finished killing my sister in the other room."

"Of course she had." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Bitch probably molested and tortured her before feeding too."

"She never even bothered feeding." Jack ground out, gripping Maria tighter. Maria shrieked, trying to get out of our grip to scratch at herself. I gave Jack a look, and he stopped.

"I'm sorry you lost Kelly." I whispered. "You did the right thing though... by killing your brother."

"I know. Deep down I know. That doesn't lessen the guilt though. It wasn't enough to save Kelly in the end anyway." He replied, sighing and forcing out a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Sometimes everything isn't even enough." I whispered, smiling back. We finally arrived to the empty room closest to the throne room. I broke through the floor and jumped up. Reaching down, I pulled Maria up by her hair. She cried out in pain.

"_Por favor_, Isabella!" She pleaded. I spun her around so that her back was against my chest. I covered her mouth with my hand and whispered into her ear.

"Shh... you wouldn't want to upset me now, would you?" Maria whimpered at my words. Jack, Stefan, Vlad, and Edward were all already up when I pushed Maria back at Jack. I motioned for Vlad and Stefan to take point with Edward. "Lead the way, brothers."

"What do you want us to do when we reach the throne room?" Vlad asked, and I smiled.

"You'll let me take the lead again." I replied, trying not to laugh. "You might be okay with dying here, but I'd like to see another sunset."

"Suit yourself." Vlad replied with a laugh, and I actually chuckled. These Romanian bastards were insane. If things were different, I could see myself joining their little coven.

We got to the throne room quickly, and I took the lead again as we burst though the doors. Only the Kings and some guard were present.

"You forgot to take care of one." Caius said, looking at Jack.

"Fuck off. He is not of your concern." I spat at him. I turned to Aro and dropped to a knee. After all I'd done against this man, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. "I am relieved you took the deal, Aro. I would also like to formally apologize for all I have done. I didn't know who she was..."

"Please, child." Aro said, suddenly kneeling in front of me. He tilted my head up with his finger to make me look at him. His red eyes held nothing but compassion. "I never even told my brothers of the incident. All is forgiven."

"I almost killed her, Aro!" I gasped out, trying to keep the dry sobs from overtaking me. "I nearly dried and fried your mate! How can you look me in the eyes?"  
>"You didn't know." Aro whispered. "It was your first assignment in the South. You had to prove yourself to Victoria to survive. Sulpica wasn't supposed to be in the South anyway. I warned her never to go there, even in disguise. It isn't your fault that Victoria was trying to make sure you were in as deep as she was."<p>

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Caius spoke up, looking back and forth between Aro and myself.

"Boss Swan, why don't you tell them?" Aro said, helping me stand up again. I took a shaky breath to center myself.

"It was not even a month since Victoria had retrieved me from Forks when she sent me out to scout and bring back someone to interrogate. If I failed, Vic was going to gift me to the Warlord that owned the Dallas territory. He enjoyed raping human woman and keeping them as blood banks, which didn't sound like fun to me, so I was quite determined." I began, resigned to the fact that after hearing my side of the tale, Aro would most likely change his mind about forgiving me. "I had been scouting the outskirts of Huston when I saw her. She looked as if she were looking for something, so I figured she was another scout. I had never taken into account that she could just be lost.

"I walked by her casually, and when she was least expecting it, I tasered her with a thousand times the normal voltage. It actually renders vampires unconscious. I called Riley, and he came and picked her up while I headed back on my motorcycle. We got back and put her in my interrogation room. It didn't take long for her to come to. I asked her who she was working for. She said she didn't know what I was talking about. I had Riley rip off her left foot." I kept my face cold and expressionless as Aro flinched. "Next, I asked her what camp she was spying on. Again, she swore her ignorance. I had Riley remove her right foot. Finally, I asked who I should inform about her death. She burst into tears and told me to call her mate, Aro, in Volterra.

"At first I didn't believe her. I mean, really! What were the chances that one of the Wives just happened to be wandering around in the South? I decided to make sure she was telling the truth by asking her a question I knew not many vampires would know. I began describing the painting that had been done of Carlisle and the three Kings, leaving out Carlisle's name, of course. Once she said it sounded familiar, I asked her who the other vampire in the picture was and what made him different from other vampires. Without pause, she replied Carlisle Cullen and that he was a doctor that drank the blood of animals.

"That was when I knew it had to be Sulpica, and I had Riley reattach her feet right away. After a lot of persuading, punishment from Victoria, and even more persuading, I was able to let Sulpica go. I gave her all my money and had Riley escort her to the airport." I recalled, not able to look at Aro again. "It terrified me that I'd almost killed an innocent and the mate of someone I'd respected. It was then that I knew I'd become a monster. I honestly am so very sorry, Aro."

"A monster would not feel guilt." Aro replied. I looked up, shocked that he still wasn't ready to rip my throat out. When I saw his face, I knew it wasn't without difficulty. The instinct to exact vengeance was plain in is eyes, yet he patted my shoulder and nodded at me in understanding. I had been determined to not show weakness in front of the Volturi, but I felt as if I owed this man more than that. I turned to Jack the Ripper.

"Cover me." I ordered, grabbing Aro's hand and dropping my shield. He went stone still. After a moment, he exhaled as if all the air had been knocked out of him. His head flashed up, and his gaze met my own. I put my shield back up. No one moved for a good five minutes.

"_Te tradat eius ad me_?" Aro asked in Latin, obviously baffled. I was giving her to him? Of course I was trading Maria! That's what I'd come for.

"What else can I do? I need this, but I can't do it myself." I whispered, swallowing the venom that was building in my mouth from all the stress. "I need revenge against a woman that no longer exists."

"Oh, she still exists." Aro said, face hard. "Whenever you were not looking, Mistress Maria was the same as she was before you. Santiago witnessed it himself."

"What are you saying?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Ask Jack." He replied, his face tight. I turned around slowly.

"What did she do to you?" I asked between my teeth, feeling rage slowly build within me. If she had laid a hand against Jack, my only ally for the past month, she was going to regret it.

"Look, Boss..." Jack deflected. That was when I knew. I rounded on Maria.

"You spineless witch!" I yelled, grabbing her by her collar and yanking her to me. "_¿Qué hiciste contra el?_ What things have you made him suffer?"

"I forced him with me! He gave in so easily. I figured it was because he was used to sexual pressures." I grabbed her neck and tightened my grip. "_Por favor_, Isabella! _Lo siento, mi Reina_." She gasped and sobbed, gripping my arms where they held her. I tossed her to the floor, denting the tile.

"Was Benito really defeated, or did he give himself up to spare himself the suffering of another day mated to your manipulative, dirty ass?" I hissed at her, spitting on her head. She howled in agony at my words. I twisted to face Aro again. I noticed Caius in his throne, staring at me with wide eyes. I hadn't felt anger like this since I'd found out that Edward had left me because he'd mated with Alice. The doors to the throne room opened, and I automatically covered everyone on the room with my shield besides Maria as I turned around to face the newcomers.

"Jasper." I whispered the moment I saw him in the doorway. My shield fell from all in the room but myself.

"Isabella." He replied just as softly, watching me with dark eyes. The longer we stood watching one another, the darker his eyes became. I shifted under his powerful gaze. He walked toward me at a completely human pace. Very slowly, he reached up to graze my cheek with his fingertips. "I could have helped you."

I said nothing. I knew he was right, and my failures weighed heavily on my heart.

"Major, _matarla. Ella tu golpeó líder_." Maria ordered, getting to her feet behind him. I watched as Jasper's eyes glazed over. He placed his hands behind his back, clicked his feet together, and stood up straight and stiff. He turned to face Maria. In a strict, militant fashion, he raised his hand into a solute.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper replied strongly, and before I could react, Maria was on the floor, cowering in fear. Jasper took slow steps to her and around her, as if examining a purchase. His voice came out cold, quiet, and strong. "After everythin' you've done to me and mine, did you really think I'd exact your orders? Besides, you are my leader no longer."

"We were together for so long." Maria whimpered. "You wouldn't really do this!"

"Down with the eagle, and up with the cross." Jasper drawled, quoting an old, Confederate, war song called 'The Battlecry of Freedom'. Maria began to beg and scream at the top of her lungs, but Jasper never even faltered as he methodically ripped her to pieces. Without a word, he pulled out his lighter and set her parts aflame.

"Now that's what I call shouting the battle cry of freedom." A voice said from the door, causing all those watching the smoking of Maria's body to look his way. "Char and I are ready to go when you and the lady are, Major." Peter tipped his hat at me with a grin.

"There are other matters to attend to first, Peter." Aro said, not completely able to hide his humor.

"Of course, Aro. Don't let the wife and I get in your way." Peter replied, his grin never faltering. "We'll just stand by."

"Boss Swan, you have promised to never step foot in Italy after you leave it, you have dismantled the South, and you have agreed to watch over it and be sure that the Newborn Wars never begin again." Aro stated, speaking the deal I made with him aloud to finalize it. "I hereby swear to take Vladimir and Stefan into custody for their trial at a later date, to offer Jack the Ripper one of the highest positions in the Volturi guard as well as complete acquittal of his crimes, and to release the Whitlocks without harm or accusations. Do you accept these terms?"

Just as I was opening my mouth to accept, Jasper spoke.

"As my mate, Isabella is considered a Whitlock, so she is included in this deal, yes?" Jasper asked. I was about to say that it wasn't necessary when Aro nodded. I stood, shocked.

"Of course she is a Whitlock." Aro replied. "She's been one of the Whitlock coven by law since you called your life substitute for hers."

"How in hell are you alive?" I gasped, clinging to Jasper's arm. I knew the law should have claimed him since he was the male mate.

"Riley had dominance." Jasper explained, astounding me further. "He beat me in a Southern spar, and he called his life substitute for mine when the time came."

"My Riley wasn't even very fond of you." I whispered with a smile, sniffling back non-existent tears.

"He didn't do it for me." Jasper replied, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Everythin' he ever did was for you."

"I know." I said, hiding my face in Jasper's chest, unable to bring myself to fight the dry sobs.

"I hate to interrupt, but do you accept the terms of the deal, Boss Swan?" Caius spoke up from his throne, watching me with what I would almost consider respect.

"I accept." I replied, smiling at the Kings.

"Well, off you go then." Aro said, smiling back. "If you ever need anything, Swan, you just let me know."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask, speaking up for the first time since we'd entered the tunnels.

"Yes?" I wondered.

"Have a good existence." He whispered, completely serious as he swayed from weakness.

"You too." I replied, and I knew we'd come to an understanding. All was forgiven, but nothing forgotten.

"Hold on tight to him, Swan." Vlad spoke up, a huge smile on his face as he looked at me and Jasper. I smiled back and nodded once.

"We'll see you on the other side, when forever ends." Stefan said as farewell. I actually laughed.

"When forever ends." I agreed with a smirk. "Tell your girls I say hi."

"Will do, Swan." Stefan replied, his eyes brighter at the mention of his mate. It was then that I knew I was doing right by them.

"Jack the Ripper, what do you say about being a General in the Volturi guard?" Aro asked, making Jack jump. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked to where he'd been staring and saw Jane still watching him with hopeful, starstruck eyes. Jack glanced at her again before looking at Aro.

"I'd be honored." Jack accepted, causing a slight smile to stretch my lips. His gaze suddenly shot to me, and he pursed his lips. He straightened a bit and turned back to Aro. "Will I be able to take time to visit Boss Swan every once in a while?"

"Absolutely." Aro replied, moving his gaze to rest on me. "My plan was to make you the General in charge of missions in the Americas. If any are in the South, you and Boss Swan may even have to coordinate."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said to Aro, nodding at me once before walking over to Jane. The two of them didn't even say a word. Jack winked, and and Jane giggled before reaching for his hand.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, Jack." I said too quietly for anyone but Jasper, right next to me, to hear. Without further delay, Jasper took my hand and lead the Whitlocks out of the throne room. We left the castle at nightfall and boarded a plane to London. We were on our way back to the South.

There was one more loose end to tie up.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Oh my God! There are only four more chapters! This next chapter is proving harder to write for me. There is so much that has to happen just right. I thought it would only be fair if I warned you guys now. I might not be updating for two weeks so that I can be sure that I get it up to my standards. On that note...<br>UPDATE NEWS: Next (for sure) update will be on April 8th. I'll try to get it sooner, but don't get your hopes up.  
>STORY NEWS: You guys are so fan-fucking-tastic! We've hit over 100 reviews! There have been way over 1,000 hits to this story, and I couldn't be more excited. Thank you guys to much! BellaJasper readers are the best! =D**


	18. Ad Meliora

This chapter is rated '**M**' for death, some strong language, and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Jasper, Bella, Peter, and Char leave Volterra, Stefan and Vlad were traded over, and Jack the Ripper was made Volturi General over the Americas.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (1781 words):

"Forgive yourself for your faults, and your mistakes, and move on." ~Les Brown

.:!*!:.

Peter and Char left Jasper and I the minute we landed in New York, promising to meet up with us at Jasper's house in Huston in a week. Jasper sent them a wave of gratitude as they headed to board another flight before we left the airport and took off running. I honestly had no idea what to say. Jasper and I hadn't been close before my life had gone to hell, and we hadn't had much time before I'd had Riley take him away. I was a bit at a loss. I mean, we'd practically already won, yet I didn't feel much better than I had when I headed to Italy.

"Please talk to me." Jasper said, coming to a stop. I looked around, unsure of where we were. I opened my mouth to ask, but he told me before I could. "We just entered Virginia."

"Right..." I whispered, shocked that I'd been so out of it.

"What is it?" He asked, letting his concern flow softly over me. I shivered a bit and rubbed my arms, looking to the right of him. He shouldn't care. I wasn't worthy of him. I was wretched slime, and the fact that I'd given up on myself made me even worse. I was weak. I was a failure. I had killed so many, and I'd known another way! Unlike Jasper, I had known that there was another way to live. I could have killed Maria and gone North too. I had been strong enough, even when I'd first completed the change. For God's sake, I should have let Vic kill me in the beginning! Even that would have been better than all the shit I'd done. I didn't deserve Jasper. I didn't deserve to be alive. I was dirty and evil.

"You're wasting your time on me." I told him, and I continued to walk in the direction we'd been moving before. Jasper moved to stand in front of me and stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders. I was overwhelmed with a shock and a bit of anger that were not my own. I found my own concern taking over, and I repeated his earlier words. "What is it?"

Disbelief overtook the emotions he was putting out. He slowly shook his head, appearing beyond speech. I took his hand and continued running. He'd come out of it eventually. I didn't have to wait long.

"You need to open your goddamned eyes and see what you have in front of you." His voice was dark, and it brought me up short. I stopped running. Jasper used this to his advantage and pulled me close to hiss in my ear. "Is nothin' enough? You're alive. You won. Sure, you lost Riley along the way, but I swear on my mother's grave, it was all for you. It was you, you, you. It always has been. Ever since I met you it's been all about you. Don't you see? I had nearly forgotten the smell of purple smoke until I killed James, but I'd do it a thousand times over again. I hadn't hunted a human in nearly forty years, but I re-joined the South anyway. After eight decades, I walked back into Maria's camp. Do you know what that was like for me? It was hell, but my God, it was all for fuckin' you, and you are worth it, Isabella Swan! What will it take for you to start believin' it?"

I had never heard so many words come out of his mouth at once, especially not with such passion. There were no words for the things I was feeling, but lucky for me, I didn't need them. Without a word, I put a quick peck on his lips.

His speech had been sweet, but it had also served the duel purpose of making me realize that I was being really self-centered. Jasper was right. He'd put everything aside for me. He'd thrown his second and third back into the Wars for me. He'd done so much, given up so much, for me. It wouldn't be easy, but I promised myself right then that I would try harder to find happiness. With Jasper beside me, it couldn't be too hard. I was sure it was only a matter of time.

Grabbing Jasper's hand, I continued running. Jasper was at my side, the way it was always meant to be. I couldn't wait to get to know how he was in peacetime. That thought alone had me smiling. The Major in peacetime... now, that would be an adventure.

.:!*!:.

We arrived in Texas with three days until Peter and Char caught up to us. I automatically headed in the direction of Freeport. There were a couple loose ends I needed to tie up.

The dark of night covered our movements as we ran through the desert toward our destination. The camp was the same as I remembered. I could vaguely smell the ashes of dead vampires in the dirt, but even my exceptional sight couldn't pick up any visible traces of it. I made my way to the farmhouse, coming to a stop outside of Vic's map-room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I heard her breathing halt. It went silent, but I could smell her in there so strongly that I nearly tensed.

"Victoria. I'm home." I whispered, making my way slowly down the stairs. Jasper stayed and blocked the door. "Vic, aren't you going to come say hi?"

"This is it, then?" Vic questioned, standing still near her desk, the maps on the table, cork-board, and walls all collecting dust.

"This is it." I replied, not moving toward her. I watched her though, and she seemed to be accepting of her fate.

"I always figured it would be you that rose above me to kill me. You were quite determined, and you were able to throw James off your trail before I found your information at the school. That showed me that you were smart. It's why I let Riley step down for you when he said he'd been taking orders from you anyway."

"Riley knew I was his leader. It was ingrained into his very instincts. He was a second-in-command, Victoria." I told her, watching for her reaction.

"I figured as much." Victoria whispered, sighing. "James had one, way back. He was killed in 1923, and James was never the same. I could see the way you and Riley reacted to each other. The two of you thought and acted like clockwork."

She sounded so sad, and I found myself growing determined not to grow callous. I never wanted Jasper to feel the way that Victoria obviously had. I would move on, for all of our sakes.

"He meant a lot to me." I replied, and she looked at me, shocked.

"You lost him?" She gasped, eyes wide. Her next words were sincere. "I am so sorry."

"Me too." I whispered, never wavering my gaze. I decided it was about time I apologized as well. "I wish Jasper hadn't had to kill James."

"I never really blamed you." She admitted. "Really though, I wasn't strong enough to go after the Cullens. I knew there were at least a couple of them that cared for you on some level. I did what I could in his name. I finished his game. That's all he would have cared about."

"You did your duty as a mate." I said, hating that I understood. After all, hadn't I done the same thing to avenge Ri? I hadn't been able to go after the Volturi, so I made them lose a couple members as vengeance. The way I saw it, Vic and I weren't really much different, as much as it sickened me.

"Thank you, Isabella." She said softly, looking at the floor. I raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for coming back to end it."

"It needs to be done." I answered. "For both our sakes, you must die."

"Yes." She agreed, and I walked over to the titanium door that lead to my old playroom.

"Wait here." I commanded, going to the room and returning with the whole chest of venom. After opening all the jars inside of it, I placed it at Victoria's feet, pulled out my lighter, lit a spark, and looked to Vic. "In a way, I'm glad you found me when you did. Who knows how long I could have sat in that forest? Who knows if I would have ever snapped out of it without your punishments, your threats, or Riley? I might never have stopped hoping Edward would come back."

"I'm glad I found you then too. With your leadership, I've lived very comfortably in my last days." Victoria said, taking the lighter from my hand gently. There was a creepy smile on her face, but I recognized it. I started backing up, her smile got wider, and she issued her last order as a Warlord of the South. "Run, Boss Swan. This place is going to be burning hotter than the very fires of Hell in the next five seconds."

I didn't hesitate, and I heard as the venom caught aflame. Jasper and I barely made it out on time. When we finally got far enough away, I looked back to see that it was already almost over. Freeport's fire department got there quickly, but even with their amazing response time, there wasn't much left to put out. They ended up just letting it burn. As Jasper and I turned to continue on to Huston, I happened to hear the words of the three arriving deputies.

"Jesus, Rick. What could have possibly made the fire burn so hot that fast?"

Rick shook his head slowly, poking the ashes with his baton as he answered. "Well, ya can sure betcha ass it wa'n' paint thinna!"

"You're right, Rick. This fire showed classic signs of being started with Acetone..."

.:!*!:.

My ghosts were gone. My past was over, and the next chapter of my life was sitting unwritten before me. It was up to me to come up with something. I was no longer a young child, forced to grow up too fast because of an irresponsible mother. I was no longer a love-struck teenager, holding tightly to the hologram of a fairy-tale ending. I was also no longer a weak, brokenhearted girl crying in the dirt. Most importantly, I was no longer Boss Swan. I could leave her behind now. I needed her no more.

I was Isabella Swan once more. Now, I just needed to find out what I could make of her.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I bet you guys can tell, but it's winding down. I had planned on this being my usual length of around 3,000 words, but as you guys can see, it didn't turn out that way. I would begin to expand on certain parts, but it just didn't feel right. The beginning part with Bella and Jasper was especially hard for me to get through (which is why it is a day late). I couldn't think of something that Jasper could say that would give Bella the kind of motivation that she needed, so finally, after much needless deliberation, I decided to just write Jasper. After wring a few empathetic, yet bluntly agressive words, it all came together.<br>Falling action is always the hardest part for me to write, so just stick with me. This fic will be finished before May 20th, that I can safely promise you.  
>Thanks a ton for all your support! I know I say that in nearly every review reply I write, but I wanted to let everyone that doesn't review know it too. I really to appreciate all the hits, storyauthor alerts, and story/author favorites I've been getting.**


	19. Now And Forever

This chapter is rated '**T**' for some language, angst, and dark themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Jasper snaps Swan out of her self-pity and she's determined to try harder. Victoria is put to rest, and Isabella Swan gets her new start.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V. (2210 words):<p>

"It was time for all the wrong reasons, but time is often on my side, and I give it to you tonight." ~Sleep All Day by Jason Mraz

.:!*!:.

The wind blew, and the sun peaked out from between the clouds. I almost smiled as I looked through the trees at a doe and her fawn. I felt a bit of venom gather in my mouth as I took in a deep breath of Texas air, but I wasn't here to hunt. The doe looked over and made eye contact with me. She tensed, and I showed my teeth. She pushed her fawn ahead of her, and the fawn listened to her silent command and ran from me. The doe continued to watch me, unmoving until I growled slightly, causing the doe to hurry after her spawn.

I sighed, closing my eyes as the clouds covered the sun again. There was actually a chance of rain today. Monsoon season was approaching, but I still didn't know if I believed the weatherman. I felt a storm coming, but knowing the South, there was a good chance it would just pass over after gracing us with a five minute sprinkle. I slowly fell into memories, remembering the first time I'd experienced a Texas rain.

.:!*!:.

_The dam broke, and it seemed that the ocean was dumped back to earth all at once. I looked up at the sky, scampering back into the farmhouse. I had no idea what I was going to do. There was no heating here, I didn't have a jacket, and I couldn't afford to get sick. Victoria would kill me for sure. A sneezing human wasn't going to do any good scouting for her. I was glowering at the sky when a chuckle brought me out of it._

_I spun around, pulling out my hairspray and lighter. I saw Riley standing there, holding out a thick jacket, a pair of sweatpants, thick socks, and a beanie. I slowly lowered my lighter and hairspray to raise an eyebrow at him. He smiled and took a step closer to me. I didn't move to accept the clothes._

_"Come on, boss. Take the clothes. We both know that I wouldn't have the brains necessary to take over this army if you were to die of the flu." Riley said with a smirk. I glared at him and snatched the clothes from his hands._

_"Do not mock me." I hissed, feeling angered. Not even the newborns messed with me, since I freaked them out. I would have been a bit freaked out too, were I them. I mean, honestly, I was a human that scouted and wasn't afraid of their kind. That, alone, was disturbing, but they seemed to become really afraid when I'd get angry._

_"I would never mock you, boss." Riley replied, seeming serious. "I'm sure you've noticed, but even the newborns know that you wear the pants around here. They know Victoria is a joke as much as we do."_

_"That's your maker you're talking about there. I'd be careful if I were you." I replied, making sure to stay passive. If this was a trick, I had to make sure that it seemed I was loyal to Victoria._

_"Yeah, yeah." Riley replied, turning around and heading out of the room. Just before he left, he glanced at me over his shoulder. "Soon, you'll realize that it's you I'm loyal to, and not Vic. You are my leader, boss, now and forever."_

_"Might strong words, runt." I said, quoting the third Back to the Future, and making Riley smirk. He replied with a quote from the same movie._

_"Boss, the future isn't written. It can be changed; you know that. Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be." His next words were his own. "I am yours, and you feel that it's true. Please, I can help you write your future."_

_I said nothing, and he nodded once before finally leaving the room. I slipped on the jacket and the beanie, my brow furrowed. I couldn't understand how this vampire was slowly breaking down every one of my defenses. His declarations had been ridiculous, yet some deep-down part of me felt inclined to believe him._

.:!*!:.

I whirled around and into a crouch before the wind shifted and brought with it a scent. Peter. I calmed considerably and was able to stand from my defensive crouch.

"That was reckless." I commented just as Peter stepped through the trees and into view.

"You went pretty deep into the Piney Woods this time, Miss Swan." Peter commented, ignoring my words and referring to the far East area of Texas that was North of Houston. "You know that it's been three months, right?"

"Yes. I know." I replied with a sigh. It had been three whole months since Jasper and I had made it to Houston. I was trying so damn hard to be happy, and I was a good actress. The problem was, my mate was an empath (a fucking strong one, at that), and I couldn't fool him. I wouldn't want to fool him anyway. He knew I was trying, and he assured me that it was enough. I believed him, but I knew it wouldn't always be enough. I may be getting a little bit better, but I kept slipping into memories at the worst times...

.:!*!:.

_"Your plan worked, boss. The Galveston area and western Louisiana are ours." Riley said, smiling at me. I nodded. It was about time. I'd been reading up on the Major's methods, and that was the territory it all started in for him. I needed to go there._

_"Good work." I whispered, not looking at him._

_"I'll take you to the harbor whenever you're ready." He whispered back, causing me to stare up at him in shock. I'd never told him my plans, and I was worried he'd tell Victoria. "I hope it helps in piecing together his past and methods the way you are hoping, boss."_

_I was quiet for a long moment. Very slowly, Riley lifted his hand to shake mine. I started at it for a while before taking it. He shook my hand the same way he'd shake the hand of an ally. The last of my defenses fell, and I let him in a little bit._

_"Thank you, Riley."_

.:!*!:.

"The Major is getting worried." Peter told me, bringing me back to the present.

"I don't blame him." I whispered in return. "I'm getting a bit worried as well. I just can't let Riley go. He's everywhere... in the earth, in the sun's rays, in every goddamn breath I take."

"He wouldn't have wanted this for you." Peter said, stating it as fact, and I suppose it was. All he ever wanted was for me was to have happiness, for me to achieve every dream I'd ever had.

"I just miss him. I miss him so much." I mumbled, swallowing stiffly and rubbing my right arm. I was still cold. I was always cold now.

.:!*!:.

_It was a colder night than usual, and I had even ripped the curtains off the wall to use as blankets I was so desperate. I couldn't get sick. It was a constant battle, but I couldn't let it happen._

_"Boss, I got something for you." I heard Riley say as he come into my room without knocking. "It's a space heater. I got the most expensive one, so I hope it's the one that works the best too."_

_"You are a life-saver, Riley." I exclaimed, reaching out with my hands for it so that I could plug it in. He shook his head._

_"You stay there, boss. Stay warm. I've got you." He whispered, pulling my makeshift covers tighter around me before he headed over to the plug closest to me. The heater was great quality, and it began working right away. I was starting to fall asleep because it was so warm. I tried to fight it. As much as Riley was starting to gain my trust, I couldn't help but be afraid of becoming even more vulnerable around him. "Go to sleep. It's okay. I'll make sure you aren't bothered. Vic wasn't too happy about yesterday's near defeat, so you'll need your strength more than ever tomorrow."_

_I would be getting punished again, in other words. At that, I looked Riley in the eyes, and I found only compassion and sincerity. I decided I had nothing more to lose, and I opened myself up to him. I let him see how vulnerable I really was. I needed him, and that frightened me._

_"Now and forever?" I asked in a shaking voice, repeating his words to me from two months ago. His smile became huge, and his eyes lit up._

_"Now and forever, my leader." He replied reverently. I nodded and closed my eyes. I could believe him now._

_"Goodnight, Ri." I breathed, quickly falling into a peaceful oblivion._

.:!*!:.

"Please. At least come back to the house so that the Major stops riding me." Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on. He's driving me crazy. He's like a teenage girl, whining to her daddy to convince her teacher to give her an 'A'. I can't take it anymore!"

"I doubt it's that bad." I muttered, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"No. It really, really is." Peter replied back seriously. I nodded, and he sighed in relief. "I'm glad you agreed. I was getting desperate. I was ready to try dragging you back."

"Desperate people do stupid things." I agreed, actually smiling a bit.

"No kidding. J's getting desperate too." Peter told me as we began the run back to the house. "He was about ready to come out and make sure you were okay himself, but I told him you wouldn't want him to see you that way."

"Thank you, Peter." I said honestly. Jasper could already feel my pain, he didn't need to see it as well.

It didn't take us long to get back to the house. Jasper was waiting there on the porch. He was suddenly in front of me, checking me for injuries. When he'd finished, he looked me in the eyes for a long time. I knew what he was looking for, so I let him feel it. I was still just as torn up as I'd been when I'd left this morning. I broke away from his gaze. I felt like I was failing him.

"Isabella... no." Jasper said brokenly, making me feel even more guilty. I was doing this to him. It was me and my inability to get passed my second-in-command's death that was causing my mate so much pain. Jasper just didn't understand. Living without Riley was like being without my shadow. Riley had been a part of me.

For the first time, I broke down in sobs. I let Jasper see the pain I'd been trying to bury and lock away. I grieved for my second, my most trusted, my brother. I fell to the ground, and Jasper followed. He took me into his arms, and I let him.

I was shocked from my sobbing when I felt something actually coming out of my eyes. It was venom and blood. I'd just cried. I had actually just shed tears for Riley. This got me sobbing even harder. I couldn't explain what was going on inside of me. I felt as if I was finally letting him go, and it hurt. I never wanted to let him go. If his memory haunting me was the only way to keep him with me, then I wanted it all. I couldn't give up on my second. I just couldn't.

"He'll always be with you." Jasper whispered, knowing just what I needed to hear. "It's alright, darlin'. You can let it all go now."

I don't know how long I cried, but Jasper never left me. Even when my sadness lasted long into the week, and bloodlust was beginning to become a painful experience, Jasper didn't falter in his words of comfort. I had a feeling that after this, I could begin to really move on with him.

My sobs finally quieted, and I leaned further into my mate's embrace, not yet ready to get up and face the harsh reality I had finally accepted. Riley wasn't coming back, and it was time to move on now.

.:!*!:.

_"Hey boss, don't worry about me." He tried to reassure me just before he went out to a fight too far away for me to watch over. It was going to be the army's most challenging battle yet. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you."_

_I sniffled and gave him a hug. If he was killed, I didn't know what I'd do. "Come back to me." I begged into his chest._

_"I won't ever have to come back, because I'll never leave you in the first place." He said with a grin as he looked down on me. That smug grin snapped me out of it real fast._

_"If you die, I swear to God..." I let my threat trail off, and he laughed._

_"You'll let me go. I just know it. You'd find a way to move on." He said, smiling at me. "You're strong like that."_

_"I could never let you go." I replied, unable to even fathom such a horrible concept. "You're my second, Ri."_

_"I know, and I always will be." He replied easily, patting my shoulder and walking out of the door. He lead the army out into the night. Long after he was gone, I spoke again, and the wind carried my silent promise into the heavens._

_"Now and forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I made myself cry again. Ugh. You'd think since it was all in MY head, and I knew what was coming, that I'd be able to control my tear ducts. No such luck, people! Sorry it took so long. Life hits you like that. I hope I haven't lost anyone...<br>UPDATE NEWS: Two more chapters. Next update will be Sunday. (Pray with me on that one. lol)  
>POLL NEWS: There is a poll up on my profile. I am doing an Aro story next, but I wanted to ask you guys which one I should do. Please take your time to vote.<br>OTHER NEWS: I don't know if any of you also read my other multi-chapter story (THD), but I wanted to let you know that I'll be finishing that one too. I won't have a special time for updates on it, but the fact that it's sitting there unfinished, when I have plenty of ideas for it, is annoying.**


	20. Everything I Dreamed Of

This chapter is rated '**M**' for language and adult themes.

* * *

><p>Previously: Bella breaks down and feels hopeful that she can finally move on.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Bella's P.O.V.<span> (2051 words):

"Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." ~Winston Churchill

.:!*!:.

Things were finally starting to fall into place. Two months after my huge breakdown, I found myself standing in the living room of the house in Houston that was finally starting to feel like home. I was staring out the window, lost in my thoughts as I watched the sun rise.

Turns out I had a gift that was a bit more complicated than I'd previously thought. Like I'd known before, I was a mental shield. I could block mental gifts from working on me, but I could also move that shield to cover others. It was something that Jasper and I were both pretty excited about. Aro had been excited about it as well. Figures, right?

Charlotte and I got along swimmingly, which was strange. She was very... affectionate, which would have made the old me feel awkward. As it were, I'd swat her ass back, and return her little pecks. It didn't take me long to realize that it was just how she was. She wasn't hitting on me or anything. It was just how she expressed herself, and I found myself enjoying how open she was. It was relaxing. Char was funny and kind, and she was beginning to become family to me.

Another thing that was strange to me was Peter. He'd been acting weird recently. I would walk into the room, and he would shift to my movements, like opposing magnets. His expression was always guarded near me, yet he would go out of his way to assist me or make me laugh. I'd asked Jasper about it after explaining his behavior, and Jasper had been genuinely shocked. He seemed to have an idea of what was going on, but he wouldn't tell me. He claimed that it wasn't his place, and I couldn't really argue with that.

Jasper had I had been getting more open with each other recently, and we'd taken to having huge make-out sessions. We would have taken that final step in our physical relationship if it weren't for me. It wasn't that I didn't want to have sex with Jasper, because I really did, but I kept flashing back to the first time Maria had used her gift on me to seduce me. My shield would begin flashing up and down while my body would automatically move to defend itself.

This had been really embarrassing for me until something quite similar had happened to Jasper. As it turns out, Maria haunted him too.

.:!*!:.

_"I love watching you hunt." Jasper whispered in my ear as he rubbed against me. "You are so focused, so powerful." I moaned. I couldn't help it. I had barely finished draining a wolf when Jasper had tackled me to the forest floor. We had taken a three day hunt to northern California for a change of scenery. Peter and Char had stayed back to hold down the fort._

_"Attracted to power, are you?" I teased, and Jasper chuckled. The depth and huskiness of his voice caused me to buck up into him, which turned his chuckle into a low growl. I could feel him tense as he tried to keep from projecting. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. "I definitely wouldn't mind if you used that gift of yours." I said, dragging my nails down his chest gently. He froze, and I watched as his eyes went dark and glazed over. His gift leaked out, but it seemed forced, manufactured somehow._

_"I don't- I can't..." His voice trailed off, emotionless and monotone. I tried to fight off my fear and panic at his reaction._

_"Woah, Major. You don't have to do anything. I just didn't want you fighting against your gift. I wanted you to know it was okay to use it if you wanted to." I consoled, brushing my hands along his arms, trying to push my affection and guilt to him. "Whatever I said, I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_After a while, I finally got him calm enough to explain to me what had gone wrong._

_"I'm sorry I reacted that way." He whispered, still looking a bit glassy eyed, but they were golden again, which lessened my worry. "Maria used to tell me to 'use that gift of mine' as she scratched my chest. It just brought back some unpleasant memories. I swear it wasn't you."_

_"Hey, I understand. I do it all the time, remember?" I said, relaxing completely when I was assured he was going to be alright. We were going to be alright._

.:!*!:.

"Swan, can I talk to you?" Peter asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. His face was carefully guarded, as was usual of late. I nodded, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Could we talk alone?"

"Sure." I agreed, shocked. I couldn't imagine what he'd have to say for me that he wouldn't want his mate or Jasper to hear. I lead the way into the desert night, making sure we were plenty far from the house and any kind of human population. I turned to face Peter. "What's up?"

"I practiced a bunch of different ways to explain to you what the hell has been going on with me, but I couldn't really come up with one that wouldn't hurt you, but you need to know. Consequences be damned, here goes nothing." He said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. I had no idea what the fuck he could possibly mean by all that, but it almost sounded like a warning. "When you sent Riley away from the camp, he had barely made it across the Kansas border before breaking. I'd never seen anything like it. He fell to his knees, froze up, and cried tears of venom and blood, much like you did two months ago. He didn't move for over two weeks."

"Peter..." I warned coolly, knowing what he meant by hurting me now. What he was trying to explain had better be damned important.

"No. You need to hear this." Peter insisted, and I narrowed my eyes but let him continue. "When he finally snapped out of it, the Major demanded Riley to come to him. I'd know the look on his face anywhere. It has been my own too many times for me to count. He reacted to the Major's command. Riley even fell to his knees before my leader at one point. It was only Riley's need to secure your future that gave him any power over the Major. As you're well aware, I've known for a long time that you were my creator's mate, but it was only then, when your second responded to the commands of your mate that I realized what was happening..."

"What are you saying, Peter?" I pressed, not understanding where he was going with this.

"You know the strength of the bond between a second and his leader. You also know the power for the bond between mates. Tell me though. Which one is stronger?" Peter asked.

"The bond between mates." I answered without pause. It was the only reason Peter had survived away from Jasper for such long periods of time. He'd had Charlotte. It was the only reason I was able to go on now. I had Jasper.

"Mates belong to each other. They share everything with one another... fears, hopes, laughs, secrets." Peter took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Tell me to do something."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, growing even more confused.

"What? Are you stupid? Are you scared? Come on. Just do it." Peter challenged, and I hated to admit that it was getting to me. He seemed to notice, and he grinned. "Oh, so Boss Swan is scared to give Peter Whitlock a command. That's hilarious. You really are pathetic. I can't believe Maria submitted-"

"Stop it." I ordered in a deadly calm voice, and I saw Peter shudder as his gaze dropped. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to tame my anger. It hit me suddenly. Peter had just followed my command like Riley always had. My jaw fell open. "Oh God. Please, tell it to me straight, Peter."

"The stronger your bond to Jasper becomes, the stronger ours will become as well." Peter said. "If I'm right, very slowly, I'll become your second-in-command too, although not to the same extent Riley was. Tell me, are you still cold?"

With a start, I realized he was right. My right side still felt empty, and I didn't feel as full as I had with Riley before me, but I wasn't as cold anymore.

Without a word, I placed a hand on Peter's shoulder to reassure him (of what, I wasn't sure), and I turned to go back to the house. I needed some time to think.

.:!*!:.

Two days later, I was standing in the room that Jasper and I shared, staring at the wall. I'd talked to Jasper about Peter's theory, and we'd decided that whatever happened would happen. Jasper didn't seem to mind sharing his second with me, and I honestly couldn't imagine it any other way at this point. I would have wanted to share Riley with Jasper too, if he were still here. It felt right.

Arms came around my waist, and I smiled slightly.

"You looked very contemplative there, darlin'." Jasper commented, placing an open mouthed kiss on my neck, causing me to shiver. "Hmm... looks like we're in the same mood."

I couldn't hold back the small giggle as I turned and crashed my lips to his. He wasn't gentle as he pulled me against him and growled into my mouth. I licked his bottom lip, requesting entrance, but he surprised me and sucked my tongue roughly into his mouth, dragging his teeth along it. His growl never stopped. He thrust me back and into the bookshelf on the wall.

Suddenly, his gift was let loose, and I could feel everything. His lust, affection, fear, and determination became my own, and I understood them. I wanted this man as much as he seemed to want me. He was my mate, and I was dangerously close to falling in love with him. He seemed to be in the same boat in the respect too. He feared losing me, he feared opening up to me, he feared things he didn't even comprehend. On top of all that, he was determined to make us work. He wanted us to work. I could feel how much he longed for it, and I wanted it too.

There were no fireworks. There was no pillar of heavenly light that shone down on me. It was just Jasper and I, and for the first time, Maria was no where in our minds.

I tore off Jasper's clothes, and he removed mine in kind. We hardly kissed and touched before neither of us could take it anymore, and we moved to the bed. He kept projecting his emotions the entire time, so when he entered me, I felt his relief, his liberation, and his complete joy. My eyes filled with venom, and I closed my eyelids. I didn't even notice I was smiling until Jasper kissed me.

"Open your eyes." He demanded in a soft, gruff whisper. I listened without thought, and my gaze met his. Our movements were unrushed, yet frantic. He was loving, yet unyielding. I was overwhelmed, yet content. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of and more, and just as all the emotions building in me were becoming too much, Jasper groaned. "Isabella..."

And we fell together.

We lay in silence for a long while. I felt at peace for the first time in longer than I could remember. I was unsure whether I'd ever felt this way. I inhaled Jasper's scent, feeling totally satisfied. I concentrated on the wonderful emotions I was feeling, and the moment I identified the strongest, I said it aloud.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, now and forever. Marry me?" He whispered, causing me to smile and become teary eyed. I nodded and hugged myself impossibly closer to him. He returned the embrace with just as much strength. He projected his happiness onto me, and I sighed. I had a feeling everything would be just fine for the Whitlocks.

_Mrs. Whitlock... I liked the sound of that._

With my head on Jasper's chest, I smiled bigger and let myself imagine the endless future that was stretched out before me. It was going to be a bright one, of that, I was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Oh my God! I totally wasn't going to have him ask her to marry him! lol this story kinda ran away with me. I wasn't originally going to have the Romanians or the Volturi in it either, and you can see where that got me! I think it turned out better this way anyway.<br>Please let me know what you thought of the half-lemon I put in there. With how emotional this story was, I didn't want to put too much smut into their moment. :)****  
>UPDATE NEWS: One more chapter! Holy crap! Who else is excited and sad at the same time to finally see it end? The story will be finished next week, on May 13th. My goodness, look how far we've come!<br>POLL NEWS: I'll be taking the poll down in exactly a week, so please vote!  
>Thank you guys all so much. I couldn't have done this without you, my dear readers. This is the final stretch. Don't give up on me now! We're almost there! =D<strong>


	21. For Years To Come

This chapter rated '**T**' for slight language, crime, and death.

* * *

><p>Previously: Bella gets her almost-happy-ending.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's P.O.V. (1910 words):<p>

"I just don't want to die without a few scars." ~Chuck Palahniuk

.:!*!:.

(Just over one hundred years later)

"Stop laughing at me, Peter!" I whined, hiding my face in my hands. That just seemed to make him laugh harder, and I heard Jasper join in softly. "It's not funny."

"It's pretty funny, darlin'." Jasper said, projecting his humor at me, causing me to raise my head to glare at him. He smirked in return.

"I've never heard of a vampire tripping before. What about you, Major? You ever heard of it?" Peter pressed, pushing his luck.

"It happened once to a new recruit for the army, but I had to dispose of it in fear it was mentally challenged. We couldn't have a vampire like that in the wars." Jasper replied seriously, but I could see the mirth in his eyes. The next person that made fun of me was going to lose a limb.

"You hear that, Mrs. Whitlock? Did you hear about the tripping vampire?" Peter asked me, chuckling. I stood slowly.

"No. I didn't hear that. You wanna repeat it for me?" I hissed between my teeth.

"Woah, boss." Peter said, holding his hands up. He began to back up slowly. I shadowed his movements. "I was just kidding, you know? Funny? Ha-ha?"

Just as I was about to leap for him, the phone rang. Peter took advantage of the distraction and fled from the house with a very girly shriek. Charlotte just shook her head as she answered the phone.

"Whitlock residence, Charlotte speakin'." She drawled, winking my direction. I smiled a bit, but her face went serious really fast. Jasper moved to stand next to her. I listened more closely in order to hear the other side of the conversation.

"...imperative that I speak to her." I recognized Jack the Ripper's voice. I held out my hand, and Charlotte obeyed my silent request by placing the phone into my palm.

"What is so important, Jack?" I asked.

"I don't even get a hello, boss?" He said, faking hurt. I smiled. It had been a good century since I'd spoken to him.

"I've missed you. How are you, Jack?" I wondered, truly curious.

"Jane and I are together, as I was told you had guessed."

"Who told you that?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Aro was one of the only people that heard your parting words." Jack said, and his voice grew soft with his next words. "I've only ever wished you the best as well, you know that right?"

"I know that." I assured. "I'm assuming this wasn't purely a social call though."

"Sadly, no. I'm traveling down there with Jane, Alec, Jean, and Rich tomorrow. We got a tip, and-"

"Why are Jean and Rich coming with you?" I demanded, knowing that my anger was showing itself in my tone.

"They volunteered, boss." Jack let me know softly. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Alright. Sorry, Jack. Keep going." I allowed, opening my eyes again. Jasper was watching me closely.

"Well, we got a tip, and it seems that some dumb ass has decided to begin secretly creating newborns in a cave somewhere in Argentina. I've been assigned to go check it out and see if the tip is any good. I'm also supposed to remove the problem if it turns out to be true. Since the South is under your jurisdiction, I'm calling to see if you'd like to join us." Jack the Ripper informed, letting the offer hang. I looked up at Jasper and Char, and I raised an eyebrow. Char smiled and nodded. Jasper shrugged. I took that as a yes.

"Where do you want the Whitlocks to meet you?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Jack shouted, and I heard a girly giggle in the background. It sounded like Jane. Jasper and Char looked as shocked as I felt. "Let's meet in Mexico City. That's where we're flying in. Sound good, boss?"

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Call Santiago's old cell when you get in."

"You still have that ancient thing?" Jack the Ripper asked with a loud laugh.

"Was I supposed to return it?" I questioned, truly curious. Jack just laughed harder.

"I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up. I turned to Jasper.

"Was I supposed to return it?" I asked again. He just shrugged.

.:!*!:.

"Welcome, boss." Jack greeted as we made it to Mexico City where they were already awaiting us, a smile gracing his face. "This is my mate, Jane, her brother, Alec, and Mr. and Mrs. Tate."

"Jean, Rich, how have you guys been?" I asked. I hadn't seen them since I'd ordered Riley to lead them from the camp.

"With your word and Aro's, we are completely safe and respected. We have a house in the middle of Greenland... it's quiet and cold. A nice change, you know?" Jean said, smiling widely. She approached me slowly. I didn't move. She reached me, stood straight, and saluted. "I know you told me I was released, boss, but I couldn't just leave you. When I was told you'd gone to the Americas, I hired a scout to keep an eye on you."

"You could have gotten this scout killed." I commented, wondering how I'd never noticed someone following me.

"Well, you see... he has the ability of time travel. I hired him out of the Volturi ranks. You never saw him because he's watching you in the year 2850. I just wanted to make sure no one ever killed you." Jean admitted quietly. I chuckled a bit, and she looked at me in shock.

"It's the thought that counts, no?" I said, and she smiled hugely back.

"Thanks, boss." said Jean seriously. I nodded in return and turned to introduce my family formally.

"This is Major J. Whitlock, my husband and mate. This is Charlotte, beloved sister and the Major's third. Lastly, meet Peter, shared second-in-command."

"Peter, you're their shared second?" Jack asked in surprise, looking impressed.

"I am." He replied, bowing traditionally.

"A servant to both the infamous Major and legendary Boss Swan, you must be honored." Jack the Ripper commented seriously.

"Yes." Peter said, the ghost of a smile beginning to show on his face. "Their egos are large enough already though, so don't tell them."

"Alright then!" Jasper stepped in, pulling Peter back behind him. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. "I assume we're runnin' to this newborn camp?"

"You assume rightly." Jack said, waving his hand to order us out. I smiled slightly at how comfortable he looked giving commands. Jasper watched me knowingly, reaching out to take my hand. We squeezed lightly at the same time and followed the others. It took us just under a week to arrive. Jack sent the Whitlocks to take care of it alone, so the four of us approached the camp without sneaking in any way. The obvious second-in-command of the army met us as we neared the cave.

"_Date la vuelta. Si te quedas, te mueres_." He threatened calmly, his bright red eyes reminding me of times best left buried.

"_La creación de un ejército es ilegal_." I replied easily, letting him know that a crime had transpired. "¿_Dónde está tu Caudillo_?"

"I told you they would come for us, Carlos. Did I not?" A man said, jumping from the top of a tree a ways away. It was obvious that he was the Warlord. "I did not expect the Volturi to only send four vampires though. Surely they know I have cultivated an army like none in history."

"I highly doubt that." Jasper drawled, appearing torn between amusement and boredom.

"Your ignorance blinds you, northerner." The Warlord said, causing me to groan in dread. There were two reasons it was a bad thing to call Jasper a northerner. Firstly, he was a Southern Warrior. Most importantly though, he was still a Confederate at heart.

"How old are you?" Jasper spat, taking a threatening step in the Warlord's direction.

"I am 122."

"I am 269. I have seen things you cannot begin to imagine, _necio incompetente! ¿Quién eres tú para me llame un_-" Jasper growled, and I grabbed his arm to pull him back. He rounded on me, and I raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Perhaps you should take over from here."

"Perhaps." I replied, letting him feel my love for him. He relaxed further, and he stepped back to stand next to Peter. "You must pay for your crime. Before that is taken care of, your army must be destroyed."

"Only if you are not destroyed first." He replied, smirking. I sighed. I had really hoped this could be resolved without a full-out battle.

"Aaron, you idiot! You'll get us killed!" A woman shouted, running out of the mouth of the cave. "Please forgive my mate. He is a fool to think he could best the law. He was well aware that Boss Swan had changed the South from what he was born into."

"Aaron, you are an old soldier then? How did you escape me?" I wondered.

"You're Boss Swan?" Aaron gasped in horror. "Why are you working to exact the law?"

"I will only harm you if you force my hand." I whispered, putting my hands up. "The Major is my mate. I am a Whitlock now. I work with the law only when the South is involved. The South is under my jurisdiction now."

"Was I right? After all this time, are the Whitlocks out of practice?" Aaron asked desperately. I sighed again.

"War isn't something you forget. Scars aren't marks that just fade away." I replied, letting the darkness into my voice. "Fighting is like riding a bike... you'll always remember how to do it once it's been mastered. The Whitlocks will never be out of practice. Help us destroy your army, and you can be taken to Italy for your trial."

At my declaration, Aaron's mate headed back into the cave. Aaron growled a bit under his breath at her obvious decision. There was fire inside the cave within five seconds, and she came strutting back out. "Done. Carlos is Aaron's True Second, so if we could keep him, we'll take full responsibility for his actions. Aaron needs him, and-"

"He will be tried with you." I snapped, not wanting to hear about their bond and how strong it was. I waved my hand and turned on my heel. I headed back to where Jack the Ripper and the others were waiting. I was followed by my mate's True Second.

"Isabella!" Peter called, and I slowed just enough for him to catch up. He stepped in front of me, causing me to glare at him.

"What, Peter?" I pressed, ready to go back home.

"This might not be the best time, but what was all that talk about scars never fading? Are you ashamed of your scars?" Peter asked, and he seemed truly disbelieving of the possibility.

"I would never be ashamed of my scars. I am proud of them, just as I am proud of yours." I replied truthfully. This topic was wonderfully distracting.

"What do you think about your scars? I can't believe I've never asked you before." Peter said, moving to stand to the side of me. I continued walking. After a short silence, I smiled over at Peter. I knew what I was going to say.

Scars told of journeys, of hardships, of strength and pain, and they were just as immortal as the one that wore them. Lifting my arm a bit, I looked down at my wrist and gazed at the scar that James gave me so long ago. My smile widened as I gazed at my first marking. That one told of strength... of beginnings.

"That's easy, Peter. Our scars define us."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Bam! Sorry it freakin' took so long. My grandpa died, so I was away for the funeral and to have some family time, I had to rush home for finals and graduation, and then FanFiction was doing work on the site. Basically, my life exploded.<br>I refused to leave you all without your last chapter though, so here it is... finally. Next order of business is to finish The Heart's Dilemma. Sigh... Once I force myself to do it, it will get done quickly.  
>POLL NEWS: Big surprise, the BellaAro story won, so that shall be my newest project. I'm excited. Here's the summary and a teaser to get you into it. I'm shameless like that. =P  
>Add me to author alert so that you'll know when it goes up!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Life has never been easy for me, and the drama that came with my decision to join the Volturi was nothing. Within a week of joining, I was falling for my Master, leading the Volturi Guard, and trying to save the vampire world as we know it. Fun, right?<em>

***(In Italy right after Bella refuses to join the Volturi when Aro asks.)***  
>In a whisper, I called for him to wait. I was petrified at what I was about to do.<br>Edward looked at me, shocked. Alice looked confused.  
>"Yes, Bella?" He inquired, turning to look at me with a thousand questions in his eyes.<br>The second his eyes locked with mine, I was his. I was trapped, and I didn't even know how it had happened. I couldn't walk away, not after what he'd just offered. Maybe it was Chelsea breaking my ties to the outside world, but I didn't care. From the second I had entered the room I had felt like I would never be leaving, not as a human anyway. His eye contact gave me the confidence and strength to do that which I so utterly wanted to do.  
>"I would be honored to join the guard..." And with a final word and a bow, I gave him everything, "Master."<br>"Magnificent!" He boomed, and at the same time, Edward shouted.  
>"No, Bella!"<br>"Jane, my dear." He said, ignoring Edward's outburst. "Please take Bella to..." He suddenly stopped midway through his command and tilted his head, looking at me quizzically. It appeared he was trying to make a decision. I stood as motionless as I could, unable to break away from his penetrating gaze.  
>"Brother?" Caius asked from his throne, obviously questioning Aro's pause.<br>"Take her to _my_ quarters, Jane." He finished at last. At his words, all Hell broke loose between the three vampire rulers.  
>"You cannot be serious!" Caius all but spat as he flashed to his feet. "This one?"<br>"Yes, Caius." Aro replied calmly, still looking at me as a smile lit his eyes. "This one."


End file.
